THE PIRATE (CHANGKYU-YUNJAE)
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Dia menciumku seperti orang barbar dan sekarang akan mengurungku di sel bau itu lagi?"/"Dijual? Menarik juga! Mungkin kau bisa membuatku mendapatkan beberapa kantong emas!"/"Ini adalah lautan tempatku berkuasa! Kau itu hanya satu dari sekian korban yang harus mati atau tunduk padaku!"/"Sebagai pelayan! Bukan pemuas nafsumu!"/CHANGKYU/YUNJAE/BxB/NO WAR/NO BASH/NO PLAGIAT/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut Berjaya!**

 **PS : INI AWALNYA GW TULIS VERSI YUNJAE DENGAN JUDUL "** **NOBLEMAN AND THE BEAUTY PIRATE"** **, NAMUN KARENA BASHING AND FLAMER AKHIRNYA GW PUTUSKAN MENGUBAH HAMPIR SELURUH CERITA DAN MENAMBAHKAN** **CHANGKYU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Seringai tajam muncul dibibir tipis pria muda yang sangat benci diremehkan itu. "Nama besarku hanya omong kosong? Wow, aku sangat terkesan dengan sikap percaya dirimu!"suara sinis Changmin yang diikuti senyum lebarnya itu membuat wanita-wanita penghibur yang juga sedang menyaksikan duel itu terkikik.

"Jangan main-main lagi, Max! Habisi dia cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan semua emas taruhan itu!"jeritan lantang dari pria yang sudah berdiri diatas kursi itu membuat Changmin atau yang dikenal dengan Max itu tertawa kecil dan segera menyerang Alfonso tanpa ampun.

Pedang ditangan kanannya bergerak cepat untuk melukai setiap bagian tubuh pria Spanyol yang berusaha keras menghindar sekaligus membalas serangan Changmin yang kali ini terasa begitu mengerikan. Wajah pria muda berdarah Asia itu terlihat begis dan dingin, tinju kirinya menghantam kuat mata kanan alfonso hingga pria itu jatuh dengan keras diatas pasir. Tidak menunggu Alfonso berdiri, Max langsung menendang keras rusuk pria itu hingga jerit kesakitannya terdengar diseluruh tempat itu dan untuk menutup kemenangannya itu, Changmin mengores dalam punggung Alfonso dengan huruf M yang menandakan kepemilikan!

"Aku menang! Sekarang Alfonso dan semua juga semua anak buahnya menjadi milikku!"seru Changmin kuat dengan kaki bersepatu boots yang tepat berada diatas kepala Alfonso yang sudah pingsan.

"HIDUP DEATH KING!"

"HIDUP DEATH KING!"

.

.

.

.

"Suatu kehormatan anda memberikan perintah itu pada hamba, Kaisar Song."

Jung Yunho membungkuk hormat pada sang kaisar yang baru saja mengumumkan perintah khusus untuknya ditengah rapat bersama para menteri.

"Aku percaya kau mampu untuk menjalankan tugas ini, bangsawan Jung. Banyak hal baik yang kudengar tentangmu dari beberapa menteri yang sangat kupercayai."

"Hamba tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan anda itu, Yang Mulia. Semua muatan itu akan tiba dengan selamat di Amerika!"janji Yunho tegas meski dia bisa melihat sorot khawatir dari _appa_ -nya yang menjadi menteri kelautan _Joseon_ itu.

.

.

.

KRIETTTTTTT...

Pintu kayu yang hampir roboh itu terbuka dan seorang wanita tua yang mengenakan mantel tebal dengan penutup kepala masuk sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang diyakini Kyu berisi obat-obatan. "Kau tidak perlu datang, Mrs. Lee."

Meski suara serak itu terdengar tenang, namun Mrs. Lee tahu Kyu sedang menahan sakit dihati dan tubuhnya. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang pantas diperlakukan seburuk itu, apalagi pria muda yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu. Lord McKeen memang sangat keterlaluan!

"Aku harus! Kau harus diobati jika tidak luka itu akan membekas dan arwah ibumu akan menjerit padaku!"

Kyu tergelak kecil diantara isak tangis yang terus ditahannya itu. Mrs. Lee memang wanita bermulut tajam namun sangat baik hati. Mungkin dia 'lah satu-satunya orang ditempat terkutuk ini yang memperhatikan Kyu. "Aku sudah terbiasa! Luka ini akan membuatku ingat jika dia itu bukan ayahku!"sahut Kyu acuh, terlalu lelah menghadapi hidupnya yang tidak pernah bahagia ini.

"Aku berdoa agar dewa segera mencabut nyawa pria busuk itu! Nereka adalah tempat yang pantas untuknya dan semua saudaramu itu!"kecam Mrs. Lee sambil mendorong pelan Kyu agar memperlihatkan punggungnya. "Oh, tuhan! Ini mengerikan..."suara terkesiap Mrs. Lee itu membuat kyu meringis kecil.

"Mungkin setelah dia bosan menghukumku...Dia akan membunuhku!"guman Kyu lirih.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong berbalik dan keluar dari tempat berbau busuk yang sedikit membuatnya merinding itu. "Awasi kapten kapal itu! Jika dia bangun dan melawan, buat dia diam!"perintah pria berpenampilan menawan itu pada pengawal setianya yang segera mengangguk tanpa bertanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kabin tempat Jaejoong tidur.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau pembunuh!"

Kyu menjerit sekuat tenaga sambil terus meronta dan memukul kuat punggung lebar pria kejam yang sudah membakar dan membunuh hampir semua pengawal ayah tirinya itu dengan sangat kejam. Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui mereka menuju pantai, Kyu bisa melihat mayat-mayat dengan kondisi mengerikan dan juga api yang membakar setiap bangunan dipulau kecil itu membumbung tinggi membuat dini hari itu terlihat terang.

"Diam atau kau mau kubunuh juga?"ancam suara paling dingin yang pernah didengar Kyu itu tiba-tiba hingga tanpa sadar pria muda yang terus berteriak itu termangu sesaat.

"Bunuh saja aku! Aku tidak mau dijual!"itulah yang paling ditakutkan kyu, dia tidak mau menjadi budak. Selama ini dia hidupnya sudah sangat menderita dibawah semua penindasan itu!

"Dijual? Menarik juga! Mungkin kau bisa membuatku mendapatkan beberapa kantong emas!"

.

.

.

Brukkk...

Kling...

"Lepaskan aku setan! Kau sudah membunuh temanku!"

"Pembunuh! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau disini!"

Kyu menjerit keras sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kayu tempat dia baru saja dilemparkan ke dalam seperti sekarung kentang! Dia takut sekali pada semua orang kejam dikapal ini, mereka bahkan berprilaku lebih mengerikan daripada lord mckeen yang selalu tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyu meringis kesakitan karena cambuk!

"Mama hiksss...Tolong aku..."erang Kyu sambil beringsut ke ujung sel kecil itu, meringkuk seperti bayi dan berdoa agar semua ini hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin saat ini dia ada dikapal perompak. Ini pasti hanya salah satu mimpi buruknya, sebelum besok dia terbangun.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lupa janji yang kau buat? Aku membunuh pria tua itu dan kau menjadi milikku!"

"Sebagai pelayan! Bukan pemuas nafsumu!"meski takut, Kyu mengangkat tinggi dagunya untuk membalas tatapan penuh ancaman dari sang pemimpin Death King yang sedang menyeringai seraya menatap tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah.

.

.

.

Chwang menarik kuat rambut ikal pria muda yang sudah dengan berani menendangnya itu. selama hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang tanpa takut memakinya dan meminta untuk dibunuh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati semudah itu, Kyu!"

"Perompak sialan! Pembunuh! Kuharap iblis neraka membakarmu!"teriak Kyu kencang saat tangan besar Max dengan brutal merobek kain tipis yang melindungi tubuhnya hingga sekarang Kyu tampak mengenaskan dengan helaian sobek disekelilingnya.

Seringai tajam dan mengancam itu membuat Kyu beringsut ke sudut ranjang saat perompak itu berusaha meraihnya. "Mau lari dariku?"

Ciuman itu kasar, tanpa belas kasihan dan hanya memikirkan ego semata. Tangan yang sudah membunuh ayah tirinya itu sekarang membelai dan meremas setiap bagian tubuh pucat Kyu yang melawan keras, kakinya bergerak ke segala arah, menendang setiap bagian tubuh perompak tampan yang sudah menawannya itu.

"Bajingan! Jangan lakukan itu padaku! Akan kubunuh kau!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(?)


	2. PIRATE 1

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JAMAIKA**

.

Black Hell, bar yang terkenal sebagai tempat para perompak atau bajak laut mencari hiburan dan kesenangan duniawi sesaat dengan para wanita penghibur dan arak itu tampak dipenuhi sorakan liar dari para pria berpenampilan sangar dengan cawan anggur atau pun _rum_ ditangan mereka yang terus teracung keatas. Black Hell merupakan salah satu tempat dimana para perompak telah melakukan perjanjian perang dingin, yaitu tidak boleh adanya senjata dan saling bunuh di tempat ini. Disini mereka semua sama, hanya para pencari kesenangan yang berbaur dan berbincang memamerkan hasil rampokan mereka ataupun melepas penat setelah berbulan-bulan mengarungi lautan yang ganas!

Jika ingin menyalurkan adrenalin yang mengalir deras dalam aliran darah maka Black Hell menyediakan arena tarung yang bisa digunakan setiap orang dengan 1 syarat, pihak yang kalah harus menjadi pelayan bagi pihak yang menang selama 1 tahun. Sangat adil meskipun akan menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi si pecundang yang kalah!

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan Alfonso yang begitu kekar!"

"Hei, orang baru! Kau tidak kenal siapa Max? Alfonso bahkan akan mencium kakinya nanti!"

"Tutup mulut baumu itu, bajingan! Kapten kami pasti menang melawan bajingan kecil yang kalian hormati itu!"

"Terserah padamu, anak kecil! Kami tidak sabar melihat si sombong Alfonso tunduk pada the Death King!"cawan dan cangkir orang-orang disekeliling bar itu diangkat untuk menyetujui ucapan pria berambut gimbal dengan gigi emas itu.

Suara tawa keras dan mengejek juga sontak menyembur dari segerombolan pria berpakaian kulit dengan pedang panjang yang tersampir dipinggang dan sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja kayu yang dipenuhi minuman keras. Spekulasi tentang kemampuan bertarung kapten kapal mereka memang selalu menarik.

"Aku yakin tuan Max akan menang dengan mudah, namun tidak kusangka begitu banyak yang membenci Spanyol itu, _my lord_!"ujar seorang pria yang salah satu matanya ditutup pada seorang pria muda berambut panjang dengan paras menawan yang terlihat bosan.

Semua mata pengunjung bar itu terfokus pada apa yang sedang berlangsung ditengah ruangan luas yang sudah disulap menjadi arena pertarungan yang diterangi oleh puluhan obor dengan api yang bergoyang cepat disebabkan angin yang berhembus dari laut. Suara ombak dan juga bau khas laut bahkan tercium dari bar yang dipenuhi bau arak basi ini.

"Aku juga menjagokan pria muda itu! Gerakannya seperti seekor puma!"sela salah satu pria tua berkulit putih yang mengenakan kemeja berumbai yang dipadukan dengan celana ketat serta sepatu boots hitam.

Cengiran lebar tampak diwajah pria muda bertato tengkorak yang duduk bersama pria tua yang dikenal dikalangan perompak dengan nama Clowd karena kebiasaannya tertawa keras itu. "Max itu mengerikan dan tidak bisa dihentikan jika sudah mulai bertarung!"pujinya dengan nada malas.

.

.

.

Ditengah arena yang beralaskan pasir dan hanya diterangi puluhan obor itu, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit berwarna coklat mengkilap dan rambut ikal sebahu yang bergerak liar mengikuti setiap gerakannya yang seperti seorang penari sedangkan bibir tipisnya menyeringai senang dan tanpa beban saat mengayunkan pedangnya.

Changmin atau yang lebih kenal sebagai Max bertarung dengan dingin tanpa memperdulikan keringat dan juga rasa sakit karena pisau Alfonso yang tadi mengores lengannya. Matanya terlihat bengis saat mengikuti setiap gerakan pria Spanyol yang cepat namun terlalu mengunakan emosi itu. Pertarungan ini membantunya mengusir rasa rindunya pada air laut yang sudah memanggil dirinya.

"Kau yakin akan menang dariku, Alfonso? Apa kau siap menjadi pelayanku? Dengan kekalahanmu, maka Jamaika akan jadi milikku!"Changmin bicara dengan suara tenang sambil terus menyerang pria Spanyol yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pedang miliknya yang bergerigi di ujungnya.

"Jangan berusaha mengecohku, anak muda! Di arena kematian ini akan kutunjukkan jika kau dan nama besarmu itu hanya omong kosong! Aku akan membuatmu mati dengan otak tercerai berai!"bentak Alfonso dengan suara keras yang membuat sorakan pendukungnya semakin menggila namun bukan Changmin jika dia merasa gentar sedikit pun.

Seringai tajam muncul dibibir tipis pria muda yang sangat benci diremehkan itu. dia membuat namanya ditakuti bukan karena senyum dan perbuatan baik tapi dengan darah dan jeritan ampun dari semua musuhnya. "Nama besarku hanya omong kosong? Wow, aku sangat terkesan dengan sikap percaya dirimu, Alfonso de Martel!"suara sinis Changmin yang diikuti senyum lebarnya itu membuat wanita-wanita penghibur yang juga sedang menyaksikan duel itu terkikik genit.

"Jangan main-main lagi, Max! Habisi dia cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan kapal taruhan itu!"jeritan lantang dari pria bertubuh kecil yang sudah berdiri diatas kursi itu membuat Changmin tertawa kecil dan segera melompat tinggi menyerang Alfonso yang sudah siap menangkis serangannya.

Pedang ditangan kanan Changmin bergerak cepat untuk melukai setiap bagian tubuh pria Spanyol yang berusaha keras menghindar sekaligus membalas setiap serangan pria muda berambut ikal yang kali ini terasa begitu mengerikan. Wajah pria berdarah Asia itu terlihat bengis dan dingin, tinju kirinya menghantam kuat mata kanan Alfonso sedangkan pedangnya menusuk bahu Alfonso hingga pria itu jatuh dengan keras diatas pasir. Tidak menunggu Alfonso berdiri apalagi membalasnya, Changmin langsung menendang keras rusuk pria itu hingga jerit kesakitannya terdengar diseluruh tempat itu dan untuk menutup kemenangannya itu, Changmin mengores dalam punggung Alfonso dengan huruf M yang menandakan kepemilikan!

"Aku menang! Sekarang Alfonso, kapalnya dan juga semua anak buahnya menjadi milikku!"seru Changmin kuat dengan kaki bersepatu boots yang tepat berada diatas kepala Alfonso yang sudah pingsan. Tidak ada seulas senyum pun diwajah tampan yang sedang mengangkat tinggi pedangnya itu!

"Dasar bajingan! Kau curang dan kami akan membalasmu! Lihat saja Max! Kau akan membayar mahal karena kekalahan Alfonso malam ini!"jeritan dan protes semua anak buah Alfonso de Martel terdengar seperti angin lalu ditelinga Changmin yang hanya menatap dingin pada mereka.

Disisi lain, para awak kapal dan pendukung Max juga bersorak, berteriak memuji semua kehebatan Max! Suara tawa terdengar saling bersahutan, semua orang kagum pada pria muda yang menjadi penguasa lautan itu, pria muda yang terpilih sebagai pemimpin dari semua perompak karena kemampuan dan keberaniannya. Pria muda dengan masa lalu kelam yang tanpa ragu akan membunuh saudara yang berani mengkhianatinya.

"HIDUP DEATH KING!"

"HIDUP DEATH KING!"

Sambil berjalan dengan gaya arogan menuju meja yang berada disudut bar itu, sepasang mata bambi Changmin menatap langsung pada seorang pria berparas menawan dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai,"Kau lihat tadi, Jae? Aku akan selalu menang!"ucap angkuh sambil memeluk bahu ramping pria muda yang terlihat acuh dan tidak tertarik pada semua perayaan kemenangan yang baru saja dimulai para awak kapalnya.

"Sombong sekali!"dengus Jaejoong, pria berambut panjang itu seraya menenguk _rum_ yang ada di cangkir miliknya. Dia benci tempat bau ini dan ingin segera menyingkir secepatnya jika bukan karena ide gila Max untuk sedikit berolahraga saat mendengar Alfonso membual tentang keinginannya membunuh sang Death King.

Junsu, pria bertubuh kecil yang tadi berteriak lantang itu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Changmin dengan penuh semangat,"Saudara kita memang hebat dan kemenangan ini membuat Max memiliki Jamaika, bukankah itu bagus? Tertawalah sedikit! Kau sangat menyebalkan, Jae!"gerutu pria berambut pirang kemerahan itu kesal.

"Yeah, sekarang kita bisa menikmati kuda, _rum_ dan juga segala kesenangan hidup ditempat ini sedangkan Max akan menghibur dirinya dengan setiap wanita penghibur yang siap membuka kaki untuknya!"cetus Jaejoong yang memang terlihat salah tempat di bar yang penuh dengan perompak kejam itu dengan suara sinis.

Tawa berderai keluar dari mulut tipis sang perompak tampan sontak membuat semua orang termangu karena jarang sekali Max memperlihatkan emosi sekecil apa pun,"Kau memang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hatiku, Jae!"

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Di ruangan luas dengan penerangan lampion dibeberapa sudut itu, berdiri tegak 2 orang pria yang mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna gelap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda saat mendengarkan uraian dari sang kaisar _Joseon_ yang baru saja memberikan amanat khusus dan harus dijaga kerahasiaannya.

"Suatu kehormatan anda memberikan perintah itu pada hamba, Kaisar Song."

Jung Yunho, pria muda bermata musang itu membungkuk hormat pada sang kaisar yang baru saja mengumumkan perintah khusus untuknya ditengah rapat tertutup yang hanya dihadari beberapa menteri penting.

"Aku percaya kau mampu untuk menjalankan tugas ini, bangsawan Jung. Banyak hal baik yang kudengar tentangmu dari beberapa menteri yang sangat kupercayai."ungkap sang kaisar dengan senyum tipis yang diikuti anggukan cepat dari beberapa menterinya.

Tugas penting ini akan membawa perdebatan dengan keluarganya namun Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa senang karena dari sekian banyak orang, dia 'lah yang terpilih. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dunia barat selalu menjadi tempat impian yang ingin dijelajahinya.

"Hamba tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan anda itu, Yang Mulia. Semua muatan itu akan tiba dengan selamat di Amerika!"janji Yunho tegas meski dia bisa melihat sorot khawatir dari ayah _-_ nya yang menjadi menteri kelautan _Joseon_ itu.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir!"gumam Menteri Jung begitu tiba dikediamannya bersama-sama dengan putra yang terlihat begitu berbinar karena mendapat kepercayaan setinggi itu dari sang kaisar. Selain muatan, Jung Yunho juga harus menyampai pesan tertulis pada gubernur Amerika.

Jung Yunho tahu benar apa yang membuat Menteri Jung khawatir dengan perjalanannya kali ini. Jalur yang akan dilaluinya memang bukanlah jalur yang biasa dilalui Jung _trade_ yang didirikannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Kali ini dia harus melewati Karabia yang terkenal dengan keganasan lautnya dan juga kebiadaban para perompak yang sudah membuat banyak sekali kapal bermuatan emas karam dan seluruh awaknya tidak pernah ditemukan.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, ayah _._ Aku yakin sekali kami akan berhasil sampai di Amerika dengan selamat! Aku juga akan membawa semua awak terbaik dan menyiapkan senjata untuk situasi yang tak terduga."nada yakin terdengar jelas dari suara Yunho yang terlihat begitu tidak sabar untuk memulai pertualangannya.

TAP...TAP...

"Kau mendapatkan tawaran itusaudaraku? Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Pertanyaan dari sang adik yang baru masuk ke ruang tamu itu menghentikan percakapan antara Yunho dengan Menteri Jung yang terlihat gelisah. "Tentu saja dan kita akan segera berangkat! Siapkan dirimu, Yoochun!"Pria muda itu menghampiri wanita paro baya yang sudah duduk tegak di salah satu kursi. "Aku pulang, ibu."sapanya sambil mengecup ringan pipi wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Dan kau akan pergi lagi!"sahut nyonya Jung telak yang membuat Yunho tertawa kecil sambil merangkul ringan bahu adiknya. "Bukan kau bilang perjalanan ke Jepang itu akan menjadi yang terakhir? Kenapa sekarang kau menerima tugas itu? Tempat itu begitu berbahaya! Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kedua putraku!"protes nyonya Jung dengan suara tajam.

Inilah perdebatan yang akan membuatnya lelah, sang ibu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. "Tapi aku akan kembali. Kami akan kembali dengan selamat dan aku janji ini akan menjadi perjalanan terakhirku!"Yunho mengenggam erat tangan dingin ibunya. Dia mengerti kekhawatiran sang ibu tapi hasratnya untuk menjelajahi samudera begitu berkobar.

"Biarkan kami pergi, ibu. Aku sangat ingin melihat Amerika! Ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukku, ibu."bujuk Yoochun sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang ibu yang terasa begitu tegang.

Nyonya Jung mendesah kalah, dia tidak pernah bisa berdebat dengan putra sulungnya terlebih lagi jika putra bungsunya ikut membujuknya namun tetap saja rasa takut dan sebuah firasat membuatnya enggan melepaskan kedua putra pergi.

"Pergilah! Tapi ingat, kalian harus pulang apapun yang terjadi!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **CORSICA**

Malam itu angin berhembus kencang hingga jendela kecil dikamar berpenerangan minim itu terus berbunyi aneh karena terus terhempas kuat. Disudut kamar kecil yang hanya memiliki kasur tipis nan kusam itu duduk seorang pria berperawakan ramping dengan rambut ikal kusut yang hampir menutupi sepasang matanya yang sewarna caramel. Kyu, nama pria muda yang sedang meringkuk sambil menahan isak tangisnya itu memeluk erat kedua kakinya sendiri untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya mengigil.

"Kenapa mama pergi? Aku benci tempat ini!"

Gumannya berulang kali sambil mengusap airmata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Sakit diseluruh tubuhnya tidak dihiraukannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan kejam pria tua yang selalu menyebutnya anak haram itu. Dia juga sudah malas untuk melawan karena setiap perlawanan hanya akan membuahkan hukuman yang lebih berat lagi.

KRIETTTTTTT...

Pintu kayu yang hampir roboh itu terbuka dan seorang wanita tua yang mengenakan mantel tebal dengan penutup kepala masuk sambil membawa setumpuk selimut tua dan sebuah kotak kecil yang diyakini Kyu berisi obat-obatan untuk lukanya. "Kau tidak perlu datang, Mrs. Lee. Ini sangat berbahaya!"

Meski suara serak itu terdengar tenang, namun Mrs. Lee tahu Kyu sedang menahan sakit dihati dan tubuhnya. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang pantas diperlakukan seburuk itu, apalagi pria muda yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu. Lord McKeen memang sangat keterlaluan!

"Aku harus! Kau harus diobati jika tidak luka itu akan membekas dan arwah ibumu akan menjerit padaku!"seru Mrs. Lee sambil mulai mengeluarkan beberapa botol salep dan juga segulung kain kasa tipis.

Kyu tergelak kecil diantara isak tangis yang terus ditahannya itu. Perhatian kecil dari wanita tua itu selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang perlahan sedingin batu karena semua ketidakadilan yang dialaminya. Mrs. Lee memang wanita bermulut tajam namun sangat baik hati. Mungkin dia 'lah satu-satunya orang ditempat terkutuk ini yang memikirkan apakah Kyu masih hidup atau mati.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua rasa sakit! Semua bekas luka ini akan membuatku ingat jika dia itu bukan ayahku!"sahut Kyu acuh, terlalu lelah menghadapi hidupnya yang tidak pernah bahagia ini. Dia hanya berharap suatu hari akan datang orang yang menyelamatkannya dari neraka yang diciptakan Lord McKeen untuknya!

Diam-diam Mrs. Lee menghapus airmata yang mendesak keluar dari kedua mata tuanya, dia begitu menyayangi Kyu,"Aku berdoa agar dewa segera datang dan mencabut nyawa pria busuk itu! Nereka adalah tempat yang pantas untuknya dan semua saudaramu itu!"kecam Mrs. Lee sambil mendorong pelan Kyu agar memperlihatkan punggungnya. "Oh, tuhan! Ini mengerikan..."suara terkesiap Mrs. Lee itu membuat Kyu meringis kecil.

"Mungkin setelah dia bosan menghukumku...Dia akan membunuhku!"guman Kyu lirih sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya. "Para dewa mungkin tidak mendengar doa kita..."desah Kyu hampir tak terdengar oleh Mrs. Lee.

Tangan kasar wanita tua itu mengusap sayang rambut ikal Kyu,"Tidak, Dear...Kau harus berjuang untuk hidup dan tumbuh menjadi kuat. Setelah itu balas semua perlakuannya padamu! Lord McKeen harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dicambuk!"~

"Aku mau dia dan semua putra kebanggaannya itu mati perlahan didepanku!"mata Kyu terlihat sedingin es saat mengucapkan hal yang paling diinginkannya itu.

.

.

.

 **JAMAIKA**

"Ughh...Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah yang diucapkan dengan nada bergetar bercampur takut itu, Max malah menyeringai aneh dengan mata memicing tajam pada wanita muda berambut pirang didepannya. "Kau takut? Alfonso kalah dan sekarang kau milikku!"tangan besar Max merenggut kasar gaun panjang wanita itu hingga robek dan memperlihatkan dada sintal yang berwarna pucat.

"Jangan sentuh aku...Kumohon...Hiksss...Jangan..."mohon wanita itu takut sambil beringsut mendekati pojok kamar berpenerangan minim itu. Dia tidak mau melayani apalagi menjadi milik dari seorang pria yang terkenal sadis seperti Max!

Rambut panjang itu ditarik kasar oleh Max hingga wajah wanita itu mendongak keatas. "Kau akan melayaniku! Menjeritkan namaku!"dengan kasar Max mendorong wanita itu hingga terlentang, mencengkram kedua tangannya yang terus memberontak dan menahan kedua kaki langsing yang terus bergerak liar itu dengan kedua pahanya. "Berhenti melawan atau kubunuh kau!"ancaman itu sontak menghentikan semua perlawanan.

Semua berlangsung cepat, Max melampiaskan semua gairahnya yang meledak-ledak tanpa peduli pada isak tangis dan rontaan wanita itu yang akhirnya menjadi erangan menjijikkan saat mereka mencapai klimaks. "Huh, menolakku dan sekarang kau mendorong dirimu padaku!"dengan asal Max mengenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar kecil Black Hell dengan langkah angkuh.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua reviews, follow, favourite. Ceritanya sedikit aneh? Changkyu moment? Pasti ada tapi gk secepat ini karena akan tiba waktunya Changmin menyelamatkan Kyu dari Corsica and pertualangan mereka baru akan dimulai. **Yang punya ide tentang kehidupan bajak laut boleh share ya^^**


	3. PIRATE 2

**Title : THE PIRATE** **'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast :** **CHANGKYU/** **Yunjae** **,** **OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **2**

.

.

 **JAMAIKA**

BRAK...

Pintu kayu besar itu terbuka lebar dengan sekali tendangan dari kaki bersepatu boots itu. Bau lembab tercium dari ruangan luas yang tampak terbengkalai itu, setiap perabot ditutupi oleh kain putih yang mungkin penuh dengan debu. Lukisan-lukisan berharga yang terpasang disetiap dinding sepanjang selasar itu seperti menjeritkan kata kesepian, tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela bergerak liar karena angin laut yang terus bertiup kencang ditengah malam itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka dengan rumah baru kita? Kau puas dengan ini, J?"

Changmin yang selalu bersikap dingin dan kejam itu tersenyum santai pada kedua pria muda yang berdiri disisi kiri dan kanannya. Kekalahan Alfonso telah membuatnya memenangkan bukan saja kepemilikan pada diri pria Spanyol itu, namun juga rumah mewah ini dengan semua budak didalamnya.

"Lumayan! Tapi seharusnya kau bungkam saja mulut sombong itu selamanya, Chwang!"cela Junsu yang selalu berpenampilan urakan sambil mulai melihat-lihat rumah besar dengan berbagai hasil rampokan berharga itu.

Pria yang dijuluki Death King karena kekejamannya saat menghabisi musuh itu mengusak rambut Junsu yang berwarna aneh,"Dia memang akan kubungkam. Ditengah lautan nanti!"suara Changmin terdengar dingin saat berbagi seringai tajam dengan pria muda berambut panjang dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci debu dan bau ini!"keluh Jaejoong sambil membuka beberapa peti berisi emas permata yang diletakkan sembarangan. "Perintahkan para budak itu membersihkannya besok! Aku mau semua telah rapi sebelum matahari terbenam!"perintah Jaejoong acuh tanpa takut pada mata tajam Changmin yang sekarang sedang merangkul bahu Junsu yang terkekeh.

"Tentu _, my lord_. Akan segera kukerjakan!"sindir Changmin tajam yang berbuah senyum kecil dibibir merah Jaejoong yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Bertahun-tahun melalui hidup yang keras ditengah lautan dalam perlindungan Changmin membuat Jaejoong tahu kadang dia memang sedikit keterlaluan dalam menuntut saudara tertuanya itu,"Aku hanya benci kotor, Chwang...Jangan marah padaku!"pria muda berparas malaikat itu beralasan.

"Dan aku benci diperintah! Kau akan melihat rumah ini bersih sebelum matahari tenggelam besok tapi setelah minggu ini kita akan kembali melaut! Aku bosan!"tegas Changmin sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah mewah Alfonso tanpa menunggu kedua saudaranya yang memasang wajah cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin laut berhembus kencang membawa suara kicauan burung dan bau asin yang terasa familiar di hidung Changmin yang sedang berdiri tegak mengawasi pekerjaan pada awaknya yang sedang menaikkan muatan. Mereka tetap akan berlayar sesuai dengan keinginan Changmin meski Jaejoong berulah dan mendiamkannya. Mata Changmin menggelap saat melihat bagaimana adik kecilnya itu sedang memaki kasar salah satu awak kapal Alfonso yang akan ikut dalam pelayaran kali ini.

"Dia selalu terlihat bersemangat!"

Dengan acuh Changmin menerima sebotol minuman yang disodorkan padanya,"Itu lebih baik daripada kau melihatnya sedih dan membantai semua awak dengan pedang kesukaannya. Kau yakin akan tetap disini?"tanyanya setelah meneguk setengah dari isi botol kecil itu.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati semua kesenangan di Jamaika yang sekarang menjadi milikmu. Bir dingin dan pelukan hangat beberapa wanita selama 1 atau 2 bulan!"sahut pria muda seusia Changmin itu dengan senyum mesum yang telah membuat deretan wanita jatuh untuknya.

Changmin menatap sekilas wajah tampan pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya setelah duel mereka yang berakhir seri di arena Black Hell beberapa tahun yang lalu,"Kalau begitu kita bertemu nanti di Amerika, jangan terlambat atau akan kutinggal kau!"ucapnya setengah mengancam.

"Pergi tanpaku? Wkwkkwk...Thunder bisa mengejarmu dengan cepat, sobat!"pongah pria itu dengan wajah sombong dan tawa kasar yang sering membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah. "Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi? Kudengar ada kapal asing yang mengangkut emas!"bisiknya cepat tepat ditelinga Changmin yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Itu memang tujuan utama dari pelayaran ini, Changmin akan merampas semua emas yang diangkut kapal dari Negara yang paling dibencinya. Dia akan mengambil semua barang berharga dari kapal itu, menjual semua awak termasuk sang kapten kapal untuk menjadi budak dan menenggelam kapal yang dilindungi langsung oleh pemerintah itu.

"Tunggu aku di Amerika dan akan kubawakan kau hadiah!"sahut Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria bertubuh tinggi besar disampingnya yang sedang mengedipkan mata pada beberapa wanita yang hilir mudik ditempat itu.

Tak terjawab bukan berarti tak terbaca, satu-satunya orang dianggap Changmin sebagai sahabat itu tertawa kecil. Dingin dan penuh rahasia, itulah sebagian diri Changmin yang begitu menarik dan misterius. Pria itu memilih menghentikan pembahasan mereka dan ikut melihat semua kesibukan awak kapal Death King hingga matanya menangkap objek yang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hatinya.

"YOOOOOO! J!"teriak pria bertato tengkorak itu kuat saat melihat Junsu berjalan santai di buritan kapal dengan menenteng karung besar berisi puluhan tali. "Aku akan merindukan humor anehmu, _dude_!"dengan kurang ajar pria itu mengedipkan matanya pada Junsu yang langsung mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Aku tidak!"balas Junsu dengan ekspresi mengejek yang membuat pria bertato yang berdiri tepat disamping Changmin terbahak keras. "Kuharap wajah jelekmu itu terkubur di dasar samudera!"teriak Junsu lagi dengan senyum lebar sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Changmin tertawa kecil, kedua adiknya memang punya sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang. Junsu yang ceria, selalu menganggap remeh segala hal dan selalu siap untuk pertualangan baru sedangkan Jaejoong yang pendiam, sangat perfeksionis dan benci pada segala sesuatu yang kotor namun keduanya sama-sama sangat menyukai kemenangan dan pertarungan yang adil.

.

.

.

 **CORSICA**

"Arghhh..."

Wajah Kyu meringis seraya mengigit kuat bibirnya agar erangan kesakitan tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Ujung pecahan cangkir yang dilemparkan wanita gila yang duduk seperti ratu itu baru saja melukai jarinya hingga darah mulai keluar dari luka itu. Hatinya memaki dan menyumpahi wanita berambut merah yang selalu terlihat puas saat menyakitinya itu.

" _Aku bersumpah kau akan membayar luka kecil ini 100x lipat!",_ desis Kyu dalam hati seraya menatap dingin pada saudari tirinya yang sedang menyeringai layaknya iblis itu.

"Ambilkan aku secangkir lagi dan ingat aku mau _earl grey tea_! Bukan teh dingin basi yang hanya pantas untuk parasit seperti dirimu!"perintah saudari tirinya itu dengan suara tinggi dan kasar.

Dengan mudah Kyu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya yang ingin meraih pedang yang terpajang didinding dan menusuknya pada dada Anne agar wanita nyinyir itu tidak bisa lagi menjerit selamanya. "Baik, Anne. Akan segera kuambilkan!"sahutnya patuh.

"Aku benar-benar berharap agar _father_ segera menjual anak sialan itu ke pasar budak!"desis Anne dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa benci pada Kyu yang sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu mewah itu.

Mark McKeen yang sedang bermain catur dengan John McKeen, saudara tertuanya hanya bisa menggeleng malas pada keinginan yang hampir setiap hari diucapkan saudari mereka itu. "Dia masih berguna untuk jadi pelayan kita, jadi bersabarlah hingga masa panen tiba! Setelah itu kita bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi! Lagipula bukankah tadi kau sengaja melempar cangkir itu?"ucap Mark seolah yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah saudara tiri yang seharusnya mereka sayangi.

"Tapi, Mark...Dia itu menyebalkan! Apalagi Greg selalu menolongnya!"gerutu Anne dengan wajah masam. Sejak kecil dia benci segala hal yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun, mulai dari namanya yang aneh, rambut ikalnya yang menyebalkan hingga kulit putih miliknya yang tanpa bintik.

"Lupakan pemuda bodoh itu! Dia tidak pantas untuk putri tuan tanah seperti dirimu!"cela John kasar. Dia tidak pernah menyukai tukang kuda yang digilai oleh saudarinya yang manja itu.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri diselasar dekat ruang tamu itu bersama Mrs. Lee yang membawa nampan teh mendengar setiap patah kata yang keluar dari mulut ketiga manusia kejam yang hampir setiap hari menyengsarakan hidupnya. "Mereka bahkan akan menjualku sebagai budak!"guman pria muda itu dengan senyum getir meski sepasang matanya mengobarkan api dendam.

"Sebelum masa panen tiba, kau harus melarikan diri!"bisik Mrs. Lee dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengan Kyuhyun.

Helaan nafas kesal bercampur takut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun,"Kuharap Tuhan memberiku satu kesempatan dan akan kubuat mereka semua membayar setiap luka yang pernah dilakukannya padaku! Akan kubuat mereka memohon di kakiku!"desis Kyu pelan sebelum kembali masuk ke ruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

 **THE DEATH KING**

Dengan kesal jaejoong melemparkan mantel panjang yang sejak tadi membalut tubuhnya dari hembusan angin laut yang sudah membuat rambut panjangnya berantakan dan sangat membutuhkan sisir. Kabinnya dikapal besar Max ini terlihat sama, bersih dan menguarkan aroma vanilla yang selalu bisa menenangkan kepanikan yang kadang masih dirasakannya saat kapal mulai berlayar.

"Tom! Kenapa kamarku berantakan? Mana selimut sutra kesayanganku?"keluhnya asal pada pelayan setianya yang baru masuk dengan membawa beberapa kotak kecil berisi barang pribadi milik Jaejoong.

"Pelayan akan segera mengaturnya, _my lord_ dan selimut anda ada dalam salah satu peti besar itu."sahut Tom pelan, seraya mulai mengatur benda-benda kecil yang akan membuat kabin itu terasa lebih nyaman.

Suara lembut itu memang tidak berhenti mengeluhkan segala hal sejak menit pertama Changmin mengumumkan mereka akan berangkat untuk berlayar. Tom yang sudah menjadi pelayan Jaejoong selama bertahun-tahun hanya memasang wajah datar. Mengerti jika tuan mudanya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di darat bersama kuda kesayangannya.

"Akan kubuat Max menyesal sudah memaksaku ikut dalam perompakan kali ini!"rutuk Jaejoong sembari membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah mencapai lautan bebas!"perintahnya acuh pada Tom yang hanya berguman kecil.

.

.

.

 **1 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

 **KARIBIA**

BOMMMM...

DUARRR...

ZHHHUUUUUSSSHH...

Percikan api, ledakan kuat dan juga suara retakan kayu terdengar jelas diantara riuhnya desingan meriam yang terus ditembakkan oleh para _gunners_ untuk membalas setiap tembakan mengerikan dari kapal raksasa berwarna hitam berbendera _Jolly Roger_ yang hampir melumpuhkan kapal besar milik Jung _Trade_ ini. Mereka adalah kapal resmi pemerintahan Joseon yang mendapat tugas untuk berlayar ke Amerika dengan membawa muatan sutra dan emas. 1 jam yang lalu saat badai tiba-tiba datang diikuti hujan deras, mereka masih sibuk menyeimbangkan posisi kapal tanpa tahu ternyata mereka telah diincar dan diintai oleh apa yang paling ditakuti oleh semua kapal pedagang dan kapal pemerintah.

 _Emerald,_ Kapal besar dan mewah dengan layar lebar putih yang berkibar itu dipimpin oleh kapten Jung yang terlihat sedang sibuk bertahan dan membalas semua serangan pedang dan tombak dari sekumpulan orang barbar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyerang kapal mereka ditengah laut karibia ini yang sedang mengamuk.

BAJAK LAUT!

PEROMPAK SAMUDERA!

Awak kapal _Emerald_ dan semua kru yang bisa bertarung mengangkat senjata untuk melawan para bajak laut yang tampak beringas itu, pilihannya hanya mati atau tertangkap dan menjadi budak yang mungkin saja akan dijual oleh para bajak laut yang sedang kesetanan ini pada para majikan-majikan berkulit putih dengan mata biru yang pasti akan memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah.

Ombak yang terus menghempas keras membuat _Emerald_ yang rusak parah terasa oleng, jeritan dan pekikan kesakitan terdengar disetiap sudut kapal, bahkan api tampak mulai membakar dapur kapal tempat sang koki asing melawan bajak laut bergigi emas dengan pisau daging yang terlihat begitu besar itu.

Hujan deras tidak mempermudah semua kesulitan dan kengerian yang sedang dihadapi awak kapal _Emerald_. Hati mereka semua berteriak takut, tangan-tangan yang gemetar memegang senjata dan kaki yang terasa lumpuh karena dinginnya malam dan air hujan. Mereka hanyalah pelaut dan juga aparat pemerintahan yang tidak pernah menghadapi bajak laut! Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Kapal milik bangsawan Jung hampir tenggelam dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan mati dan karam di lautan hitam tak berbatas yang terus mengamuk ditengah hujan badai ini.

Dari ujung matanya, Jung Yunho, kapten dari _Emerald_ melihat para perompak laut itu dengan begitu santai mulai mengangkut dan memindahkan semua kotak berisi berton-ton emas dan juga sutra yang seharusnya sampai di Amerika bulan depan sedangkan kelompok barbar yang lainnya menghabisi awak kapalnya dengan sadis dan seringai tajam dibibir.

Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa kasihan dimata bengis pria tinggi berotot seperti pegulat itu saat menusuk salah satu _sailing master_ Yunho yang sedang sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kemudi kapal walaupun dalam benaknya pria tampan yang sudah dibasah karena air hujan dan darah itu tahu mereka tidak akan bisa melewati malam ini. Sepasang mata musang itu tanpa lelah terus mencari sosok adiknya yang begitu dikhawatirkannya seraya melawan musuh berat yang baru kali ini ditemuinya!

TING...

PRAKK...

Pedang panjang dengan ujung yang berlumuran darah Yunho itu terus bergerak secepat angin, "Ternyata kaum bangsawan itu begitu lemah sekali!"ejek pria jangkung dengan pakaian hitam ketat yang membalut tubuhnya itu seraya terus mendesak gerakan Yunho yang terbatas karena lengannya sudah terluka karena pedang iblis dengan gagang tengkorok yang digenggam santai oleh pria itu.

Dengan mata penuh tekad, Yunho terus berusaha berkelit cepat dengan semua kemampuan bertarungnya meski hujan deras dan luka dilengannya membuat gerakan kapten kapal itu terasa kaku. Dia memang mungkin tidak bisa menang melawan pria yang sepertinya sangat ahli mengunakan pedang dan bergerak secepat ular itu tapi seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada nasib. Dia akan mati terhormat diatas Emerald jika perlu dan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditangkap sebagai tawanan atau budak!

"DASAR IBLIS TERKUTUK!"maki pria bermata musang itu penuh kemarahan pada pria yang sedang dihadapinya dan dapat dengan mudah ditebaknya jika pria jangkung dengan seringai setan ini adalah pemimpin dari perompak yang sedang menghancurkan _Emerald_ saat melihat betapa semua bajak laut itu begitu sadis memperlakukan awak kapal yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara bertarung yang benar ditengah lautan ini. "Kau mungkin bisa merampas semua emas itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menawan kami! Bunuh saja kami semua!"raung Yunho keras tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Dia tetap berdiri tegak ditengah geladak kapal yang sudah penuh mayat ataupun rintihan dari awak kapalnya yang terluka.

' _Kuharap_ _Yoochun_ _bisa_ _melarikan diri dengan_ _selamat, jika tidak beri dia kematian yang mudah_...'doa Yunho terus dalam hati karena dia tidak bisa menangkap sosok yang begitu dikhawatirkannya sejak para bajingan ini muncul begitu saja seperti hantu setelah meriam mereka menembak Emerald.

Max menyeringai tajam ditengah hujan yang terus membasahi tubuh kekar keduanya, tidak peduli sedikit pun pada kemarahan dan makian kasar yang dijeritkan kapten kapal itu padanya. Pria bermata bambi itu malah terlihat begitu menikmati situasi yang sudah seperti lautan neraka ini.

"J! Putuskan layar mereka!"

Teriak Max kencang tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun dari Yunho yang sedang menahan rasa sakit karena luka-lukanya. Dia benci semua bangsawan yang hanya bisa menjajah rakyat kecil dengan keji, bangsawan yang hanya bisa membuang aib mereka demi kehormatan dan citra didepan semua orang. Dengan kasar Max menghujamkan lagi pedang tajamnya pada punggung kiri Yunho yang sedang menunduk, berusaha menghindari kejaran pedangnya.

"SIAPPPP, BROTHER!"

Sahutan kuat ditengah kacaunya suasana pertarungan dan meriam yang terus ditembakan ditengah laut yang sekarang seterang siang itu membuat Yunho yang sedang menahan nyeri melirik sekilas darimana arah suara itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat seorang pria yang mungkin hanya sekitar 175cm bergerak cepat memanjat layar kapal yang tingginya puluhan meter tanpa tali pengaman dengan hanya membawa sebuah pisau melengkung ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat kapal ini karam dengan semua isinya? ORANG BARBAR TERKUTUK!"maki Yunho kasar dengan suara menjerit mengimbangi suara ombak yang terus saja membuat kapal ini semakin tenggelam dibagian geladaknya. Tangannya menahan sekuat tenaga pedang panjang sang perompak yang hampir mengenai bahunya lagi. Kaki Yunho mencoba mencekal bajingan sadis yang hanya memasang ekspresi sedingin es itu.

Tanpa peduli jeritan mengelegar pria yang diketahuinya sebagai kapten kapal mewah itu tentang kapal yang akan karam dan juga puluhan nyawa-nyawa yang akan melayang. Max, sang perompak tampan dengan mata gelap itu tanpa ampun menghajar lawannya yang sudah kewalahan itu. Tidak ada kehangatan sedikitpun dari pria jangkung yang baru menendang ulu hati Yunho dengan tenaga seperti setan itu.

"Ini adalah lautan tempatku berkuasa! Kau itu hanya satu dari sekian korban yang harus mati atau tunduk padaku!"serunya dengan nada arogan ditengah derasnya hujan yang bahkan seperti tidak menghalangi gerakan pria itu menikam perut Yunho dengan pedang tajam yang setia digenggamnya hingga darah keluar dan membasahi baju putih berbahan sutra yang dikenakan pemilik _Emerald_ itu.

Yunho terhuyung ke belakang dengan perut yang terasa seperti terbakar, kepala pria Jung itu terasa berkabut, matanya buram dan kakinya terasa tidak berpijak pada lantai kayu kapal lagi bertepatan dengan rasa sakit yang mengerikan menghujam kepalanya karena pukulan keras benda tumpul yang membuatnya jatuh tepat didepan sepasang kaki ramping bersepatu _boots_ setinggi lutut warna coklat dengan pisau tajam disetiap sudutnya.

"Kau lumayan hebat bisa bertahan melawan Max selama 15 menit!"guman suara lembut itu begitu dekat dengan telinga Yunho yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Yunho berusaha meraih pedang miliknya yang tadi terlempar saat dirinya terjatuh. Dia tidak mau mati ditangan para perompak ini!

Mata Yunho yang terasa begitu berat berusaha focus ditengah guyuran air hujan melihat pemilik sepatu boots itu menendang kuat pedangnya hingga menghilang ditengah kapal yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan Yunho bisa merasakan kapal miliknya mulai tenggelam perlahan.

"Ambil semuanya! Termasuk semua awak yang terluka!"

Itu suara terakhir yang Jung Yunho dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers. Beberapa bagian memang masih sama dengan NOBLEMAN tapi hanya untuk chapter ini dan sedikit di chapter depan. Sisanya, ff ini akan focus pada CHANGKYU.


	4. PIRATE 3

**Title : THE** **PIRATE** **'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast :** **CHANGKYU/** **Yunjae** **,** **OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT** **, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **3**

 **KARIBIA**

"Bunuh saja kami!"

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi budak!"

"Pasukan kapten Jung akan datang menghancurkan kalian semua...Kalian akan menyesal telah melakukan ini pada kapal resmi pemerintah Joseon!"

"Kalian itu perompak terkutuk! Dewa laut akan menenggelamkan kalian dan juga kapal terkutuk ini!"

Bughhh...

Bughhh...

Pukulan dan hantaman kuat dari salah satu pria yang mengenakan bandana berlambang sepasang pedang itu membuat 2 pria bertubuh kecil yang terus saja menjerit dan memaki diantara sekumpulan tawanan itu terdiam tak sadarkan diri. Dengan kasar mereka ditarik bersama puluhan pria lainnya yang tampak terluka dan terikat tali tambang.

"Masukan mereka semua kedalam ruang bawah tanah! Pisahkan!"perintah itu keluar dari mulut Max yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk putih yang terlihat berkualitas tinggi. Matanya yang setajam elang mengamati semua anak buah yang sedang melaksanakan perintahnya dengan cepat dan tanpa suara.

Seringai tipis tersungging diwajah sekeras baja dengan luka memanjang dari pelipis hingga ke pipi tirusnya yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, malah menambah kesan kejam dan aura arogan dalam dirinya. Ini akan menjadi perompakan terakhirnya tahun ini karena sang adik sudah memaksa ingin pulang ke rumah mereka. _"Aku sudah merindukan kuda dan daratan! Kenapa kau tega sekali_ _bersenang-senang di Jamaika dan_ _membiarkanku sepanjang tahun hanya melihat air!"_ keluh saudaranya yang pengerutu itu berulang kali yang akhirnya membuat sang kapten bajak laut menyerah kalah.

"Dimana dia, Junchan?"tanya Changmin yang dikenal dengan nama Max jika sedang berada di lautan pada pria yang tadi dipanggilnya untuk memutuskan tali layar _Emerald_ milik bangsawan yang mungkin sedang pingsan disalah satu kurungan besi mereka.

Mata Junchan terlihat berbinar melihat puluhan peti berisi emas dan sutra indah yang terbuka lebar dihadapan mereka, untuk sejenak tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan sosok tinggi bermata dingin yang akhirnya menepuk keras bahunya.

"Jawab aku! Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi!"desis Max dingin sambil menatap sekeliling ruang kapal itu.

Junsu atau yang sering dipanggil saudara-saudara angkatnya dengan nama Junchan itu mendengus kecil sebelum tertawa dengan riang seraya mengambil salah satu batang emas yang begitu berkilau. "Kau memang tidak pernah membiarkanku bersenang-senang!"gerutu Junchan dengan malas sambil terus mengelus emas batangan yang ada ditangannya. "Jaejoong sedang mengganti baju! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bencinya dia jika penampilannya tidak sempurna! Adikmu itu memang aneh!"serunya setengah mengejek, tidak menyadari jika orang dimaksudnya sudah berdiri disamping Max yang terlihat melingkarkan lengannya dengan santai dan sayang dibahu ramping itu.

"Aku tidak seperti kau yang selalu berpenampilan seperti budak! Kotor dan kucel, bahkan Richard yang setiap hari membersihkan geladak berpenampilan lebih bagus darimu!"cela suara lembut itu dengan tajam pada Junsu yang segera berbalik dan memberikan cengiran bodohnya pada sosok seindah malaikat yang sudah mengenakan pakaian kering dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka memperlihatkan kulit dada sepucat pualam, kaki ramping yang dibalut celana kulit hitam ketat dan dilengkapi boots setinggi lutut dengan gerigi disetiap sisinya.

Indah sekaligus menakutkan!

Max tersenyum tipis melihat pertengkaran kedua saudara angkatnya itu, hidupnya memang sangat keras dan berat. Dia selalu harus membuat keputusan yang kadang kala dianggap kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, dia harus melakukan semua perbuatan yang mungkin akan membuatnya dimasukkan dalam neraka panas untuk memastikan dirinya tetap bernafas namun kehadiran 2 pria muda eksentrik yang sedang saling mendelik dan mencela itu membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah. Hari dimana Max menemukan mereka adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya yang seperti dikutuk oleh para dewa!

"Hentikan perdebatan yang membosankan ini dan ambil apa yang kalian inginkan sebelum aku membagikannya pada semua awak saat kita mendarat, setelah itu pergilah istirahat karena aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian mengeluh sakit!"seru pria jangkung itu seraya berbalik, ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Tangan kurus dengan jari-jari lentik itu menahan kuat lengan Max yang kembali berbalik menatap adik tersayangnya. "Chwang, kita jadi pulang? Bagaimana dengan bangsawan itu dan semua anak buahnya?"tanya Jaejoong, sosok indah berambut hitam panjang yang hanya diikat seutas tali itu menahan langkah sang bajak laut. Wajahnya itu terlihat seindah venus dengan garis lembut yang menambah keanggunan sosoknya hingga membuat hampir semua musuh Max biasanya takluk tanpa melawan atau pun terkocoh hingga mudah mereka taklukan.

Max menarik cepat tubuh ramping adik tersayangnya dan mengecup kuat pipi yang terasa dingin itu. "Tentu saja kita pulang. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan malaikat keberuntunganku!"tegas pria itu dengan senyum tulus yang hanya diberikan pada kedua adiknya. "Bangsawan itu dan semua anak buahnya akan kita jual, seperti biasa! Banyak sekali tuan tanah yang membutuhkan budak untuk mengolah perkebunannya di Amerika! Untuk apa kau bertanya, Jae? Tertarik padanya?"goda Max seraya memeluk erat adiknya yang memasang wajah kesal itu.

"Bukan itu, dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang!"desis Jaejoong dingin dengan mata sendu yang terlihat penuh kesedihan hingga Junsu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia tidak suka melihat pria muda yang sekarang tampak bahagia itu bersedih lagi.

Mengusir segala pikirannya tentang masa lalu dan memaksakan senyum lebar diwajahnya membuat Junsu diam-diam menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya karena melihat ekspresi sendu diwajah cantik saudara angkatnya yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Max. _"Masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar kami!"_ yakin Junsu dalam hati meskipun kadang sedikit ragu menyelinap dan membuatnya terbangun di malam-malam hujan badai.

"Jae! Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat kemari dan pilih semua benda-benda indah ini!"Junsu mengangkat tinggi segulung panjang sutra Prancis berwarna merah darah yang terlihat begitu lembut. "Kapal itu benar-benar penuh harta!"tawanya riang sambil melirik Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan dia baik-baik saja pada Max yang meninggalkan ruang itu dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Dengan langkah ringan Jaejoong mendekati salah satu peti yang terbuka dan mengambil sebuah medali aneh diantara kumpulan emas perak itu.

Junsu mengerling nakal pada pria menawan berambut panjang yang terlihat melamun itu, meski mereka sering sekali berdebat tapi Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, melebihi rasa sayang dan hormatnya pada Max. "Yang kau pegang milik kapten kapal itu. Aku mengambilnya saat dia roboh karena pukulan Max!"beritahu Junsu acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mau ini!"guman Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

.

Dengan obor yang terus bergoyang ditangannya Jaejoong menyusuri tangga curam yang terus berderit setiap kali dia melangkah menuju ruang bawah kapal yang dijadikan saudaranya untuk menawan semua orang yang ditangkap dalam aksi mereka. Terkadang Max menjual semua orang itu sebagai budak pada bangsa kulit putih atau kadang memperkerjakan mereka sebagai budak dipulau tempat tinggal mereka, Kuba.

"Eugghh..Ishh...Ughhhh...Lepaskan kami..."

"Kumohon...Bebaskan aku..."

"Para dewa, bantulah kami...Hiksss...Tolong kami!"

Suara-suara yang mengerang kesakitan, ketakutan dan permohonan lirih itu terdengar sayup diantara gelak tawa para anak buah saudaranya yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka itu menuntun langkah pelan Jaejoong menuju kurungan paling ujung yang terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya sedikit pun. Pria yang selalu menjadi senjata rahasia saudaranya itu sangat penasaran dengan pria tinggi besar yang jatuh seperti sekarung kentang dihadapannya. Mata tajam pria itu mengingatkan pada seseorang yang membuatnya ada ditempat ini!

Sepasang mata doe itu melihat kedalam kurungan kecil yang hanya dialasi jerami kasar itu dengan bantuan nyala obor ditangannya. Tubuh besar pria yang diketahuinya sebagai kapten Jung itu tampak meringkuk gemetar, luka ditubuhnya terlihat parah dan masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Pria itu mengigau, mungkin karena demam tinggi atau kedinginan karena udara diruang bawah tanah ini memang terasa membeku.

"Tampan..."gumam Jaejoong pelan saat melihat wajah yang terpahat sempurna dan penuh lebam itu dengan bantuan obornya. Pria muda yang selalu merasa dunia ini tidak adil untuknya itu tampak berpikir keras hingga kerut tipis tergambar didahinya, dia bukan saja penasaran pada mata dingin yang tampak familiar itu, tapi juga pada lambang yang ada pada layar yang diturunkan oleh Junsu tadi. "Aku akan mencari tahu dan mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku memilikinya sebagai budak!"seringai licik mengulas di _cherry lips_ saudara termuda Max itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong berbalik dan keluar dari tempat berbau busuk yang sedikit membuatnya merinding itu. "Awasi kapten kapal itu! Jika dia bangun dan melawan, buat dia diam!"perintah pria berpenampilan menawan itu pada pengawal setianya yang segera mengangguk tanpa bertanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kabin tempat Jaejoong tidur.

Baru saja tangan dengan jemari lentik itu akan membuka pintu kabin saat sebersit rasa aneh melintas di kepalanya, "Tunggu, Tom!"panggil Jaejoong pelan menghentikan langkah cepat si pengawal berbadan tinggi besar dengan tangan yang dipenuhi tato yang segera kembali menatap wajah tuan muda yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari wabah malaria beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan ekspresi datar. "Pastikan saudaraku tidak tahu jika aku mengunjungi tawanannya itu!"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, _my lord_."

.

.

.

.

 **CORSICA**

KLING

BUGHHH

Suara pedang yang beradu terdengar sayup diantara ombak pantai yang terus saja beriak dan menghempas bebatuan besar disekeliling tempat Kyuhyun sedang berlatih pedang dengan Greg yang diam-diam mengajarinya. Pria muda berambut ikal itu bergerak kaku membalas serangan cepat Greg. Kemampuannya tidak pernah berkembang pesat karena Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah punya waktu bersantai.

"Hentikan, Kyu! Kau akan pingsan jika kita terus melanjutkannya!"bentak Greg dengan nada khawatir saat melihat Kyu yang sudah pucat pasi berusaha berdiri tegak dengan pedang besar itu.

Mereka tumbuh bersama dan Greg sangat menyesal pada apa yang terjadi sahabatnya. Lord McKeen memang tidak punya hati, dengan tega pria tua itu menjadikan putranya sebagai pelayan dan tidak ragu memberikan hukuman berat jika tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan. Pipi Kyuhyun yang membiru itu bukti dari kekerasaan tangan sang Lord!

"Aku harus bisa menjaga diriku, Greg!"jerit Kyu kuat diantara suara deburan ombak. "Aku tidak mau dijual! Aku harus bisa lari dari pulau terkutuk ini!"suara kuat Kyuhyun melemah saat dia jatuh terduduk. Setiap hari dia semakin ketakutan, dia melihat sendiri bagaimana ayahnya mencambuk para budak agar bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, bagaimana para budak itu dikurung tanpa fasilitas yang memadai. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi padanya!

Greg berlutut didepan Kyu yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, dengan sayang diusapnya ikal berantakan itu. "Besok kita belajar lagi. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahatlah. Ini hari yang berat, Kyu!"

Ini memang hari yang berat untuk mereka. Greg yang harus memindahkan berton-ton biji jagung karena dia berusaha membantu Kyu yang memang tidak bersalah. Semua lagi-lagi karena ulah Anne yang mengadu pada Lord McKeen jika Kyu sengaja menjatuhkan minyak dilantai hingga Anne terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir. Itu tidak mungkin dilakukan Kyu karena seharian Kyu ada dikandang kuda dan membersihkan tempat bau itu!

"Aku lelah, Greg. Kadang aku ingin sekali bunuh diri agar semua ini selesai!"lirih Kyu dengan sorot mata kelam memandang jauh ke lautan hitam.

"Jangan gila! Kau harus kuat dan bertahan hidup. Mati adalah bukti kau kalah pada semua ketidakadilan dan kekejaman Lord McKeen!"bentak Greg seraya memegang kuat bahu Kyu.

Suara tajam Greg itu memenuhi kepala Kyu yang terasa sedikit pusing, dia belum makan seharian ini. "Kau benar, Greg! Aku harus hidup, bertahan dan menjadi kuat karena aku harus membalas semua perbuatan keji Lord sombong itu! Akan kubuat dia dan semua putra putrinya menyesal sudah menyengsarakan hidupku!"tekad Kyu meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkan semua itu.

"Itu baru Kyu yang kukenal! Jika kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta, maka hiduplah dengan rasa dendam!"saran Greg memang terdengar aneh, namun mampu membuat Kyu tersenyum kecil dengan mata penuh ambisi

Dengan semangat baru Kyu berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Greg yang selalu ada untuknya, walaupun tidak bisa membantunya. "Akan kubuat Anne menyesal sudah menyebabkan Lord gila itu menghajarku tadi sore!"

.

.

.

.

 **THE DEATH KING**

Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang dan rasa sakit hebat dikepalanya menyadarkan Jung Yunho dari pingsannya. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka, seperti ada perekat yang menempel erat dipelupuknya. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu mengerang menahan sakit membakar disalah satu lengannya saat dia berusaha mengerakkan badannya yang terasa kaku dan mengigil hebat. Gelap adalah hal pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatannya dan bau busuk membuat hidungnya yang dingin terasa sakit. Perlahan kapten kapal _Emerald_ itu mengeser tubuhnya hingga terduduk dan bersandar pada sesuatu yang terasa begitu kasar dipunggungnya yang telanjang, sepertinya mereka telah membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya. Goyangan pelan yang dirasakannya menyadarkan Yunho jika dia sedang ada disebuah kapal. Matanya yang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan disekitarnya menatap sekeliling tempat itu dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut hebat dan rasa sakit hebat ditangannya yang terluka.

Luka panjang dan terus mengeluarkan darah ditangan, bahu dan perut bawahnya mengingatkan Yunho jika tadi kapal besar yang akan dibawanya ke Amerika telah diserang oleh segerombol perompak saat hujan badai sedang terjadi. "Tidak...Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Jalur yang kami ambil itu sangat aman!"erang Yunho sedikit putus asa dan berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang dialaminya setelah pertengkaran kecil dengan adiknya yang ingin mereka berhenti disalah satu pelabuhan disepanjang jalur menuju daratan berkulit putih itu. Bangsawan muda itu menarik nafas beberapa kali, dia harus menenangkan dirinya jika ingin berpikiran jernih dan menemukan jalan keluar dari situasi tak terduga ini!

Sudah berapa lama dia pingsan? Apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya? Apa Yoochun selamat? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa semua orang mati? Siapa para perompak yang bahkan berani menyerang kapal berbendera resmi? Semua pertanyaan yang melintas dibenaknya itu seketika membuat bangsawan muda _Joseon_ itu yang biasanya selalu tenang itu kembali panic dan berusaha merangkak mendekati pintu kecil tempat dia dikurung. Awak-awak kapalnya yang dibunuh dengan kejam, peti-peti kemas berisi sutra dan emas yang dijarah oleh para perompak itu dan tidak ketinggalan pria jangkung yang sudah menusuknya tanpa ragu.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa dan mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit ditubuhnya Yunho mengedor-gedor pintu kayu yang digembok dari luar itu. "BUKA PINTU INI! LEPASKAN AKU! ADA ORANG DILUAR? BUKA PINTU INI!"jeritnya keras berulang kali tanpa peduli tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan tangan yang digunakannya untuk mengedor kurungan itu sudah dipenuhi darah segar dari lukanya yang tidak diobati.

"BUKA PINTU INI, PENGECUT!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! AYO HADAPI AKU JIKA KALIAN BERANI!"

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Langkah kaki diatas papan yang berderit itu kemudian diikuti muncul sosok bayangan hitam didepan kurangan tempat Yunho menjerit lantang . "Sekali lagi kau menjerit, akan kubuang kau ketengah gerombolan hiu!"desis suara serak yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah kegelapan pekat ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Dimana aku? Mana awak kapalku? Buka pintu sialan ini! Kalian tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa! Buka pintu ini, bajingan! Kalian akan mati jika pemerintah _Joseon_ tahu kalian sudah membajak kapal resmi!"seru Yunho lantang, dia harus keluar dari tempat ini apa pun caranya, nyonya Jung akan mati berdiri jika tahu saat ini kedua putranya ada ditangan perompak lautan.

Tawa mengejek yang kasar keluar dari mulut sosok hitam yang ada didepan kurungan tempat Yunho terus saja berusaha mendobrak pintunya sambil menjeritkan semua ancamannya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Mau kau itu saudagar kaya, pangeran bahkan raja sekalipun! Disini kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! Ditengah lautan ini hanya ada satu raja yaitu _Death King_!"seru sosok hitam itu dengan suara bangga dan tidak takut sedikit pun pada ancaman Yunho yang langsung terduduk lemas.

' _Death King? Legenda itu benar ada?_ 'batin Yunho sedikit gentar dengan dada yang tiba-tiba berdebar sangat kencang, sebersit rasa takut memenuhi dirinya. Tangannya gemetar mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari semua isu yang pernah didengarnya tentang perompak paling bengis yang pernah ada.

Bangsawan muda itu kemudian mengetatkan rahangnya dengan mata mengeras, _'Tidak mungkin! Pasti itu hanya bualan saja untuk menakuti semua tawanan mereka. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk lari atau mengambil alih kapal ini!_ 'Yunho terus saja berpikir keras tanpa menyadari sosok hitam itu sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **KARIBIA**

"Kapten! Ada sesuatu disana!"

Jeritan kuat dari awak kapal itu menghentikan pria bertato tengkorak yang baru saja akan meneguk anggur dari botol yang diserahkan pelayannya. Secepatnya dia bergegas menuju arah suara dan dilihatnya para awak kapal juga sedang menatap pada sebuah titik yang terlihat mengapung pada sesuatu.

"Kami juga melihat titik-titik kecil yang mungkin adalah api jauh disebelah barat saja, kapten! Sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertempuran!"beritahu awak kapal yang melihat kapten kapal mereka juga sudah berdiri di dek itu.

Mata tajam pria itu memicing untuk kearah barat yang ditunjukkan awaknya, asap yang masih tersisa memperkuat dugaan awaknya. "Ambilkan teropongku!"perintahnya cepat dan tak lama sebuah teropong panjang sudah ada ditangannya. Beberapa saat pria itu melihat apa yang sedang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan itu.

"Jalankan kapal ini lebih cepat! Sepertinya itu adalah mayat!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers, reviews, follow and favourite. Chapter depan Kyu akan bertemu dengan bajak laut tampannya. Untuk yang menebak jika kyuhyun bakal menderita dsb, ikuti saja terus dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada kyuhyun.

Terlalu banyak porsi Jaejoong di ff changkyu ini? yup, alasannya karena ini awalnya ff yunjae dan sedang berusaha gw ubah ke versi changkyu, so di chapter kedepannya tentu saja akan mengutamakan changkyu. Harap dimengerti ya.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON.


	5. PIRATE 4

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **KARIBIA**

 **THE DEATH KING**

Api yang berkobar cepat melahap kayu bakar di perapian kecil itu membuat siluet wajah tampan Max terlihat bengis di mata pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Jack, pria muda yang mengunakan satu penutup mata itu selalu takut dan gemetar jika sudah melihat melihat seringai aneh dibibir tipis sang pemimpin _Death King_ yang selalu membunuh dengan kejam dan tanpa ragu ini.

"Jadi dia pergi ke tempat tawanan itu?"

Suara datar itu membuat Jack cepat-cepat mengangguk, "Bersama Tom!"beritahunya tanpa diminta. Bertahun-tahun melayani pria jangkung yang terkenal sebagai pembawa kematian di lautan itu membuat Jack tahu lebih baik dia mengatakan semuanya dulu sebelum Max bertanya lebih jauh.

Max atau Changmin bangun dari sofa panjang tempatnya berselonjor dengan segelas _vodka_ murni ditangannya untuk merayakan kemenangan malam ini. Tubuh tinggi itu menjulang diatas Jack yang terus menghindari tatapan menyelidik mata sedingin es kutub itu, dia memang ditugaskan pemimpin Death King ini untuk selalu mengawasi kedua adiknya tanpa lengah karena jika dia sampai melakukan kesalahan maka nyawanya akan menjadi taruhan.

"Menarik sekali kabar darimu ini, Jack."dengan kuat Changmin meremas bahu salah satu anak buahnya yang selalu pintar berpura-pura bodoh itu. "Pindahkan orang itu secepat mungkin! Aku tidak mau Jaejoong sampai bertemu dengannya lagi!"perintah Changmin tajam pada Jack yang langsung membuka mulutnya dan bicara dengan nada takut.

"Adik anda akan membunuhku jika aku sampai ketahuan!"tolak Jack secara tidak langsung dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk. Disatu sisi dia takut pada Max yang bisa saja melemparnya ke lautan ganas saat ini juga, disisi lain dia juga tidak mau menerima kemurkaan dari Jaejoong yang dia tahu bahkan bisa lebih mengerikan dari sang _Death King_!

Tawa kecil yang terdengar sinis keluar dari mulut Changmin yang bisa melihat ketakutan yang menguar seperti aroma parfum busuk dari tubuh kurus Jack yang begitu tegang. Pria muda yang sudah mengarungi lautan bertahun-tahun dan menghadapi semua kekerasan, kekejaman dan ketidakadilan dalam setiap helaan nafasnya itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan salah satu orang yang paling disayanginya kembali menderita. Dia bahkan akan membunuh untuk memastikan hal itu tidak terjadi lagi!

"Lakukan saja perintahku! Jaejoong tidak akan tahu dan kepalamu akan selamat!"putusnya dingin dan tak terbantahkan yang membuat Jack mengangguk pasrah dan segera pergi untuk menjalankan perintahnya.

Sepasang mata gelap Changmin menatap tajam kearah lautan hitam tempatnya bertahan hidup selama ini. Riak ombak yang dalam sekejab bisa berubah menjadi badai hebat selalu membawa perasaan damai di hatinya yang sudah membeku selama bertahun-tahun. Malam dimana dia menemukan Jaejoong adalah titik balik dari semua kehidupannya yang semula hanya dipenuhi pertarungan dan kematian.

"Tangan ini sudah berlumuran darah dan akan terus seperti itu jika untuk melindungimu, malaikat keberuntunganku!"sumpah Changmin dingin dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat sebuah liontin.

.

.

.

Sambil bersiul pelan Junsu yang sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya mengetuk pintu kabin yang ditempati Max. Ini masih pagi buta, matahari bahkan belum terbit tapi Jack, pelayan setia Max telah datang menemuinya dengan perintah jika saudara tertuanya itu ingin agar Junsu segera datang ke kabinnya.

"Masuklah!"

Dalam hati Junsu mendengus kesal mendengar suara tajam yang menyiratkan kekuasaan Max yang selalu dibenci sekaligus dikaguminya itu. Perlahan Junsu mendorong pintu kabin itu dan melangkah masuk dengan gaya malas seperti biasanya. Dia adik Max dan bukan para pelayannya jadi jangan pernah harapkan Junsu membungkuk hormat!

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Max? Ini baru jam 4 pagi dan aku seharusnya masih menikmati mimpi indah bersama semua emas itu! Tidak tahukah kau jika aku begitu lelah karena petualangan kita semalam? Aku bahkan belum menikmati cangkir kopi pertamaku!"cerocos Junsu panjang lebar tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata dingin Max padanya.

"Diamlah, J! Kepalaku sakit mendengar suaramu itu!"herdik Changmin kasar pada adiknya yang memang selalu saja bicara seperti ledakan meriam. Ribut dan mengesalkan!

Suara tajam Max tidak membuat Junsu takut, pria muda yang eksentrik itu malah dengan santai menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa panjang Max dan memainkan sebuah pedang yang selalu digunakan saudaranya itu dalam setiap perompakan. "Ckckck...Menyebalkan! Jadi untuk apa kau mengangguku sepagi ini? Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk sesuatu yang menggeras?"Junsu tertawa kecil sambil mengerling nakal pada bagian bawah tubuh Max yang hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut tipis.

Bukannya meladeni humor aneh Junsu yang sedang mengedipkan usil padanya. Max memilih beranjak dari ranjang besarnya dan meraih sebuah jubah hitam untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya yang terlihat penuh otot. "Aku ingin kau melakukan apa saja agar Jaejoong sibuk selama sisa pelayaran dan melupakan bangsawan yang kita tawan semalam!"

Tatapan tajam yang diikuti suara Max yang begitu serius membuat Junsu serta merta melupakan humor anehnya dan balas menatap saudara sekaligus penolongnya itu dengan sorot penuh tanya dan waspada karena selama ini Max tidak pernah memberinya perintah seaneh itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Chwang? Kenapa aku harus membuatnya sibuk? Apa yang kau ketahui namun tidak kuketahui? Jelaskan padaku dulu alasannya!"tuntut Junsu dengan nada mendesak yang tidak disembunyikannya.

"Karena aku tidak mau Jaejoong bertemu lagi dengan kapten kapal itu!"sahut Max singkat tanpa niat menjelaskan apapun dan lebih memilih menatap kearah matahari yang sedang terbit dan memancarkan sinar jingga yang begitu indah di seluruh lautan.

"Karena kau takut aku kembali ke tempat itu, Max?"

Suara lembut yang menyela percakapan yang seharusnya dirahasiakan itu sontak mengejutkan Max dan juga Junsu yang tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah berdiri diambang pintu kabin dengan seringai tipis yang membuat Junsu melirik cepat pada Max yang sudah kembali memasang ekspresi tenang diwajah tampannya.

"Jae, apa maksudmu?"desis Junsu pelan seraya berdiri dan menghampiri pria muda berparas menawan yang sudah menjadi saudaranya selama belasan tahun yang mereka lalui bersama.

Sejak awal Jaejoong sudah meminta Tom mengawasi kabin Junsu dan begitu pelayannya datang dan mengatakan jika Junsu dipanggil. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong segera mengikuti Junsu karena dia tahu pasti Max pasti akan melakukan sesuatu karena sejak melihat liontin itu, Jaejoong curiga jika pembajakan dan pemusnahan kapal bangsawan _Joseon_ itu memang disengaja oleh Max!

"Aku tahu kalau Chwang pasti akan melakukan sesuatu! Liontin yang melingkar di leher Chwang itu sama persis dengan liontin yang kuambil dari kapten kapal itu! Namun hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah kenapa lambang kapal bangsawan itu sama dengan yang terukir dipunggungku dan juga di perut Junsu?"sepasang mata doe itu berkilat penuh emosi saat mengatakan semua yang semalaman ini memenuhi benaknya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya!"suara Max terdengar sedingin es kutub.

Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi saat mendengar nada final itu. Nekad dicengkramnya lengan atas Max yang masih menatap kearah lautan. "Kau harus atau aku akan mencari tahu sendiri! Kalau perlu aku akan kembali ke tempat itu karena aku ingin jawabannya! Kenapa mereka membuang kami? Kenapa kau memiliki liontion itu? Siapa kapten kapal itu? Apa kita memiliki hubungan dengannya?"

Dari tempatnya berdiri Junsu bisa melihat jika Jaejoong yang baru saja memberondong Max dengan semua pertanyaan itu hampir sampai pada batasnya. Tubuh ramping saudaranya terlihat bergetar hebat. Meski benci mengakuinya, dalam sudut hati terdalamnya Junsu juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan mengubur semuanya karena menurutnya masa depan bersama Max dan Jaejoong-lah yang terpenting.

"Jae, kumohon lupakan semua itu. Anggap saja kau tidak melihat liontin itu!"guman Junsu sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong seperti yang selalu dilakukannya untuk menenangkan saudaranya yang pasti sedang merasa marah itu.

Kepala berambut panjang itu menggeleng tegas,"Tidak, Junchan! Aku harus tahu jawabannya dan Max pasti tahu sesuatu!"dagu Jaejoong terangkat tinggi, menuntut jawaban dari pria berwajah keras namun berhati tulus yang sudah menolong dan membesarkannya.

"Cukup, Jae! Aku tidak kau membahas lagi masa yang telah kita lewati itu! Sekarang kau adalah adik dari Death King dan hanya itu saja yang harus kau pedulikan! Tempat terkutuk tidak boleh kau datangi, meski dalam mimpi sekalipun!"

Kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong bukanlah hal baru untuk Max yang telah membesarkan kedua pria muda yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan keras. Dia tahu setiap sifat kedua adik angkatnya itu. Keputusannya mungkin akan membuat Jaejoong marah, mengamuk, mendiamkannya namun pada akhirnya akan selalu mematuhinya!

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Chwang! Tempat itu adalah neraka dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Lupakan saja semuanya!"guman Junsu tegas seraya meremas bahu Jaejoong.

Sepasang mata doe itu mendelik tajam pada Junsu yang sepertinya sangat membenci dan mau membuang semua masa lalu mereka tanpa peduli pada semua pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu. "Tapi kita harus tahu siapa kita dan apa hubungan kita dengan Chwang!"protes Jaejoong berang karena dia sempat berpikir Junsu akan mendukungnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu dan aku juga tidak berminat! Kau ingin tahu hubunganmu denganku, Jae?"tatapan tajam Max seperti menembus dalam hati Jaejoong yang refleks mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu!"jawabnya cepat.

Tangan besar Max mengusap sayang rambut panjang Jaejoong yang terurai indah dipunggungnya,"Kau dan Junchan adalah saudaraku! Tidak peduli darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh kita sama atau tidak!"tegas Max seraya menatap tajam kedua pria muda yang berdiri dihadapannya,"Sekarang aku ingin kau tidak menemui kapten kapal itu lagi! Ini perintah!"

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong tangan besar Max yang berusaha memeluknya, sorot matanya tidak kalah tajam dari Max,"Kau menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu, Max!"desisnya dingin sebelum berlari meninggalkan kabin itu dengan membanting keras pintu kabin.

"Kejar dia Junchan!"perintah Max cepat.

.

.

.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi tentang Chwang! Tanpa dia mungkin kita sudah mati, Jae!"

Seperti biasanya, Junsu menghambur masuk kedalam kabin Jaejoong bahkan tanpa mengetuk sekalipun. "Kau akan membuat Chwang sedih! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah membantahnya jika itu berkaitan dengan masa lalu?"tanpa basa basi lagi Junsu menegur sekaligus mengingatkan Jaejoong pada janji yang pernah mereka ikrarkan saat berumur 15 tahun dimana Max hampir mati karena menyelamatkan keduanya yang diam-diam menyelinap dalam Thunder yang akan berlayar ke Seoul.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam saat membayangkan kejadian mengerikan yang masih segar dalam ingatannya itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu! Kenapa mereka membuang kita? Siapa kita? Apa salah kita?"suara lembutnya terdengar begitu lirih dan frustasi.

Junsu mendengus kasar sambil memainkan liontin yang terletak diatas peti baju Jaejoong yang setengah tertutup,"Apa itu penting? Bukankah sekarang kau bahagia dan tidak pernah kelaparan atau kedinginan lagi?"Junsu melemparkan fakta tak terbantak itu tepat dalam benak Jaejoong yang sedang merengut kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertengkaran kecil itu, Jaejoong mendekam didalam kamarnya dan tidak sekali pun keluar meski Junsu terus membujuknya bahkan sekali waktu Max sendiri yang datang karena sikap diam Jaejoong itu selalu bisa membuat emosinya tersulut yang akhirnya berakibat pada nasib para tawanan yang semakin mendapat amukan dari the Death King yang terkenal kejam itu.

Meski masih mengurung diri dalam kabinnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah berhenti mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada kapten kapal itu dari Tom yang diam-diam ditugaskannya untuk merawat luka pria bangsawan yang menurut pelayannya itu sangat keras kepala dan selalu berusaha kabur meski Max sudah meminta awak kapal untuk merantainya.

"Dia akan mati jika Max tidak memberinya makan! Beberapa awaknya yang terluka parah bahkan sudah dilempar ke laut atas perintah Junsu karena menurut saudara anda itu tidak boleh ada makanan yang terbuang percuma!"lapor Tom cepat pada Jaejoong yang terlihat santai membaca bukunya.

Sepasang mata doe itu melirik sekilas pelayan setianya itu. "Kau pastikan saja dia tidak mati sebelum aku bicara padanya! Untuk awak kapalnya, aku tidak peduli!"jawabnya seraya memberi isyarat agar Tom meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Kabin termewah dan terbesar dalam kapal itu terlihat dipenuhi kotak-kotak besar yang berisi emas permata yang berhasil dikumpulkan dalam perjalanan ini. Ditengah ranjang besar berselimut sutra hitam itu tampak tertidur lelap sang pemimpin perompak. Bunyi ketukan pintu itu mendorong Max membuka matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat karena semalaman dia membujuk Jaejoong yang akhirnya mau bicara padanya dan juga sudah kembali bersikap seperti biasanya walaupun dengan sebuah syarat yang mau tak mau harus disetujui oleh Max!

"MASUK!"

Begitu perintah yang diucapkan dengan suara parau itu keluar dari mulutnya, pintu kabin segera terbuka dan Junsu masuk dengan senyum lebar. "Piere bilang padaku ada sebuah pulau kecil bernama Corsica tak jauh dari posisi kita sekarang dan pulau itu dihuni oleh seorang tuan tanah kaya!"beritahu Junsu dengan kedipan nakal yang sangat dikenali Max dengan baik.

"Darimana dia tahu?"tanya Max yang mulai tertarik. Dia butuh banyak emas untuk membangun peternakan besar yang diimpikan kedua adiknya yang sudah bosan harus tinggal sepanjang tahun ditengah lautan yang penuh bahaya.

Junsu tertawa kecil, dia tahu sekali Max tidak akan mungkin menolak emas atau pun harta yang bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah. Para penduduk di pulau kecil itu bukanlah lawan sepadan untuk para bajak laut sekelas mereka. "Karena dia pernah menjadi budak disana sebelum melarikan diri dan diselamatkanmu! Kita berpesta, Max? Para awak butuh hiburan dan sedikit olahraga!"cengiran kecil Junsu terlihat begitu nakal.

Kombinasi yang sangat menarik. Ini akan jadi pembalasan bagi Piere sekaligus pemasukan bagi pundi-pundi emas Max. Lagipula persediaan makanan di kapal juga hampir habis dan mereka harus segera mengisinya. "Bagus! Arahkan kapal kita ke pulau itu dan katakan pada Piere kita akan mengunjungi bekas tuannya itu untuk memberi kejutan!"seru Max penuh sarkasme.

Seringai puas terulas dibibir Junsu saat mendengar persetujuan Max atas rencana dadakannya ini. "Aku yakin Piere akan sangat senang mendengarnya!"setelah mengatakan itu, Junsu segera berlari ke geledak dan mengumumkan perintah Max dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

.

 **CORSICA**

Malam itu seperti biasanya Kyu habiskan dengan berlatih pedang dengan Greg sebelum akhirnya dia kelelahan dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar menyedihkan yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat Kyu memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur karena besok dia akan sangat membutuhkan tenaganya.

Baru saja Kyu terlelap saat telinganya menangkap suara jeritan dan juga langkah kaki tergesa didepan kamarnya yang terletak tepat disamping kandang kuda. "Mungkin hanya para penjaga!"guman Kyu acuh sambil berusaha kembali memejamkan matanya saat goncangan keras ditubuhnya membuat pria muda berambut ikal itu kembali terbangun.

"Mrs. Lee?"

Kyu menatap bingung pada wanita tua yang baru saja menemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu karena diam-diam Mrs. Lee selalu menyelipkan makanan untuknya. "Kenapa kau ada disini lagi? Bukankah ini sudah tengah malam?"dari cengkraman kuat wanita tua itu dilengannya Kyu bisa merasakan jika Mrs. Lee sedang ketakutan.

"Kau harus lari! Ada perompak dan mereka sudah membakar desa! Semua orang dibunuh dan ditangkap! Ini kesempatanmu, Kyu!"melihat Kyu yang malah terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung membuat Mrs. Lee mengerang kesal dan menarik kasar lengan kurus pemuda yang dikasihinya itu.

Perlahan Kyu mulai mencerna kalimat cepat yang baru dikatakan Mrs. Lee padanya. Keringat sontak membanjir tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. "PEROMPAK? APA KAU YAKIN? YA TUHAN, KITA AKAN MATI!" tanya Kyu setengah menjerit karena perompak atau bajak laut adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Kedatangan mereka selalu membawa bencana karena pembunuhan brutal dan penjarahan akan terjadi. Para orang tua dibunuh, wanita diambil paksa dan dijadikan pemuas nafsu bejad mereka sedangkan para pemuda akan dijual sebagai budak! Kyu tidak mau mengalami nasib seburuk itu! Sudah cukup selama ini Lord McKeen menyiksanya dengan kejam!

"Kita harus pergi, Mrs. Lee!"putus Kyu yang tergesa berdiri sambil meraih pedang miliknya tapi baru saja dia akan berjalan ke pintu kamarnya saat dobrakan keras terjadi dan beberapa orang bertampang sangar dengan pedang dan golok besar masuk ke kamar kecilnya. Tanpa bertanya, mereka langsung menyeret Kyu dan juga Mrs. Lee yang sudah menjerit ketakutan keluar meski Kyu melawan keras terlebih saat dia melihat mereka memukul Mrs. Lee yang malang itu.

"BAJINGAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA! APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HATI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tanpa memikirkan jika dirinya bisa saja mati, Kyu terus saja mengayunkan pedangnya ke segala arah meski para perompak kejam itu malah tertawa dan dengan mudah menghindari serangannya bahkan salah satu dari mereka berhasil menghantam keras lehernya hingga Kyu jatuh tersungkur sambil meringis kesakitan.

"BAKAR DAN BUNUH SEMUA YANG MELAWAN!"

Dengan jelas Kyu mendengar perintah mengerikan itu. Ditengah ketakutannya Kyu melihat seorang pria berwajah gelap yang berdiri ditengah semua kekacauan itu bersama pria muda berambut merah yang terus tertawa seperti ada yang lucu dari pembantaian ini. Sekuat tenaga Kyu menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya dn berusaha berdiri. Pada saat itulah dia melihat tubuh Greg yang bersimbah darah tak jauh dari pintu depan rumah Lord McKeen yang sudah mulai dibakar.

"Kalian membunuhnya! Akan kubalas kalian!"jerit Kyu marah dengan mata memanas. Amarah yang memenuhi hatinya mendorong pria muda berambut ikal itu menyerang beberapa perompak yang dengan mudah membalas setiap serangan lemahnya. Mereka bahkan menghantam dan memukulnya tanpa ampun hingga darah keluar dari sudut bibir Kyu yang sudah membiru.

Zack, salah satu awak Death King yang paling benci dibantah dengan kasar menarik rambut Kyu yang baru saja terjatuh tepat dibawah kakinya. "Berani sekali kau berteriak! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu? Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah berani melawan!"ancamnya dengan mata keji.

"BUNUH SAJA! SEMOGA KALIAN MATI MEMBUSUK DAN TERBAKAR DI NERAKA!"tanpa takut Kyu meludahi wajah menjijikkan perompak terkutuk yang sudah menghajarnya tanpa ampun itu. Lebih baik dia mati daripada harus menjadi budak para bajak laut ini. "AYO BUNUH AKU, PENGECUT!"teriak Kyu dan refleks memejamkan matanya saat melihat pedang berlumuran darah siap menghabisi nyawanya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Zack? Ada kucing kecil yang melawan?"

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Kyu menjerit sekuat tenaga sambil terus meronta dan memukul kuat punggung lebar pria kejam yang sudah memberi perintah untuk membakar rumah besar Lord McKeen dan dilihatnya dengan kejam membunuh hampir semua pengawal ayahnya yang mencoba untuk melawan. Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui mereka menuju pantai, Kyu bisa melihat mayat-mayat dengan kondisi mengerikan dan juga api yang membakar setiap bangunan di pulau kecil itu membumbung tinggi membuat dini hari itu terlihat terang benderang.

"Diam atau kau mau kubunuh juga?"ancam suara paling dingin yang pernah didengar Kyu itu tiba-tiba hingga tanpa sadar pria muda yang terus berteriak lantang itu termangu sesaat. Bagaimana bisa dia lepas dari pedang panjang yang akan mengakhir nyawanya dan sekarang berakhir ditangan pria kejam dan bengis yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin para perompak?

Bayangan hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan harus mengemis untuk sepiring makanan hangat membuat Kyu kembali berteriak dan berdoa agar perompak terkutuk yang mengendongnya seperti sekarung kentang ini tidak jadi membawanya atau sekalian saja mengakhir nyawanya.

"BUNUH SAJA! AKU TIDAK TAKUT! AKU TIDAK MAU DIJUAL!"itulah yang paling ditakutkan Kyu, dia tidak mau menjadi budak siapa pun lagi. Selama ini dia hidupnya sudah sangat menderita dibawah semua penindasan keluarga McKeen!

Sambil terus berjalan, Max menyeringai lebar mendengar semua semburan dan makian yang terasa sangat menghibur dari pria muda yang begitu berani melawannya dan bahkan terus memukul kuat punggungnya dengan tinju yang tidak bertenaga itu. sepertinya sisa perjalanan menuju Amerika ini akan sangat menyenangkan untuk Max yang sudah merasa jenuh.

"Dijual? Menarik juga! Mungkin kau bisa membuatku mendapatkan beberapa kantong emas!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : lama banget ya the pirate ditelantarin karena gw sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa ff yang akan ditamatkan. Untuk yang setia menunggu ataupun membacanya thanks ya. Kyu akhirnya bertemu dengan Changmin dan mulai Chapter depan, petualangan panas mereka akan dimulai!


	6. PIRATE 5

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

TAP TAP TAP

"Lepaskan aku setan! Kalian membunuh temanku!"

"Kalian pembunuh kejam! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau disini!"

Sambil terus berteriak keras dan bergerak liar memukul punggung lebar bajingan bau yang menangkapnya, Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan kasar yang sedang menggotongnya disepanjang lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa obor kecil. Setiap langkah awak kapal berkulit hitam legam ini menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin dipenuhi ketakutan setiap menitnya.

Saat Kyuhyun diseret paksa oleh pria tinggi berwajah aristocrat yang diyakininya sebagai pemimpin perompak keatas dek kapal yang sudah dipenuhi puluhan wanita dan pria muda yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan wajah yang mencerminkan keputus-asaan. Kyuhyun yang sedang merasa sangat takut dan terus melawan melotot tidak percaya karena dilihatnya ketiga saudara tirinya dan Lord McKeen termasuk dalam orang-orang yang diseret paksa oleh para perompak yang telah mengikat mereka dengan sebuah tali tambang.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi di pulau kecil tempatnya tumbuh besar benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan! Di depan matanya juga, Kyuhyun melihat Greg mati dan seluruh Corsica hancur menjadi lautan api yang membakar semuanya tanpa ampun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Mrs. Lee yang malang itu!

"Lepaskan aku! Bajingan sialan, kubilang lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun semakin kuat walau tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit. Jantungnya berdetak liar sedangkan otaknya terus memerintahkannya untuk lari saat matanya melihat awak kapal yang berwajah sangar ini membawanya ke tempat yang di kiri dan kanannya terdapat sel-sel gelap yang bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada gudang penuh tikus tempat Lord McKeen sering mengurungnya jika Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan kecil.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, bocah kecil! Percuma saja semua teriakanmu! Nikmati saja perjalanan menyenangkan ini sebelum kau dijual oleh Max!"desis awak kapal itu kasar seraya membuka rantai besi yang ada di depan sebuah sel kecil dengan sejumlah kunci.

"Dasar pengecut! Jika berani panggil kapten kalian yang bodoh itu melawanku!"

Tanpa peduli pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terasa begitu sakit karena membentur lantai keras dan kotor yang dipenuhi jerami kasar sebagai alas, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan kembali memaki keras sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kayu tempat dia baru saja dilemparkan ke dalam seperti sekarung kentang.

"Keluarkan aku! Kalian pembunuh biadab! Terkutuklah kalian semua!"

Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun mulai menangisi nasib buruk yang selalu saja mengikutinya seperti kutukan. Dia tidak mau terkurung ditempat mengerikan ini apalagi dijual seperti binatang dalam pasar budak. Dia memang ingin lepas dari semua penyiksaan yang diberikan keluarga McKeen padanya. Dia bahkan senang melihat Lord tua dan ketiga anaknya yang kejam juga menjadi tawanan kapten kapal perompak ini namun Kyuhyun tidak mau mimpi buruk itu juga terjadi padanya.

PLAKK...BUGH...

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar! Sekarang tutup mulutmu itu atau akan kulempar kau ke laut!"

Kepala Kyuhyun yang membentur dinding kapal mulai berkabut dan pipinya berdenyut hebat dan terasa sepanas bara api karena tamparan kuat yang baru saja dilayangkan awak kapal yang kejam itu padanya. "Aku tidak mau diam! Akan kubalas iblis itu! Dia sudah membunuh temanku! Kau dengar itu? Aku akan membunuh perompak sialan itu!"desis Kyuhyun berani dengan suara bergetar dan tangan yang membentuk tinju.

"Membunuh The Death King? Jangan bermimpi bocah kecil!"suara sinis dan tawa menggelegar dari beberapa awak kapal yang juga sedang mendorong kasar para tawanan yang terisak pelan dalam sel-sel kecil ditempat itu membuat Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai kapal merasa bingung sekaligus takut.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat antara marah, takut dan dendam saat melihat tatapan meremehkan dari sejumlah awak kapal yang sedang menertawakannya. "Aku tidak peduli dia Death King atau siapapun! Akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri!"setiap patah kata itu diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan saat dilihatnya dengan acuh para awak kejam itu berjalan meninggalkan perut kapal tempat mereka disekap sambil bicara tentang hasil jarahan mereka.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dia! Percuma saja kau ladeni, Richard!"

"Sepertinya bocah kecil itu cukup pemberani! Sayang sekali dia itu pria!"

.

.

.

Dek kapal The Death King terlihat ramai dengan suara obrolan dan tawa kasar para awak kapal yang sedang merayakan kemenangan kecil mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Meski dini hari sudah menjelang dan angin laut terasa sedingin es kutub, tidak seorang pun berniat untuk beranjak dari pesta kecil yang sudah disiapkan salah satu adik kapten kapal mereka.

"Ayo kita rayakan pembalasan Piere!"

Suara melengking Junsu yang sedang berdiri diatas meja yang penuh dengan minuman dan makanan terdengar diantara deburan air lautan dan juga gelak tawa para awak Death King yang sedang mengangkat tinggi cawan-cawan arak mereka untuk bersulang. Ini memang kemenangan kecil namun sangat memuaskan karena Piere yang pernah menjadi budak Lord McKeen berhasil membalas semua sakit hatinya pada tuan tanah yang kejam itu.

"Ini sempurna bukan, Piere? Kesempatan untukmu membalas semua tindakan biadab dari Lord kejam itu telah tiba! Sekarang dia yang akan menjadi budakmu!"

Senyum lebar Junsu dan kerlingan nakal matanya memancing semua awak kapal ikut tertawa dan mulai menyarankan beberapa hal gila pada Piere yang sepertinya menjadi bintang pesta malam ini. Sisa perjalanan ini sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan karena mereka semua punya mainan baru dan wanita hangat untuk dinikmati.

"Ini sangat membosankan! Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja semua penduduk pulau itu?"

Mendengar komentar bernada malas itu sepasang mata gelap Max memicing tajam pada Jaejoong yang duduk dengan kedua kaki diselonjorkan diatas salah satu tong sambil memainkan cambuk kesayangannya. Senyum sinis terukir dibibir tipis Max yang sedang meneguk _vodka_ langsung dari botolnya. Perompakan kali ini memang mudah namun Max cukup puas karena bisa melepaskan sedikit rasa jenuhnya, terlebih saat dia mengingat kucing kecil berambut ikal yang tadi berusaha menggigit lengannya.

"Mereka bisa kujual! Apa kau tidak ingin berpesta, Jae? Sepertinya Junchan sangat menikmatinya!"

Tidak ada lagi yang menantang untuk Max karena kesenangannya menyiksa bangsawan Jung yang masih terkurung dalam salah satu sel tawanan sudah berakhir sejak dia berjanji pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatap dingin kearah Junsu yang sepertinya bersenang-senang dengan semua awak kapal yang memang lebih dekat dengan adiknya yang pemberontak itu.

"Tidak! Aku bukan Junchan yang puas dengan hal-hal kecil!"sergah Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan memberi isyarat pada Tom yang ada diantara para awak kapal.

Sahutan kasar itu mendorong kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Max yang langsung meremas kuat jemari lentik Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih menyimpan amarah padanya. "Ck, aku tahu adikku yang tersayang ini memang lebih suka emas permata daripada gandum dan bahan makanan!" sindirnya telak dengan nada bergurau, "Aku yakin bangsawan Jung itu juga akan membuatmu mendapatkan banyak permata!"

Dengan mudah Jaejoong mengabaikan sindiran halus Max yang berniat memancing reaksinya. Dia menangkap binar licik bercampur kejam dalam sepasang mata gelap Max yang tidak pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi targetnya. Saat ini saudaranya ini pasti sedang berusaha mencari tahu apa rencana Jaejoong pada bangsawan muda yang hampir setiap hari menjadi bulan-bulanan awak kapalnya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai emas permata, Max. Katakan padaku 1 orang didunia ini yang tidak menyukai permata dan aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu selama 1 tahun penuh!"

Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Max dan selalu melihat setiap kelicikan dan kecerdikan pria muda yang sudah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih itu membuat Jaejoong dengan mudah mengenali setiap akal bulus saudara tertuanya ini. Dia tahu pasti Max akan menjual bangsawan Jung itu pada kesempatan pertama mereka tiba di Amerika!

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara meski dari sudut matanya Max bisa melihat Tom sudah menunggu tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku kalah!"gumamnya pelan sebelum tiba-tiba menarik kuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong hingga jatuh dipangkuannya dan mencium kuat pipi saudara tersayangnya yang sedingin es. "Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau dan bangsawan terkutuk itu bertemu! Dia tidak pantas untuk malaikat keberuntunganku!"bisik Max dengan nada arogan berbalut kekejaman pekat.

"Silakan mencoba, _brother_ karena aku juga akan melakukan segala cara agar Jung Yunho menjadi milikku karena dia adalah jalan untuk menemukan rahasia masa lalu kita!"

Kilat mengancam dalam mata gelap Max tidak membuat Jaejoong takut, sebaliknya pria muda berparas menawan itu menyeringai kecil sebelum mendorong dada Changmin dan beranjak berdiri untuk berlalu dari dek kapal bersama Tom yang diam-diam mengangguk pada Sang Death King yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak tahu jika aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menghalangi tujuanmu, Jae!"

"Serahkan saja padaku, Chwang! Kupastikan padamu bangsawan Jung itu akan dijual begitu kita tiba! Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya!"

Remasan ringan dibahunya membuat Max tertawa kecil, dia selalu tahu jika Junchan akan mendukung setiap keputusannya tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Perlahan Max berbalik dan menatap langsung pada wajah kekanakkan Junchan yang terlihat merah karena sedikit mabuk. Jika Jaejoong adalah malaikat keberuntungannya, maka Junchan adalah senjata rahasia terbaik yang dimilikinya!

"Aku juga ingin kau mengawasi kucing liar dari Corsica tadi untukku!"

Sepasang mata Junsu melotot tidak percaya sebelum tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat wajah tampan Max yang biasanya terlihat dingin sekarang mengulum senyum penuh arti. "Wow, tidak kusangka seleramu berubah dalam semalam, _Your Highness_!" ejeknya tajam seraya memeluk erat tubuh jangkung satu-satunya orang yang dipercayainya di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai terisak tanpa suara saat melihat punggung para awak kapal itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya dan kegelapan yang mengerikan kembali memenuhi tempat ini walau telinganya bisa menangkapkan suara isak tangis pelan dan deru nafas manusia dari setiap sudut tempat sempit berbau busuk dengan udara sedingin es ini.

"Jangan melawan mereka lagi! Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Suara berat dan parau yang terdengar dari sudut sel gelap itu membuat Kyuhyun yang mengira dirinya hanya sendirian begitu terkejut dan tanpa sadar beringsut mundur hingga mendekati pojok sel kecil yang gelap tanpa secercah sinar pun. Perasaan takut itu kembali memenuhi seluruh tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Sorot matanya menajam untuk mencari asal suara hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang duduk disudut lain dari sel kecil yang mengurungnya ini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Sama seperti kau. Tawanan!"

Jawaban singkat itu untuk sesaat membuat Kyuhyun termangu. Ini artinya bukan hanya dia dan penduduk Corsica yang dijadikan tawanan di kapal perompak ini. Apa benar mereka akan dijual sebagai budak? Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi menjalani hidup seperti itu! Ini saatnya aku berusaha mengubah nasibku, apapun caranya, tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya berusaha membuang semua rasa gamang yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Apa benar ini kapal Death King? Apa mau mereka? Kenapa kita dibiarkan hidup?"

Dengusan malas dan tawa kasar tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar mengeryit bingung karena dia merasa tidak ada satu pun pertanyaannya yang lucu. Nasib mereka sedang dalam bahaya dan ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa. Kyuhyun berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok yang duduk dalam kegelapan itu sambil menebak-nebak dari bangsa apa pria yang terlihat kotor itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Jawab pertanyaanku! Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Apa kita bisa lari dari kapal ini?"cecar Kyuhyun tanpa lelah walau dia menebak pria yang 1 sel dengannya itu enggan menjawab.

"Kita tidak bisa lari. Belum!"

Senyum lebar terkuak dibibir Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawaban lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati sosok gelap yang sepertinya akan menjadi partner-nya untuk lari kapal terkutuk ini dan membalas dendam pada pemimpin perompak yang sudah membunuh sahabatnya dengan kejam.

"Itu artinya kita bisa lari jika ada kesempatan? Kapan? Katakan padaku!"

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun sebelum pria yang sepertinya berkulit putih itu membentaknya,"Diamlah! Jangan bicara padaku lagi! Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan kumpulkan tenagamu karena bajingan sialan itu akan menyuruh kita bekerja setiap hari tanpa memberi kita makanan dan air sedikit pun!" dan tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya, pria yang ternyata bertubuh kekar itu membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding kapal.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia menjadikan kita budak di kapal ini?"

Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pria berlogat aneh disampingnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seraya memikirkan pria dengan tinggi menjulang yang tadi mengancam akan menjualnya demi beberapa kantong emas. Bajingan sialan itu bahkan menyerahkan Kyuhyun begitu saja pada salah satu awak kapal setelah mereka ada di geladak.

"Huh, tentu saja dia akan menjual kami! Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya!"dengus Kyuhyun seraya meraba pipinya yang berdenyut dan mungkin sudah membiru.

" _Si bajingan kejam itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun saat mendengarku memaki dan mengutuknya!"_ batin Kyuhyun seraya mengingat bagaimana dia melawan keras saat ditarik paksa bersama puluhan penduduk Corsica lainnya sebelum dimasukan dalam sel berbau busuk ini.

Dalam kegelapan dan keheningan, Kyuhyun memeluk kuat dirinya sendiri. Meratapi lagi nasib buruk yang sepertinya tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Sebenarnya dia takut sekali pada semua orang kejam dikapal ini, mereka bahkan berprilaku lebih mengerikan daripada Lord McKeen yang selalu tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyu meringis kesakitan karena cambuk!

"Mama hiksss...Tolong aku...Jangan biarkan mereka menjualku! Aku tidak mau menjadi budak!"erang Kyu sambil beringsut ke ujung sel kecil itu, meringkuk seperti bayi dan berdoa agar semua ini hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin saat ini dia ada dikapal perompak. Ini pasti hanya salah satu mimpi buruknya, sebelum besok dia terbangun.

.

.

.

 **THUNDER**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, Chan?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan tattoo tengkorak di lengannya itu menatap lama pada seorang pria yang baru saja mereka temukan terapung ditengah lautan dingin Karibia. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya sepertinya pria yang sedang pingsan itu adalah seorang bangsawan atau pun saudagar kaya.

"Dia masih hidup tapi denyut nadinya sangat lemah. Kurasa dia salah satu awak kapal yang hancur itu! Atau mungkin bangsawan, jika dilihat dari pakaiannya..."tebak salah satu awak Thunder yang berkulit hitam legam.

"Masukan dia dalam salah satu sel!"perintah Chansung, pria muda yang sudah menjadikan lautan sebagai rumah keduanya sejak dia mendapatkan kapal pertamanya dari arena tarung di Jamaika bertahun yang lalu. "Pastikan dia tetap hidup!"perintahnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju kemudi kapal.

Beberapa awak yang sejak tadi mengelilingi pria muda itu langsung menyeret tubuh yang sedingin es dan masih terkulai lemas itu tanpa mempertanyakan lagi perintah dingin dari kapten kapal mereka. Bekerja dengan pemilik Thunder itu artinya mereka hanya perlu diam tanpa terlalu banyak bertanya karena sifat sang bajak laut sama persis dengan nama kapalnya!

Chansung yang baik hati dan penuh senyum dalam sekejab bisa berubah menjadi Chansung yang beringas dan membunuh tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu!

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Chan? Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Senyum miring Chansung langsung terukir dibibir tebal pria yang selalu menikmati hidupnya dengan cara-cara aneh yang sering sekali membuatnya jatuh dalam masalah walaupun salah satu masalah itu yang akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan Max yang sekarang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka punya prinsip hidup yang sama meski menjalankannya dengan cara yang berbeda!

"Karena aku yakin dia akan berguna bagi kita nantinya!"sahutnya acuh meski pikirannya sedang tertuju pada Max yang pasti hampir tiba di Amerika. "Percepat kapal ini, TOP! Kita harus tiba di Amerika secepatnya!"perintahnya pada pengawal utama kapalnya.

"Siap, Bos! Kalau perlu akan kuterbangkan Thunder!"

Dengan gaya aneh TOP memberi hormat hingga Chansung tergelak kecil sebelum kembali menatap kearah lautan tanpa batas yang selalu bisa menenangkan sekaligus mengusir semua kegelisahannya. Tanah baru dan hidup baru yang penuh dengan petualangan sudah menanti mereka di Amerika!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DEATH KING**

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derap kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga kayu itu membangunkan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya terlelap setelah lelah menangisi nasibnya. Tergesa pria muda berambut ikal itu duduk tegak disudut sel dan menatap tajam kearah lorong gelap tempat para awal kapal menghilang semalam.

Dalam beberapa detik, Kyuhyun mulai melihat beberapa awak kapal bertubuh tinggi besar itu sudah berada disekitar sel-sel kecil yang sempit tempat mereka ditawan. Wajah para awak yang menyeringai kejam itu membuat hati Kyuhyun ciut seketika, terlebih saat dia ingat apa yang dikatakan pria yang berbagi sel dengannya.

" _Sepertinya dia berasal dari timur...",_ batin Kyuhyun saat sinar matahari yang menyelusup dari ventilasi kecil di perut kapal membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas seraut wajah pria yang hampir seluruh punggungnya dipenuhi luka cambuk yang sudah hampir mengering.

"BANGUN! BANGUN! INI SAATNYA KALIAN BEKERJA!"

.

.

.

Dari tempatnya berdiri disamping Goerge yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi kapal, Max melihat kucing liar yang mulai menarik hatinya itu melawan keras saat salah satu awak kapal menariknya kasar kearah geladak yang harus dibersihkan. Apa yang terjadi semalam sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat kucing kecil itu. Akhir dari perjalanan ini memang akan sangat menyenangkan untuknya!

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan mudah ditaklukkan!"

Max tersenyum acuh mendengar komentar sinis Junsu yang sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil memainkan cambuk yang akan digunakannya pada para tawanan yang berani membangkang perintahnya. "Itu akan membuatnya semakin menarik! Aku mulai bosan dengan desahan menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut para pelacur murahan!"

" _Okey, brother!_ Kita akan cari tahu apa yang bisa membuat kucing liar Corsica itu takluk dan patuh dibawah kakimu!" Junsu menatap penuh minat pada pria muda berambut ikal yang sepertinya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Max yang biasanya acuh.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan membuatmu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya, Chwang tapi dengan 1 syarat!"

.

.

.

BRUKKK...

"Arrghh...Ampun! Jangan cambuk aku!"

"Bekerjalah yang benar! Jika tidak akan kulempar kau ke samudera!"

Mata Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada awak kapal yang menyeringai tajam pada pria seusia dirinya yang sudah meringkuk menahan sakit karena lecutan cambuk yang baru mengenai punggungnya. Tanpa peduli pada apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun melempar kasar kain lap yang ada ditangannya seraya membantu pria yang masih tersungkur itu dari tendangan yang baru saja akan dilayangkan awak kapal kejam itu.

"Dasar iblis! Tidak bisakah kalian bertindak manusiawi?"bentak Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan karena walau tendangan itu meleset tapi tetap mengenai tubuhnya.

Kilau kejam terlihat jelas dari awak kapal yang kemarin sudah memukulnya hingga babak belur dan hampir membunuhnya sebelum pemimpin perompak itu datang menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Kau berani membantunya? Seorang tawanan berani membentakku? Cari mati?"herdik awak kapal itu kasar dengan cambuk yang siap melukai tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah meringkuk takut.

"Hentikan Zack! Aku akan mengurus yang 1 ini!"suara melengking yang tiba-tiba menyela itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Rahang awak kapal yang bernama Zack itu mengeras walaupun Kyuhyun bisa melihat sorot patuh dalam mata kejam yang seperti ingin membunuhnya itu. Sepertinya pria muda berambut merah aneh yang dilihatnya tertawa saat pembantaian penduduk Corsica terjadi adalah salah satu yang berpengaruh di kapal perompak ini!

"Tentu saja, J! Hajar saja dia untukku! Mulutnya sangat berbisa!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks banget untuk yang masih menunggu the pirate yang memang up sangat lambat karena gw lebih memprioritaskan ff yang akan tamat.

Ada yang menunggu THE HEIR?

SEE YOU SOON^^


	7. PIRATE 6

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **THE DEATH KING**

"Pastikan dapur ini bersih dalam 2 jam atau kau akan menerima hukuman! Mengerti?"

Perintah itu memang terdengar kasar dan sedikit ketus namun diam-diam Kyuhyun mensyukurinya karena suka atau tidak, pria muda berambut merah ini sudah menolongnya dari lecutan cambuk Zack yang menjijikkan itu. Pekerjaan membersihkan dapur ini sangatlah mudah jika dibandingkan dengan membersihkan seluruh lantai kapal seperti yang dilakukan tawanan lainnya.

"Aku mengerti, tuan."jawab Kyuhyun seraya tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur besar yang kacau balau ini, Kyuhyun melihat Jack dan Mark sedang dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan beberapa awak kapal yang mungkin merasa bosan. Dia juga tanpa sengaja melihat pemimpin perompak yang menyebalkan itu sedang bicara dengan sosok berambut panjang yang sekilas terlihat seperti wanita muda dekat kemudi kapal.

"Maaf, tuan. Boleh aku bertanya?"gumam Kyuhyun setelah memupuk keberaniannya.

" _Hmpfh,_ ternyata kau ini memang sangat lancang! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan kasar pria muda yang sepertinya baik ini. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua pria yang tadi sedang bertarung melawan awak kapal? Apa mereka akan dibunuh jika kalah?"

Dalam sudut hatinya, Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat keadaan kedua saudara tirinya yang sangat menyedihkan dengan luka lebam diwajah. Penampilan elegan yang selalu mereka banggakan sebagai anak saudagar kaya sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan pakaian kotor dan tanpa alas kaki. Andai saja Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Anne yang teramat dibencinya itu!

"Kau mengenal mereka?"tanya Junsu penuh selidik karena dia menangkap seringai tipis yang berusaha ditahan oleh bocah kecil yang ternyata memang berani ini. "Lupakan pertanyaanku dan mulailah bekerja sebelum kesabaranku habis! Apa yang akan terjadi pada tawanan lain, bukan urusanmu!"

Meski tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun memilih mengangguk patuh, _"Karma sepertinya sedang berlaku untuk keluarga McKeen dan kuharap mereka semua mati dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan!",_ dengusnya pelan seraya dengan cekatan mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor yang sudah menggunung.

Dari tempatnya bersandar sambil meneguk kopi hitam yang disukainya, Junsu menatap lekat sosok ramping berambut ikal yang sudah menarik perhatian khusus Max yang saat ini pasti sedang bernegosiasi dengan Jaejoong yang licik dan sangat cerdik. _Apa yang membuat Max tertarik pada bocah kecil ini? Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat tua? Kulit putihnya yang tidak berbintik sedikit pun? Atau keberaniannya?_ tebak Junsu seraya meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Kusarankan kau jaga mulut tajammu itu, bocah kecil! Kapal ini adalah tempat kekuasaan Max dan jika kau terus melawan atau bertanya, maka kau akan mengalami apa yang kau lihat di geladak tadi!"

Cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar desisan tajam pria berambut merah yang ternyata sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya ternyata sangat manis walaupun sorot matanya begitu tajam. "Tapi kalian sudah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah!"bantah Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Membunuh? Ck, kau itu tidak sedang hidup di dunia dongeng! Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bocah kecil. Dalam dunia yang keras dan kejam ini, jika kau tidak menindas maka kau yang akan ditindas! Ingat kata-kataku itu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar setiap ucapan yang terkesan kejam namun mengandung kebenaran itu. Selama ini dia memang selalu menjadi korban penindasan keluarga McKeen dan mungkin sekarang adalah kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk membalas mereka!

.

.

.

" _Deal!_ Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada bangsawan terkutuk itu!"

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap intens pada wajah tampan Max yang mendengus kasar setelah mengucapkan janji yang dipaksakan Jaejoong padanya. Kasih sayang Max padanya maupun Junsu terkadang membuat pria yang dikenal sangat kejam dan tanpa ampun itu melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan yang berujung pada perselisihan sengit diantara mereka.

"Tapi janjiku itu hanya berlaku jika kau tidak melakukan ancaman untuk pergi ke tempat yang hampir merenggut nyawamu itu!"

Peringatan tajam itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk puas walau dia akan tetap mengawasi setiap tindakan Max yang selalu tak terduga dan bisa berubah setiap saat itu. "Aku berjanji, Chwang!"melihat kilat frustasi dalam mata Changmin mendorong Jaejoong untuk memeluk kuat lengan saudaranya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu semua hal tentang masa lalu kita. Yakinlah tidak ada yang akan terjadi diantara kami!"gumam Jaejoong dengan suara manja yang diharapnya bisa meluluhkan sedikit rasa kesal Changmin karena dia bisa melihat jelas ketidak-sukaan pemimpin Death King itu pada bangsawan Jung yang saat ini sedang meringkuk dalam sel tawanan yang gelap dan sempit.

Setelah mengusak rambut panjang Jaejoong yang berantakan karena angin laut yang bertiup kencang, Changmin memutuskan akan mengabaikan topic yang dibencinya dan beralih pada sesuatu yang semalaman terus mengelayuti pikirannya. Bayangkan akan sosok berambut ikal yang temperamental dan sudah berani memukulnya dengan tinju tak bertenaga. Kucing liar itu bahkan mencoba menggigit lengannya tanpa takut Changmin bisa saja mematahkan tubuh kurusnya itu dalam 1 pukulan.

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang kucing liar Corsica itu!"tuntut Changmin seraya menerima sebotol minuman dari Jack yang sepertinya baru selesai membereskan kabinnya.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan sebelum memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan langsung yang terkesan tidak sabar itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka jika Max menaruh perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan pada orang lain. Dia tidak suka berbagi semua miliknya dengan siapa pun kecuali, Junsu!

"Semalam saat aku akan ke kabin bersama Tom. Tak sengaja aku mendengar beberapa awak yang membicarakan tentang tawanan wanita yang terus menjerit tentang statusnya sebagai putri saudagar kaya dan mengancam akan membakar kapal ini." rasa kesal kembali memenuhi hati Jaejoong saat mengingat ekspresi menyebalkan wanita sok cantik yang sudah berani berteriak padanya itu. "Itu membuatku penasaran dan memutuskan pergi ke sel tawanan..."lanjutnya dengan seringai tipis.

Suara dan juga seringai disudut bibir Jaejoong itu tidak lepas dari mata tajam Changmin yang bisa menebak dengan tepat jika adik bungsunya ini akan melakukan sesuatu pada tawanan wanita itu. "Jangan berbelit, Jae. Langsung saja! Apa hubungan ceritamu dengan kucing Corsica milikku itu?"

"Dasar tidak sabaran! Tawanan itu bernama Anne McKeen dan kau tahu? Dia adalah saudari tiri dari kucing liar yang sedang kau incar itu!"tandas Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar karena jarang sekali dia melihat Changmin terdiam.

"Dia punya keluarga? Jadi kenapa dia tinggal di gubuk menyedihkan itu?"tanpa sadar Changmin mengingat gubuk kecil tempat dia menemukan sosok keras kepala yang sudah berani menentangnya itu.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong menatap tajam pada wajah tampan Changmin yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Pertanyaan bagus, _brother_! Itu juga membuatku bertanya-tanya hingga akhirnya jawaban itu kutemukan dari seorang wanita tua yang terus menangis dan mengedor pintu sel-nya yang tepat berada disebelah sel wanita sombong itu."

"Apa kau sedang berdongeng, Jae?"komentar Junsu yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil tertawa kecil. "Ulangi dari awal karena aku sepertinya juga mulai tertarik!"Junsu melompat keatas salah satu tong amunisi dan duduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan.

.

.

.

Selapis keringat membasahi wajah kuyu Yunho yang terlihat kotor karena asap hitam dari batu bara yang terus memercikan api. Tempat ini sepanas neraka, seluruh tenaganya seolah tersedot habis karena keringat yang terus membanjiri setiap pori ditubuhnya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Yunho bekerja bersama dengan puluhan tawanan lainnya untuk memastikan kapal perompak bisa melaju cepat menuju Amerika. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi suatu pagi dia bangun dan salah satu perompak itu langsung menyeretnya ke tempat ini dan bukan lagi ke geledak tempat dia harus melawan para awak yang bosan dan mencari hiburan dengan cara menghajarnya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada tuan muda Jae...Kau sudah mati jika dia tidak memohon pada Max untuk hidupmu!"

Hanya itu yang dikatakan awak kapal yang diketahuinya bernama Tom saat dia bertanya kenapa dia tidak lagi dibawa ke geladak. Walau dalam hati Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah membantunya itu namun tekadnya untuk lari dan membalas semua perbuatan kejam Max, sang Death King pada awak kapal Emerald tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Kapan kita bisa lari, tuan Jung?"

Suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu menghentikan pikiran Yunho yang sedang berkelana. " _ **Tuan Jung..."**_ Yunho bahkan hampir melupakan jika dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan _Joseon_ karena semua perlakukan kasar dan menghina yang diterimanya sejak menjadi tawanan di kapal perompak biadab ini.

"Secepatnya begitu kapal ini tiba di Amerika. Kita harus berpencar dan pastikan ada diantara kalian yang bisa sampai ke kantor gubernur!"suara Yunho terdengar begitu pelan namun tegas sementara mata tajamnya melihat ke sekeliling perut kapal itu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya tadi.

Tom yang sejak awal memang mengawasi setiap tindak tanduk Yunho menyeringai geli saat mendengar rencana bodoh bangsawan muda itu. "Mau lari ya? Coba saja kalau bisa. Dengan mudah tuan muda Jae akan menemukanmu lagi!"

.

.

.

Rahang Changmin mengetat saat melihat kedua saudaranya sudah saling melempar tatapan sengit dan tak lama lagi perdebatan aneh mereka pasti akan dimulai jika Changmin tidak mencegahnya. "Diamlah, Junchan! Biarkan Jae menyelesaikan ceritanya!"bentaknya kasar karena Changmin mulai merasa semua cerita Jaejoong tentang kedua tawanan itu berkaitan dengan sosok berambut ikal yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Mrs. Lee, itu namanya. Salah satu pelayan McKeen yang terus memohon padaku agar membebaskannya karena dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyu..."lanjut Jaejoong seraya tersenyum mengejek pada Junsu yang hanya mengedip jahil padanya.

"Siapa Kyu? Dan apa hubungan semua ceritamu ini dengan kucing Corsica milik Max itu?"

"Tidak bisakan kau diam, Junchan?"rutuk Jaejoong yang mulai kesal karena sejak tadi Junsu menyela ucapannya tanpa peduli pada tatapan dingin Max pada mereka. "Kyu itu adalah nama pria muda yang selalu kalian panggil kucing Corsica. Dia itu adalah anak haram dari mendiang istri Lord McKeen. Hidupnya sangat menderita karena hampir setiap hari sang Lord dan ketiga anaknya menyiksanya dengan berbagai cara. Mereka juga menjadikan Kyu sebagai budak begitu Lady McKeen meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

Bayangan sosok ramping berkulit putih pucat itu diperlakukan sebagai budak dan mengalami siksaan selama bertahun-tahun entah mengapa membuat hati Max yang biasanya sedingin es terasa berdenyut sakit dan tidak rela. Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya walaupun ada puluhan orang sekarat merenggang nyawa didepannya.

"Cukup, Jae! Sekarang aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat kucing liar itu takluk dan tunduk padaku!"seringai kejam terukir dibibir Changmin saat tatapannya melayangkan pada 2 orang pria muda yang sedang menjadi sasaran tinju para awaknya yang merasa bosan.

Mata tajam Junsu dan Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin dan ikut menyeringai kecil, mereka tahu pasti apa yang ada dalam kepala saudara tertuanya itu. "Kau ingin mengunakan keluarga yang sudah menyiksanya itu sebagai umpan! Dasar licik!"desis keduanya kompak.

Dengan gerakan pelan seperti puma yang sedang mengintai musuhnya, Changmin berdiri dan memeluk erat kedua orang yang paling dikasihinya itu," _Hmpfh_ , tepat sekali adik-adikku yang cerdik...Sekarang pergilah, awasi keluarga McKeen itu untukku dan malam ini kita akan memberikan sedikit pertunjukkan bagus untuk _my_ Kyu."

"Serahkan padaku, Max. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar pesta malam ini memuaskan Kyu-mu itu! Kau ikut denganku, Jae?"tanya Junsu yang saat dirinya sudah setengah berjalan menuju tempat kedua McKeen muda itu sedang dipukul habis-habisan.

"Tentu saja, Junchan. Aku akan mati bosan jika harus menghadapi seorang pujangga."sindir Jaejoong dengan tawa kecil sebelum mengikuti langkah Junsu yang sepertinya akan menambah penderitaan kedua McKeen muda itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar samar itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan memasukkan semua peralatan makan yang dicucinya dalam sebuah kotak penyimpanan besar yang terletak disudut dapur. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang saat dia merasakan nafas hangat seseorang tepat diperpotongan lehernya yang tidak ditutupi kemeja tipisnya.

Seluruh saraf ditubuh Kyuhyun menjeritkan peringatan keras saat aura yang terasa begitu menakutkan itu perlahan mulai menyelimutinya. Kaki Kyuhyun seolah terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, dia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak saat jemari panjang itu membelai pelan pipi kirinya dari belakang. Seperti ada mantra gaib yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam sampai suara dingin itu masuk dalam pendengarannya dan membuat semua indra ditubuhnya tersadar dan bereaksi dalam sedetik.

"Kau terlihat lezat, kucing kecil..."bisik Changmin pelan dengan seringai tipis saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi tirus yang terlihat pucat dan sedikit kotor itu sementara tangan kanannya membalikkan tubuh ramping itu agar berdiri menghadapnya.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mengerjap cepat sebelum menatap garang pada satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya paling bertanggung jawab atas kematian temannya, Greg yang sungguh tragis. Kemunculan sang Death King ditengah dapur kapal ini menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika dia telah dijebak oleh pria muda berambut merah tadi. Dia juga seharusnya tahu jika satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekati di kapal terkutuk ini hanyalah sang pemilik kapal yang akan dibunuhnya jika bisa!

"Apa maumu? Menjauhlah dariku! Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!"bentak Kyuhyun keras seraya berusaha menghindari sentuhan jari pria bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah setampan malaikat kegelapan yang sedang tersenyum dan berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat sang Death King menerpa wajahnya. Jari-jari panjang berwarna coklat eksotis itu sekarang perlahan menelusuri leher jenjangnya dengan belaian dan sentuhan menggoda yang terasa membakar setiap senti kulitnya. _"Mama, tolong aku...Jangan biarkan ini terjadi padaku..."_ doa Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan perut yang terasa sakit karena dia bisa membaca niat jahat dari sepasang mata gelap yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Tanpa menghentikan sentuhan jemarinya di leher indah kucing Corsica yang sepertinya akan menjadi mainan kesayangannya, Changmin menyeringai lebar dan malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyu hingga sekarang tidak ada lagi jarak antar mereka. Panas dan ketertarikan murni sosok berambut ikal itu seperti menarik sesuatu dalam tubuh Changmin yang sekarang bisa melihat kemarahan, ketakutan dan keberanian bercampur dalam sepasang mata yang seolah menantangnya itu.

"Wow, berani sekali kau memaki dan mengusirku, tawanan kecil!"desis Changmin dengan suara mengancam dan seringai tipis yang terasa menakutkan dan membuat Kyu ingin lari sejauh mungkin meski tubuhnya seperti membeku, tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. "Kau lupa jika kapal ini dan seluruh isinya adalah milikku, _My_ Kyu?"sepasang mata Changmin berkilau tajam sebelum tangan kirinya tiba-tiba menarik kuat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun hingga menyatu dengan seluruh tubuh jangkungnya.

Posisi mereka yang begitu intim membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Rasa takut, bingung dan tidak percaya menyelimuti dirinya karena saat ini seluruh tubuhnya menempel tanpa celah pada tubuh besar bajingan kejam yang telah membunuh sahabatnya dan menjadikannya tawanan di kapal terkutuk ini.

"Euhhh...Lepasss...Uggh..."tanpa sadar Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan wajah merah padam saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras terus mendesak dan menempel kuat dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi celana flannel tipis.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar liar saat otaknya dengan cepat mencerna jika sang Death King baru saja menyebutkan namanya dengan caranya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas terbakar. Darimana perompak kejam ini tahu namanya dan kenapa dia melakukan intimidasi seksual padanya? Bukankah dari cerita yang sering didengarnya, wanita-lah yang akan mengalami pelecehan jika sampai menjadi tawanan dari para manusia barbar penguasa lautan ini. Namun kebingungan Kyuhyun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dia merasa bibir tipis pria kejam itu begitu dekat dengan mulutnya hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat itu tepat dibibirnya.

"Aku akan membuat kau menjeritkan namaku, _Luv..."_ Changmin hampir mengerang saat dia merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah menegang dan mulai terasa sakit hanya karena gerakan kecil dari kucing liar yang terlihat panic ini.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan berusaha mendorong jauh dada bidang sang Death King yang terbuka karena kemeja hitam tipis yang dikenakan bajingan barbar itu tidak terkancing, otot dada yang hangat dan keras itu terasa seperti bara api ditangan Kyuhyun. Terlebih tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari sepasang mata dingin itu membuat darah seolah mengalir diseluruh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan...Jangan berani mencoba untuk menyentuhku sedikit pun, perompak kejam! Lepaskan aku!"suara bentakan Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar hebat sedangkan jantungnya berdetak kencang antara takut dan sesuatu yang lain saat dirasanya salah satu tangan besar yang kurang ajar itu meremas kuat bokongnya.

Kemarahan dalam suara kecil Kyu dan juga ketakutan yang terbayang di sepasang mata sewarna _caramel_ itu bukannya membuat Changmin mundur. Sebaliknya, gairah panas dan rasa tertarik itu semakin memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Keinginan liar untuk memiliki sosok berambut ikal dalam pelukannya ini seolah merajai kepala Changmin yang ingin sekali merebahkan tubuh ramping Kyu yang bergetar samar diatas meja dapur, menelanjanginya, membuatnya menjerit keras saat mereka menyatu dan menikmatinya hingga tak bersisa.

"Oh, jadi aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini?"sengaja Changmin memainkan jemarinya dibelahan bokong Kyu yang hanya dilindungi kain tipis yang bisa saja dirobeknya walau Kyu mulai memberontak semakin kuat. "Kau suka..."gumam Changmin yakin dengan seringai kecil saat menangkap desahan yang tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir tawanannya.

Wajah merah merona itu mendorong Changmin mengecup ringan pipi yang dikotori debu itu,"Apa kau ingin belajar sesuatu yang lain?" bisiknya dengan suara seduktif seraya kembali meremas kuat bokong sintal Kyu dan mendorong dirinya yang sudah sepanas api ke bagian selatan tubuh kucing liar yang juga mulai terasa tegang walau pemiliknya tidak menyadari sama sekali.

"Bajingan mesum! Euhhh...Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana dan jangan sentuh aku lagi! Tidak ada yang harus kupelajari darimu!"jerit Kyuhyun histeris dengan perasaan yang semakin campur aduk saat dirasanya jemari panjang bajak laut itu terus menusuk dan menggodanya hingga _hole-_ nya terasa geli dan berkedut aneh sementara bagian depan tubuh merasa yang terus bergesekan membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan keras desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Sorot mata Changmin bersinar geli saat mendengar makian yang dipenuhi ketakutan yang berselimut gairah walau dia yakin sekali Kyu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya jika mengingat betapa polosnya reaksi tubuh ramping ini padanya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin belajar sesuatu yang menyenangkan dariku, _Luv_?"

Seharusnya pertanyaan yang diikuti dengan ekspresi datar yang menipu itu membuat Kyuhyun takut namun minimnya pengalaman malah membuat Kyuhyun tertegun bingung sebelum menggeleng cepat,"Tidak mau! Lepas!"bentaknya setengah merengek seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan kuat sang bajak laut.

Pria muda yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu tidak sadar apa yang akan terjadi padanya hingga semua terlambat. "Tapi aku mau..."bisikan dingin itu diikuti dengan lumatan panas yang membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terbakar.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks a lots untuk semua reviews, followers, favourite, guests and tentu saja SIDERS. Up ini lagi karena kebetulan hanya tinggal melengkapi dan mungkin akan di up cepat jika tanggapannya semakin baik.

Thanks ya untuk yang menyarankan komik one piece dan film the pirate carrabien. Thanks juga untuk yang jadi suka banget dengan ChangKyu karena membaca FF gw, so proud karena jujur, awalnya gw ragu untuk menulis FF dengan pair lain, selain Yunjae.

J itu panggilan Max untuk Junsu sedangkan Jae adalah panggilan untuk Jaejoong.

 **PS : Untuk TI AMO akan di up sabtu seperti biasanya.**

 **...**

 **TEASER CHAP 7**

"Melepaskan adikmu? _Hmpfh_ , boleh saja! Tapi kau yang akan menggantikannya!"desis Zack dengan mata berkilat kejam yang membuat John dan Mark McKeen sama-sama terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau terasa semanis madu dan sepanas coklat, kucing kecil..."suara parau Changmin terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Desahan dan eranganmu membuktikan aku tidak melecehkanmu, _my_ Kyu...Kau menikmatinya...Ini buktinya!"dengan kurang ajar Changmin meremas kuat penis Kyu yang memang sudah menegang sempurna dibalik celana tipisnya.

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka! Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menyentuhku! Dasar iblis terkutuk! Kau lupa jika aku ini adalah pria? Ini sangat menjijikkan!"

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	8. PIRATE 7

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

BUGH...BUGH...

"Uhuk...Uhuk...Kumohon...Jangan...Uhukk..."

Bukannya menaruh belas kasihan pada sosok pria yang sudah tersungkur dan sedang meringis kesakitan dengan darah segar yang mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya yang terlihat penuh noda dan debu. Para awak kapal Death King malah tertawa riuh dan terus bertaruh siapa yang akan menang antara Zack dan pria muda yang baru saja ditendangnya hingga memuntahkan darah itu.

"Ayo berdiri, pengecut! Aku benci lawan yang lemah!"herdik Zack kasar dengan seringai kejam sambil melirik pada Piere yang tertawa puas melihat kedua pemuda yang dulu sering menyiksanya sekarang menjadi budak Max, sang bajak laut.

Dengan _boots-_ nya, Zack terus saja menendang kuat setiap bagian tubuh pria muda yang dipilihnya sebagai lawan pertama di hari yang panjang dan membosankan ini. "Jika kau tidak bangun, maka akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"ancamnya kasar karena bosan dengan lawan tak berguna yang terus memasang ekspresi memohon ampun diwajah yang sudah penuh darah itu.

Horror memenuhi diri John McKeen saat melihat kondisi Mark, adiknya itu sudah babak belur dan hampir tidak dapat berdiri tapi masih dipaksa untuk melawan lagi raksasa yang baru saja menghajarnya habis-habisan. Meski sangat ketakutan, tapi John yang merasa harus menolong saudaranya itu segera berlutut dan memegang kuat kaki perompak yang sudah membakar habis rumah mewah mereka dan menjadikan dirinya dan juga seluruh keluarganya sebagai tawanan di kapal mengerikan ini.

Saat ini dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Anne dan juga ayahnya, Lord McKeen.

"Kumohon...Lepaskan adikku...Jangan pukul dia lagi...Kasihani dia..."

Suara gemetar dan wajah penuh ketakutan John McKeen yang memohon belas kasihan itu kembali mengundang gelak tawa kasar para awak yang mungkin terdengar diseluruh geladak. Permainan ini selalu berulang disetiap perjalanan mereka mengarungi lautan.

Drama kecil untuk mengusir kebosanan, itu yang selalu dikatakan Junchan, adik sang Death King.

"Melepaskan adikmu? _Hmpfh_ , boleh saja! Tapi kau yang akan menggantikannya!"desis Zack dengan mata berkilat kejam yang membuat John dan Mark McKeen sama-sama terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku mau..."

Bisikan dingin dan arogan yang diucapkan tepat didepan bibirnya adalah hal terakhir yang diingat Kyuhyun sebelum apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. "Uhmmm...Argh!"pekik terkejut Kyuhyun yang langsung teredam saat bibirnya kembali dilumat Max dengan cara yang begitu kasar dan tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berontak.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun melawan, menampar dan bahkan membunuh bajingan kurang ajar yang pernah berkata ingin menjualnya demi beberapa kantong emas dan sekarang malah sibuk menyelusupkan jemarinya dalam kemeja tipis Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun seperti bersekutu mengkhianatinya saat pria muda yang belum mengenal arti gairah itu hampir saja mengerang nikmat karena ulah nakal jemari Max yang sedang memainkan _nipple_ -nya yang sudah sekeras batu dan terasa begitu sensitif.

Bibir dan ciuman Max terasa kasar, kuat, panas dan sangat mendominasi. Bajingan tampan yang kejam dan arogan itu terus membelai tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka, memaksa Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatup rapat bibirnya untuk mendesah agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan mengklaim bocah kecil yang mulai menjadi obsesinya ini,"Buka mulutmu!"desis Max dengan suara parau dan mata yang mengancam. Saat Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, menolak perintah itu. Max menyeringai kejam dan langsung mengigit kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak.

"Ugghh..."

Rasa sakit mendorong Kyuhyun mengerang kecil dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Max untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kecil yang sedikit berdarah karena gigitannya tadi. Lidah Max menerobos masuk dengan setengah memaksa, menelusuri setiap inchi mulutnya dan membuat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar masih polos merasa dunianya berubah menjadi bayangan kabut tak berujung yang terasa seperti campuran kopi dan alcohol karena belaian lidah yang terasa sehalus beledu dan sepanas bara api itu dalam mulutnya.

" _Aku harus melawannya! Bajingan ini tidak boleh menyentuhku! Aku ini pria, sama seperti perompak mesum ini! Ini gila!"_ jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya berusaha menghilangkan rasa aneh dari tangan dan bibir Max yang perlahan membuatnya ingin terus mengerang dan mendesah.

Salah satu tangan besar Max kembali mencengkram kuat kepala Kyuhyun agar tidak bergerak karena meski dia tahu bocah kecil dalam dekapannya ini mulai terlena dengan semua belaian intimnya, Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan lidah kecil itu terus saja melawannya. _"Kau tidak tahu jika apa yang kau lakukan itu malah membuatku semakin bergairah, my Kyu..."_ batin Max yang dalam hati menyeringai licik.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdegub kencang saat Max mengisap kuat lidahnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya selemas _jelly._ Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa begitu malu sekaligus ingin tahu. Antara ingin melawan dan ingin membalas ciuman memabukkan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Tubuh besar sang Death King menahan kuat gerakan liar Kyuhyun yang ingin memberontak dan berusaha menendang itu ke dinding dibelakang meraka.

"Milikku!"

Satu kata singkat yang diserukan dengan penuh arogansi itu seolah telah mengklaim seluruh jiwa dan raga Kyuhyun sebagai milik dari sang Death King!

Saat ciuman basah dan lumatan kasar itu akhirnya terlepas. Tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh sang Death King pada wajahnya yang terasa panas, Kyuhyun segera meraup udara segar untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Kelegaan memenuhi diri Kyu yang berpikir jika dirinya akan dilepaskan namun semua perkiraannya itu salah besar karena bajingan yang dibencinya itu malah menangkup lagi wajah Kyuhyun. Menciumnya dengan begitu pelan dan lembut dari berbagai sudut hingga Kyuhyun terdiam dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Meski kepalanya terus memerintahkan agar Kyuhyun melawan keras pelecehan yang sedang dialaminya ini namun suara hatinya terus memintanya diam dan menikmati saja pengalaman mendebarkan ini. Lidah panas dan basah yang kali ini sedang menjelajahi lehernya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang pelan.

Kedua lengannya yang sudah tersampir dibahu bidang Max menarik kuat rambut panjang sang Death King yang ternyata selembut sutra. "Ngghh...Sakit!"keluh Kyu diantara desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya saat dia merasa pemimpin perompak itu menyesap dan menggigit kuat kulit lehernya sebelum menjilatnya dengan lidah panas itu.

" _Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa menyukai perlakuan mesum ini? Kenapa hal yang hina terasa menyenangkan? Seharusnya aku melawan dan membunuh bajingan mesum ini!"_ teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati saat merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang tidak akan pernah diakuinya dari _bite mark_ yang baru diukir sang Death King dileher dan juga dadanya yang terbuka.

Dengan lidahnya, Changmin menjilat pelan _bite mark_ yang dibuatnya tepat diatas _nipple pinkish_ yang menggodanya itu. "Kau terasa semanis madu dan sepanas coklat, kucing kecil..."suara parau Changmin terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tangannya yang mencengkram kuat kemeja tipis Changmin berubah menjadi dorongan kuat yang membuat pelukan erat mereka sedikit terlepas.

"Kau sudah melecehkanku! Dasar iblis!"desisnya tajam.

Tergesa Kyuhyun merapatkan pakaiannya dan menatap benci pada pria paling arogan yang pernah ditemuinya ini. Bibirnya masih terasa berdenyut, kulit dileher dan dadanya juga terasa nyeri sekaligus panas karena tindakan kurang ajar bajingan yang malah menyeringai mesum padanya seolah apa yang baru dilakukan padanya adalah sesuatu yang normal.

Bukannya marah atau mengamuk seperti biasa jika ada yang memakinya, Changmin malah tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus saliva yang membasahi pipi dan sudut bibir tawanan favoritnya dengan lembut. "Desahan dan eranganmu membuktikan aku tidak melecehkanmu, _my_ Kyu...Kau menikmatinya...Ini buktinya!"dengan kurang ajar Changmin meremas kuat penis Kyu yang memang sudah menegang sempurna dibalik celana tipisnya.

Tekanan dan remasan kuat dibagian pribadi tubuhnya itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu malu sekaligus marah. Terlebih dia harus menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya karena sekarang Max membelai pelan bagian selatannya yang memang terasa begitu sakit sekaligus panas.

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka! Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan pernah sekali pun menyentuhku! Dasar iblis terkutuk! Kau lupa jika aku ini adalah pria? Ini sangat menjijikkan!" Kyuhyun terus memaki kasar Max seraya menjauhkan tangan besar itu dari tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya dalam sudut hati terdalamnya, Changmin juga merasa aneh karena dia sangat menikmati apa yang baru dilakukannya pada bocah kecil pemarah ini. Mencium seorang pria bukanlah kebiasaannya, ini adalah hal baru untuk Changmin dan sepertinya dia mulai menyukai pengalaman barunya yang sangat menarik ini. Ciuman yang mereka bagi tidaklah buruk, sebaliknya itu terasa begitu manis dan mulai terasa seperti candu.

"Aku suka semangatmu, _my_ Kyu. Sangat menghibur. Nah, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begitu marah padaku? Karena kita sama-sama pria? Atau karena aku tidak menuntaskannya? Kau mau aku mengisapnya untukmu? Atau kau mau aku memasukkannya ke _hole_ -mu yang pasti sudah berkedut liar itu?"sengaja Changmin memasang wajah bingung sambil membelai pelan belahan bokong padat Kyuhyun yang hanya dilapisi kain murahan.

Max hampir tertawa keras melihat setiap ekspresi wajah kucing Corsica yang pasti sangat membencinya ini. Dalam kepala kecilnya itu, Kyu pasti sedang membayangkan bagaimana cara untuk membunuhnya!

Mata Kyuhyun melotot, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut arogan bajingan kejam yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. "Apa yang membuatku marah? Kau salah, bajingan sialan. Aku bukan marah, tapi aku sangat membencimu dan akan membunuhmu jika bisa!"tegas Kyuhyun tanpa takut. "Kau sudah melecehkanku! Mengisap penisku? Kau mungkin sudah gila, tuan perompak! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengulanginya!"sembur Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal karena Max malah dengan santai masih memeluknya sambil bersandar di meja dapur sambil mendengar semua kemarahannya.

"Kau juga sudah membunuh satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki! Akan kubalas kau!"

Senyum miring kembali terukir dibibir Changmin yang berkilau karena ciuman panas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemarahan dan amukan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengairahkan dan menghibur dimatanya. Dia yakin sekali kucing liar ini akan berubah menjadi sosok yang penuh gairah dan sangat panas saat mereka bergumul dan bercinta diranjangnya nanti.

"Kau boleh berpikir apa saja tentangku, _Dear_...Tapi nanti malam, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu dan jika kau menyukainya..."tangan Changmin membelai ringan bibir bengkak Kyuhyun yang setengah terbuka meski bocah kecil itu langsung menghempaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang mau kau tunjukkan! Menjauhlah dariku sekarang juga!"dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dan kali ini berhasil, pelukan mereka terlepas dan sang Death King beranjak mundur.

Menaklukkan kucing Corsica yang pemarah namun sangat menawan ini sepertinya akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan kesabarannya, batin Changmin yang sudah memutuskan akan membiarkan Kyu merasa bebas dan aman untuk saat ini. Dia masih punya banyak malam-malam dingin untuk menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh ramping yang sepertinya akan siap untuknya itu.

"JACK!"panggilnya kuat pada pelayannya yang sejak tadi berjaga didepan pintu dapur.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, wajahnya memucat dan tangannya terkepal erat. Tiba-tiba saja ketakutan kembali memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya menggantikan rasa aneh yang beberapa menit yang lalu dirasakannya. Apa sekarang iblis ini akan mencambuknya seperti yang dialami tawanan lain yang membantah perintahnya? Apa dia akan dibunuh? Apa dia akan dilempar ke samudera seperti ancaman awak kapal yang memukul semalam?

Ya Tuhan, walau benci mengakuinya tapi Kyuhyun belum mau mati! Dia masih harus membalas semua kekejian yang dialaminya! Dia sudah bersumpah akan membuat keluarga McKeen membayar semua penderitaannya selama ini!

"Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang?"cicit Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengeluarkan pikirannya. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan langsung terdiam saat melihat sudut bibir sang Death King terangkat sebelum berubah menjadi gelak tawa kecil yang merubah raut kejam itu menjadi terlihat lebih manusiawi dan sangat tampan.

Ketakutan diwajah manis itu sungguh tak disangka Changmin setelah tadi Kyu melawannya habis-habisan dengan mulut sehangat madu itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Changmin kembali menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. "Dengar, kucing liar. Kau tidak akan mati sekarang, belum!"bisiknya sambil mengulum kuat telinga Kyu yang langsung mengerang keras dan menendang tulang kakinya dengan liar.

"Ya, Tuan Max. Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"tanya Jack yang baru memasuki dapur dengan suara pelan tanpa berani menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terperangkap antara tubuh sang pemimpin bajak laut dan dinding dapur.

Merasa cukup untuk saat ini, Changmin melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh ramping yang langsung bergerak menjauh darinya dengan ekspresi takut dan hampir menangis itu. "Beri dia makan dan setelah itu bawa dia kembali ke sel!"perintah Changmin tajam sebelum meninggalkan dapur itu dengan langkah cepat bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang melongo bodoh.

"Dia menciumku seperti orang barbar dan sekarang akan mengurungku di sel bau itu lagi?"

.

.

.

"Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku. Jahat sekali!"

Suara melengking yang diikuti dengan kemunculan kedua adik Max itu sontak menghentikan tinju Zack yang hampir saja mengenai rahang John McKeen yang langsung menghindar seraya menarik tubuh lemah adiknya walau tahu mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dari semua kekejaman para bajak laut yang tidak punya hati ini.

Zack tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran halus itu dan membiarkan Junsu yang baru datang bersama Jae merangkul erat bahunya. "Kau lama, boss. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya kami bermain dulu..."alasan Zack seraya membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk acuh dan menatap malas pada kedua pria menyedihkan yang salah satunya sudah babak belur itu.

"Sepertinya lawan kalian ini cukup mudah..."komentar Junsu lagi sambil perlahan berjalan mengitari kedua McKeen bersaudara yang akan digunakan Max untuk menaklukkan kucing Corsica kesayangannya. "Kau ingin bermain, Jae? Punya ide menarik?"dengan kerlingan jahilnya Junsu memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengangguk dan memamerkan seringai kecilnya yang membuat para awak kapal terdiam karena ide permainan adik bungsu Max ini tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Dalam hati Junsu terkekeh, dia tahu sekali walau sangat menghormati Jaejoong. Para awak kapal Max juga sedikit takut pada saudaranya yang berparas malaikat itu karena Jaejoong tidak pernah ragu membunuh musuhnya dengan pelan dan menyakitkan. Sekarang nasib kedua McKeen yang malang ini ada ditangan Jaejoong yang pastinya akan menyenangkan Max demi keselamatan bangsawan Jung yang menjadi incarannya itu.

"Baik, karena Jae ingin bermain maka kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dan sedikit menantang! Kalian setuju?"suara penuh antusias Junsu segera saja mengundang tatapan penasaran para awak lain yang sibuk mengendalikan kapal besar Max sedangkan para tawanan yang ada di geladak terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Para awak kapal yang memang sangat dekat dengan Junsu langsung bersorak heboh sedangkan Piere yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Junsu hanya menyeringai lebar pada kedua McKeen yang terlihat bodoh dan sangat menyedihkan. "Nikmati pemainan ini, tuan muda..."ejeknya tajam pada kedua putra Lord McKeen yang pasti mengenalinya.

"Piereeee...Pieree...Tolong kami...Minta mereka melepaskan kami!"John McKeen berusaha menjangkau kaki Piere walau harus berakhir dengan tendangan keras dari mantan budaknya yang bertekad untuk balas dendam itu.

Selama beberapa waktu semua orang terdiam dan menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang menatap datar kesekeliling geladak. Mereka tahu pria muda berambut panjang itu pasti sedang memikirkan sebuah ide yang sangat mengerikan. "Ambil tali tambang itu, Zack. Ikat salah satu dari mereka dan berdirikan dulu dipinggir kapal!"perintahnya dengan nada ringan dan senyum malaikat yang membuat semua awak kapal termangu untuk sesaat.

"Beres, tuan muda! Ini pasti akan sangat seru!"sahut Zack yang langsung menjalankan perintah Jaejoong bersama beberapa awak kapal lain yang mulai menebak apa yang akan dilakukan adik kesayangan sang Death King kali ini.

Sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya yang mulai berantakan karena angin kuat yang terus bertiup, Jaejoong memicingkan matanya saat ide lain terlintas dipikirannya. "Zack, aku juga ingin kau hubungkan sisi tali lainnya pada tawanan yang satunya. Setelah itu lempar saja yang sedang kau ikat itu kebawah kapal. Biarkan saudaranya yang tadi memohon pada Piere untuk dilepaskan itu mempertahankan talinya!"

Semua awak kapal melongo tidak percaya mendengar perintah kejam yang diucapkan dengan begitu santai, sedangkan Junsu sendiri sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena ide mengerikan Jaejoong itu. Mengelantung dibawah kapal yang sedang melaju kencang ditengah musim dingin seperti ini sama saja dengan membunuh McKeen muda itu secara perlahan.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah!

"Ide yang sangat menarik, Jae karena jika yang satunya tidak bisa menahan, maka..."dengan jahil Junsu memeragakan gaya orang yang tercebur kedalam lautan dan mati seketika yang disambut tawa keras dari para awak kapal yang dengan semangat berteriak sedangkan kedua McKeen yang sudah gemetar itu menatap horror pada semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu indah,"Kau benar, Junchan. Aku ingin tawanan tercinta kita ini tahu bagaimana rasanya ada diantara hidup dan mati! Bukankah itu menarik?"tanya dengan ekspresi polos yang sering kali berhasil mengelabuhi musuh-musuh Max.

"JANGAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! KUMOHON JANGAN!"teriak Mark McKeen histeris saat beberapa awak yang sudah mengikatnya mulai menarik paksa dirinya tanpa peduli pada semua luka dan memar ditubuhnya. "TOLONG AKU...TOLONG..."Mark memberontak hebat ditengah cengkraman kuat tangan Zack yang tertawa keras.

"Oh, jadi yang kau hajar tadi yang diikat? Pilihan bagus, Zack..."puji Junsu dengan tawa riang seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mendekati John yang sudah meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat adiknya berteriak dan memberontak keras dari ikat kuat para perompak. "Siapa nama kalian?"dalam hati Junsu menilai jika kedua saudara tiri Kyu ini hanyalah pengecut yang terbiasa mengunakan status mereka untuk memperbudakkan adik tiri mereka.

Dengan menahan rasa takut yang memenuhi dirinya, perlahan John menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap pria muda berambut pirang kemerahan yang terlihat ramah dan tersenyum manis padanya,"Aku John dan itu adikku, Mark..."gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, dengarkan aku, John! Jika kau menyayangi saudaramu itu maka tahan tali ini dengan semua tenaga yang kau miliki karena jika kau lepaskan maka..."Junsu sengaja memasang ekspresi penuh simpati saat menghentikan ucapannya sebelum tiba-tiba mengedip nakal pada John McKeen yang sudah pucat pasi saat menerima tali tambang yang disodorkan padanya.

" _Dasar pria bodoh!"_ batin Jaejoong yang tahu jika untuk sesaat John McKeen berpikir Junsu akan menolongnya. "Lempar si Mark itu sekarang!"perintah Jaejoong dingin yang langsung saja dilakukan Piere yang sejak tadi menahan tali itu dengan senang hati.

Tawa riang keluar dari mulut Junsu saat melihat John McKeen panic menahan tali tambang yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak menjauh karena beban tubuh Mark yang baru saja dilempar Piere dengan kuat. "Jangan lupa pegang dan tahan terus tali itu ya, Dear John!"sarannya penuh sarkasme pada saudara tiri Kyu itu.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan permainan ini! Seret tawanan lain yang lebih kekar dan aku ingin lihat petarungan yang seimbang!"perintah Jaejoong yang sudah mengacuhkan kedua McKeen yang sedang bertahan hidup itu.

Dengan gaya malasnya, Junsu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang biasa ditempati Max yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan kucing Corsica yang pemarah itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Lagi senang dengan bajak laut so the pirate di Up lagi. semoga tidak bosan ya untuk semua ChangKyu shipper. Untuk NC belum tapi segera. Akan diwarning agar semua yang baca pada bawa kipas dan AC. Kapan kepolosan Kyu akan terenggut? Apa Kyu akan menyerah gitu saja dengan semua sikap menyebalkan dan arogan Changmin? Wait and see!

At last, thanks so much untuk semua reviews, followers, favourites, siders and guests. Tanpa antusias kalian mungkin gw akan malas melanjutkan The Pirate. So tunjukkan diri kalian, jangan selalu menjadi siders.

SEE YOU ^^


	9. PIRATE 8

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **SEOUL**

"Menteri Jung...Menteri Jung..."

Seruan keras yang sudah hampir menyerupai teriakan itu menggema diseluruh ruang tamu kediaman Menteri Jung yang masih terlihat sepi karena matahari baru saja terbit. Beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan rumah besar itu terlihat terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri pria paro baya yang mengenakan pakaian kusam itu. wajah penuh kerut itu terlihat cemas dan takut.

"Dimana Menteri Jung? Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga! Ini tentang tuan muda Jung dan kapalnya!"cerocos pria paro baya itu pada kepala pelayan keluarga Jung sembari menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan sehelai kain yang melingkar di lehernya.

Mendengar nama tuan muda Jung disebut, salah satu pelayan segera berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu dan tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Menteri Jung dan istrinya turun dengan langkah setengah berlari dan wajah penuh kecemasan. Keduanya bahkan masih menggenakan jubah tidur.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan? Apa Hwang Min yang menyuruhmu kemari?"tanya Menteri Jung cepat pada pria tua yang memaksa ingin menemuinya itu. Dia memang mengenali salah satu awak kapal Hwang Min, saudagar kaya yang menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Pria paro baya itu menggeleng cepat,"Tuan Hwang tidak menyuruhku kemari. Aku datang kesini karena mendengar kabar jika Emerald tenggelam didekat Karibia..."ceritanya dengan wajah cemas bercampur takut terlebih saat melihat wajah Nyonya Jung berubah pucat pasi.

"Jangan bercanda! Dari siapa kau mendengar kabar itu?"desak Menteri Jung yang tiba-tiba merasa seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan gemetar hebat.

"Dari beberapa awak kapal yang malam tadi berlabuh, tuan. Semua orang sedang membicarakannya. Mereka mengatakan kemungkinan Emerald diserang oleh perompak! Mereka bahkan melihat puing kapal yang terbakar habis!"

Nyonya Jung mencengkram kuat lengan Menteri Jung yang terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang ditakutkannya sekarang benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan Yunho dan Yoochun pergi mengantar muatan ke Amerika meski itu adalah tugas langsung dari Kaisar _Joseon_. Sekarang bagaimana nasib kedua putranya itu? Apa mereka mati atau bahkan yang lebih parah, menjadi tawanan para bajak laut kejam itu?

"Suamiku, bagaimana ini? Ya Tuhan, kedua putraku...Hikss...Jangan katakan jika mereka sudah...", Nyonya Jung tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Semua pikiran buruk itu memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya hampir tidak dapat berdiri tegak.

Menteri Jung merengkuh bahu lunglai istrinya. Dia tahu percuma saja mengatakan pada sang istri jika kedua putra mereka dalam keadaan baik sedangkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tenanglah, itu masih kabar angin. Aku akan segera mencari tahu. Kita ke pelabuhan sekarang juga!"serunya tegas pada pria paro baya yang membawa kabar buruk itu.

.

.

.

 **THE DEATH KING**

BLAM...BRUKKK

Dengan kasar Max membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum menendang kuat untuk menutupnya yang membuat pintu kayu itu bergetar hebat dan hampir terlepas dari engselnya. Pelayan kapal yang sedang membersihkan kabin utama itu begitu terkejut dan langsung mengerut ketakutan saat melihat wajah bengis dari kapten kapal mereka yang sepertinya sedang marah besar. Karena tidak biasanya Max kembali ke kabinnya sebelum matahari tenggelam, kecuali ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Panggil Piere atau Zack sekarang juga!"raung Max kasar pada pelayan muda yang langsung mengangguk dan melarikan diri tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Menghindari emosi dan kemarahan seorang Max yang sangat mengerikan adalah pilihan yang paling bijak.

Sepanjang jalan dari dapur sialan itu hingga ke kabinnya, Max sudah sekuat tenaga menahan gairah yang seperti membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Sisi iblisnya terus saja berteriak keras agar dia kembali saja ke dapur terkutuk itu dan melakukan _sex_ gila-gilaan dengan kucing Corsica yang sudah berani sekali menendang kakinya itu. Mulut kecil yang sudah memakinya habis-habisan itu terasa begitu panas dan menggoda, terlebih kepolosan Kyu yang membuat Max semakin bergairah untuk mengajarkan kucing Corsica yang pemarah itu cara untuk memuaskan dirinya.

"Kau lihat saja, Kyu. Sebelum malam ini berakhir kau akan jadi milikku meski dengan cara brutal sekalipun! Akan kupastikan kau menjeritkan namaku!"geram Max seraya meremas kasar rambut ikalnya yang sudah berantakan karena ulah jemari kucing Corsica itu.

Sekarang yang terpenting Max membutuhkan tubuh hangat untuk melampiaskan gairahnya yang hampir memuncak. Penisnya menegang, sakit dan sekeras batu. Hanya ada 1 cara yang dapat membuatnya puas saat ini. Tanpa sadar Max membayangkan mulut dan lidah kecil Kyu yang sedang mengulum dan mengisap kejantanannya dengan wajah manis yang terlihat bingung yang menunjukkan kepolosan bocah kecil itu.

"Ada apa denganku? Dia itu hanya bocah kecil dengan tubuh sekurus papan! Dia bahkan tidak punya payudara indah yang bisa kuremas!"herdik Max pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah frustasi.

BRUKKK...

Dengan kasar Max akhirnya menendang peti pakaiannya, Bayangan intim kaki jenjang Kyu yang sedang melingkar disekeliling tubuh besarnya membuat bagian selatan tubuh Max terasa semakin membesar sekaligus sakit. Dengan gelisah bercampur marah, Max mondar mandir dalam kabin luas yang ditempatinya itu dan berusaha membuang bayangan anak tiri Lord McKeen yang terus menganggu pikirannya itu.

"Anda mencariku, kapten?"Zack masuk dalam kabin Max dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan senyum lebar.

Max yang sedang merasa kesal tidak berminat untuk bertanya apa yang membuat salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu terlihat senang meski beberapa memar kebiruan juga terlihat diwajah tampan pria Irlandia itu. "Seret salah satu tahanan wanita yang tercantik! Bawa kesini sekarang juga!"perintahnya tajam dengan raut wajah yang sedingin es.

Untuk sesaat Zack terdiam diambang pintu kabin. Bertahun-tahun ikut dengan Max, baru kali ini kapten perompak ini meminta seorang wanita saat malam belum tiba. "Sepagi ini? Wow, apa yang terjadi kapten?"bukannya langsung menjalankan perintah itu, Zack malah bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu dan kerjakan saja apa yang kuperintahkan!"geram Max yang hampir saja melempar kursi disamping tempat tidur saat menangkap sorot jahil di mata Zack yang sedang menatap sesuatu yang mengembung diantara kakinya.

Melihat ancaman keji di sepasang mata gelap Max sontak menghilangkan semua senyum diwajah Zack yang langsung berdiri tegak, "Yang biasa? Atau anda ingin sesuatu yang baru dari Corsica?"tanyanya dengan nada datar walau terkesan seperti sedang menawarkan minuman.

"Terserah padamu! Lakukan sekarang atau kubunuh kau!"usir Max yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang yang terletak disamping sebuah jendela kecil yang menunjukkan pemandangan air samudera yang terus beriak cepat.

"Siap, kapten!"sahut Zack kuat sebelum meninggalkan kabin itu dengan berlari cepat.

.

.

.

"Masuk! Jangan berulah atau kau akan dicambuk juga seperti yang lain!"

Ancaman dari pria yang mengenakan 1 penutup mata bernama Jack itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyu takut. Dengan langkah setengah diseret Kyu masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat di pojok sel kecil berbau apek yang mulai dibencinya itu. Wajah Kyu merengut kesal, menatap benci pada Jack sudah kembali mengunci sel lembab yang tak layak ditempati ini.

"Kemana yang lainnya? Kau sengaja meninggalkanku sendirian di sel bau ini? Apa mereka sudah dibunuh?"tanya Kyu dengan suara panik karena baru sadar ternyata dia hanya sendirian ditempat gelap ini sedangkan sel-sel lain yang ada disamping dan didepannya kosong tanpa 1 penghuni pun, bahkan pria pemarah yang menjadi teman 1 sel-nya juga tak terlihat.

Nada menuduh yang terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan kasar itu sontak menghentikan langkah kaki Jack yang sudah hampir mendekati pintu keluar yang dijaga ketat oleh awak kapal yang berkulit hitam. Pelayan pribadi Max itu menatap dingin pada sosok manis berambut ikal yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak takut pada ancamannya tadi.

"Mereka sedang bekerja keras. Seharusnya kau senang karena tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

Jawaban ketus dan juga tatapan mata Jack yang seolah sedang menghinanya itu mendorong kembali kemarahan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat dilampiaskan semuanya pada sang Death King yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah menciumnya habis-habisan seperti orang barbar.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Jack? Kau sedang mencoba merendahkanku?"desis Kyuhyun yang benar-benar merasa kesal dan marah. "Seharusnya kutendang saja penis jelek perompak kejam itu!"gerutu Kyu pelan karena dia tidak mau lagi terlibat masalah.

Lagipula bukan maunya si mesum Max itu menciumnya!

Wajah tirus Jack langsung berubah tegang. Untuk sesaat dia lupa jika bocah kecil yang baru saja diantarnya ke sel ini sudah menarik perhatian sang Death King yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja jika mainan barunya ini mengadu. "Untuk apa aku merendahkanmu? Sekarang diamlah!"herdiknya sebelum tergesa meninggalkan sel yang terletak didasar kapal itu.

Keheningan dalam sel kecil yang terasa begitu dingin itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih gelisah dan sedikit takut. Otaknya terus saja memutar kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya di dapur kapal. Dia masih tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa sang Death King melakukan hal segila dan seintim itu padanya yang jelas-jelas seorang pria. Bukankah seharusnya bajingan itu melakukannya dengan wanita? Apa karena tidak ada wanita di kapal ini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku melihat sendiri banyak sekali tawanan wanita yang dibawa masuk!

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Mama? Aku takut sekali! Dia...Perompak sialan itu menyentuhku, dia juga mencium bibirku dengan cara yang sangat aneh dan aku...Aku membiarkannya!"keluh Kyu lirih seraya melemparkan pandangannya kearah ventilasi kecil yang memberikan secercah sinar pada tempat gelap dan lembab ini. "Awalnya aneh tapi aku juga sedikit menyukainya...Ck, kau ini memang sangat bodoh Kyu..."gerutu Kyu pelan seraya mengherdik dirinya sendiri.

Ciuman panas itu, sentuhan lembut yang seperti membakar seluruh tubuhnya itu dan juga jari-jari kurang ajar yang sudah berusaha menggodanya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengerang dengan suara yang begitu memalukan. Mengingat kembali semua kejadian itu membuat pipi Kyu kembali memanas dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil aneh.

Sebuah fakta mengerikan menyelusup begitu saja dalam otaknya dan membuat Kyuhyun memekik tertahan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dia menyukaiku!"

Tanpa sadar Kyu mengulum senyum tipis setelah ketakutan dan juga rasa aneh yang memenuhi hatinya berhasil disingkirkannya. Meski apa yang terjadi sangatlah aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal tapi sebenarnya Kyu tidak merasa ciuman dan belaian jemari panjang itu menjijikkan. Diam-diam Kyu menyukai rasa panas dari mulut tipis sang Death King yang sudah mengukir beberapa bercak merah ditubuhnya. Kyu bahkan masih ingat jelas apa yang sudah dilakukan lidah selembut beledu itu di leher dan dadanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas keluarga McKeen dan mungkin..."perlahan Kyu menyentuh _bite mark_ yang ada dilehernya sambil memikirkan sejumlah rencana pembalasan yang mulai tersusun rapi dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa semua sudah beres untuk nanti malam?"

Dengan bantuan Jack yang cekatan menyiapkan semua keperluannya, Changmin yang baru selesai mandi, dalam waktu beberapa menit sudah selesai mengenakan sehelai kemeja sutra berwarna hitam yang sengaja tidak dikancingnya, celana kulit selutut juga sudah membalut kaki panjangnya yang sudah memakai _boots_ tinggi berwarna coklat.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja nanti, Chwang!"seru Jaejoong acuh dengan mata menerawang. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang bangsawan Jung yang lagi-lagi terlibat masalah dengan tawanan lain yang akhirnya membuat para awak kapal yang berjaga harus kembali memukulnya.

Didepan cermin setinggi badan yang terletak disamping meja kerjanya, Changmin menatap lama bayangan dirinya yang memantul disana. Entah mengapa dia merasa perlu untuk menunjukkan pada si pemarah Kyu jika dirinya adalah pria tertampan yang mungkin pernah ditemui bocah kecil itu meski bekas luka memanjang diwajahnya kali ini membuatnya sungguh kesal dan ingin membunuh Chan.

" _Kyu harus menerimaku meski dia mungkin takut melihat bekas luka mengerikan ini!"_

Changmin menyeringai kecil saat kembali mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya bibir tebal bocah kecil yang sudah menarik hatinya itu. Tubuh ramping itu terasa begitu cocok berada dalam pelukannya. Sorot berani dan penuh tekad dalam sepasang mata sewarna caramel itu diam-diam membuat Changmin kagum. Pelampiasan kilat yang dilakukannya pada salah satu tawanan dalam kabin ini bahkan sudah dilupakannya karena saat tawanan berambut pirang itu mengisap dan memanjakan kejantanannya, Changmin membayangkan si kucing Corsica yang melakukan itu untuknya!

"Pergilah ke sel itu dan bawa Kyu ke geladak 1 jam lagi!"usir Changmin pada Jack yang sedang merapikan beberapa pakaian kotornya. Pelayan pribadinya itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan kabin utama itu tanpa bertanya. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan?"Wajah keras Changmin seolah memaksa kedua adiknya yang terlihat acuh itu untuk bicara.

Junsu yang sedang menyeringai penuh arti pada Jaejoong yang hanya mendengus malas segera berbalik menatap berani pada Max yang bersidekap sambil bersandar di meja kerja kecil yang terletak di kabin luas itu. "Kenapa kau begitu penasaran, Max? Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati kucing Corsica yang pemarah itu? Bagaimana rasa bibirnya? Apa semanis madu atau sepedas cabe?"goda Junsu dengan senyum lebar dan sorot mata ingin tahu. "Kau menghilang hampir 1 jam dan menurut Jack..."dengan nakal Junsu mengedip pada Max yang sama sekali tidak beraksi.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Junchan!"bentak Max kasar. Ingatan akan rasa bibir Kyu itu hanya akan membuat Max semakin kesal karena dia sudah melampiaskan gairahnya ke tawanan yang sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskannya.

Bukannya takut, Junsu malah tertawa riang dan refleks memeluk erat lengan besar Max yang menatap garang padanya. "Dasar pemarah! Kau akan cepat tua karena kebiasaan burukmu itu, Max!"ujar Junsu penuh perhatian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaannya yang suka mengejek.

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan Anne McKeen sebagai alat agar kau bisa mendapatkan Kyu! Dia adalah orang yang paling dibenci Kyu karena sering memfitnahnya dengan keji sekaligus selalu menjadi penyebab Kyu di hukum berat!"sela Jaejoong yang bisa melihat jika Max akan meledak marah jika Junsu terus saja mendesaknya tentang si Kyu itu.

"Karena menurut Mrs. Lee yang sekarang sudah kami tempatkan disalah satu kabin awak, Anne McKeen selalu iri dan sangat membenci Kyu yang dekat dengan penjaga istal bernama Grey. Putri Lord McKeen itu hampir tidak pernah membiarkan Kyu istirahat sedetik pun. Dia selalu melakukan berbagai ulah jahat yang berujung pada hukuman berat yang akhirnya didapatkan Kyu. Karena Anne juga Kyu pernah dicambuk Lord McKeen sampai pingsan dan harus berbaring selama berhari-hari karena tidak mampu berdiri!"

Dengan penuh semangat Junsu menimpali ucapan Jaejoong yang sudah ditambahinya dengan beberapa bumbu agar Max yang seperti menyukai kucing Corsica itu akan semakin marah pada keluarga McKeen. Perjalanan panjang dan membosankan ini akan menjadi menyenangkan jika saudaranya itu membantu kucing kecilnya membalas dendam. Junsu bahkan sudah punya beberapa saran bagus untuk Kyu jika _namja_ pemarah itu ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan keluarganya yang suka menyiksanya itu.

Disisi lain, dalam hati Jaejoong bertekad akan melakukan apapun termasuk membunuh seluruh keluarga McKeen agar Max senang dan memberikan bangsawan Jung itu padanya saat mereka tiba di Kuba. "Anne McKeen bahkan sudah berencana menjual Kyu sebagai budak tahun ini! Dia juga meminta sang Lord memukul Kyu dengan tongkat kayu hanya karena bocah kecil itu menyuguhkan teh yang salah untuknya!"

"Dia dan kedua saudaranya itu selalu saja membuat hidup Kyu menderita! Kasihan sekali bocah kecil itu karena dia bahkan sering sekali harus tidur dengan perut kosong dan kedinginan sejak nyonya McKeen meninggal! Mrs. Lee terkadang membantunya, tapi pelayan tua itu tidak mungkin bisa menolongnya dari hukuman dan semua siksaan itu!"

Rahang Max mengetat, matanya berkilau penuh dendam dan benci sedangkan seluruh tubuh jangkungnya seperti diselimuti aura kegelapan saat mendengar setiap untaian kalimat mengerikan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kedua adiknya secara bergantian. Penderitaan yang sudah dilalui Kyu itu sungguh sangat keterlaluan dan tidak manusiawi dilakukan pada seorang bocah kecil yang baru berumur 17 tahun itu.

" _Akan kubuat keluarga biadab itu membayar semua perlakuan keji mereka pada Kyu dan sebagai balasannya, kucing Corsica itu harus bersedia menjadi milikku seumur hidupnya!"_

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!"sergah Max kasar yang membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu diam-diam menyeringai puas. Sepertinya tujuan mereka untuk memancing amarah seorang Death King berhasil. "Sekarang juga pergi dan seret Anne ke geladak!"perintah Max lagi dengan suara sedingin es yang biasanya mampu membuat semua musuhnya bertekuk lutut dan memohon ampun.

Hampir saja Junsu bersorak keras mendengar perintah yang sudah ditunggunya itu. Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat seseorang mendapat balasan yang setimpal setelah apa yang dialami Kyu selama bertahun-tahun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Junsu tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya.

Seringai kejam yang perlahan mengulas dibibir tipis Max membuat Jaejoong maupun Junsu sontak terdiam dan berduka untuk Anne McKeen yang pasti akan berharap dirinya dibunuh sebelum malam ini berlalu. "Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sangat menyesal karena sudah memperlakukan Kyu sebagai budak!"desis Max dengan sorot mata yang berkilau aneh.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan."gumam Jaejoong dengan senyum acuh.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari dia mendekam dalam neraka terkutuk berbau busuk yang sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang Lady terhormat seperti dirinya. Anne McKeen kembali terisak marah saat melihat kondisinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Gaun yang dikenakannya kotor, robek dibeberapa tempat dan juga hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Rambut panjangnya sudah terurai dari gelungan indah yang ditata pelayannya karena ulah para perompak sialan yang menarik rambutnya begitu kuat saat dia mencoba lari dari cengkraman tangan kotor mereka.

"Aku harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan segala cara!"tekad putri bungsu Lord McKeen itu sebelum kembali menangis diantara kedua lututnya. "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah..."

"Kita tidak akan bisa keluar, gadis bodoh! Lebih baik kau simpan saja tenagamu itu karena sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan datang menjemput orang baru sepertimu."

Suara datar yang terdengar seperti ejekan yang diikuti tawa tertahan itu mendorong Anne mengangkat wajahnya yang masih basah karena airmata dan menatap kearah seorang wanita berwajah kuyu yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Apa maksudmu? Mereka akan segera membebaskanku?"tanyanya penuh harap sebelum tawa dari wanita lainnya membuat wajah Anne mengerut bingung.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini lautan luas, tidak ada tempat untuk lari atau bersembunyi. Kau hanya akan menjadi pemuas nafsu binatang mereka!"seru wanita berwajah kuyu dengan nada kasar. "Dan setelah bosan, mereka akan meninggalkanmu mati di sel bau ini!"sambung wanita itu lagi, kali ini dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

Apa yang didengarnya itu begitu mengejutkan Anne. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. semua pasti hanya bohong, mereka tidak mungkin menyakitinya. "Tidak...Tidak...Kalian pasti bohong! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku! Aku adalah putri Lord McKeen...Para perompak itu tidak mungkin berani menyakitiku! Ayahku bisa memberikan mereka beberapa peti emas! Aku bukan wanita penghibur seperti kalian! Ini bukan tempatku!"teriak Anne histeris.

"Teruslah membohongi dirimu sendiri, nona sombong. Itu mereka datang!"cela salah satu wanita dalam sel itu dengan senyum sinis.

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan ketiga wanita yang ditempatkan 1 sel dengannya. Para awak kapal yang tidak berperasaan itu menarik keluar semua wanita muda yang baru menjadi tawanan mereka dengan paksa dan kasar. Anne melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat salah seorang pelayannya di Corsica ditampar keras dan diseret saat berusaha melawan.

Jantung Anne berdetak kencang dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Saat ini dia benar-benar ketakutan dan berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya disudut tergelap sel bau itu saat awak kapal berwajah sangar itu mulai membuka sel mereka. Anne meringkuk seperti bola agar dirinya bisa lolos namun apa yang terjadi tidaklah seperti harapannya. Tangan-tangan panjang dan kasar itu tanpa ragu menarik tubuh Anne keluar dari sel karena ketiga wanita tadi langsung menyingkir dan tidak bermaksud menolongnya sama sekali.

"LEPASKAN AKU...JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTOR ITU! AKU ADALAH PUTRI LORD MCKEEN DAN KALIAN SEMUA AKAN DIBUNUH JIKA SAMPAI BERANI MENYAKITIKU!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : senang banget dengan respons the pirate. Welcome to new readers and thanks untuk semua readers yang selalu setia menunggu changkyu versi gw. Jika ada yang merasa ini terlalu kejam dll, abaikan saja karena ini hanyalah fanfic. Okey, next chapter adalah NC ~~~~~ SEE YOU...

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER DEPAN**

"Jangan lakukan itu! kumohon jangan...arrghhhhh..."

Senyum iblis max bukan saja menakutkan bagi kyu namun juga bagi semua awak kapal yang sudah terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan sang death king. "jika kau ingin dia terus menderita maka kau harus jadi milikku!"

"jauhkan tanganmu itu! kau perompak gila! Itu menjijikan! Bagaimana mungkin...akan kau masukkan kemana?"mata kyu terbuka lebar. Jantungnya seolah melompat keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pria bodoh yang sedang berada diantara kakinya itu.

"siapa yang sebelumnya terus melawanku? Apa kau ingin aku melanjutkannya, kucing manis?"

"kau bajingan terkutuk! Pergilah ke neraka! Itu sakit sekali! kau harus membayarnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. PIRATE 9 - NC

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **THE DEATH KING**

"AYO JALAN! CEPAT! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR KALIAN MENGELUARKAN SUARA!"

"TIDAK ADA MAKANAN MALAM INI!"

"Berikan aku sedikit roti...Kumohon..."

"Aku lapar...Kasihani kami, tuan.."

Perintah-perintah tajam dan kasar yang bernada tinggi itu bercampur baur dengan suara memelas penuh permohonan itu menyadarkan Kyu dari lamunannya. Keningnya berkerut bingung saat melihat secercah sinar yang dilihatnya tadi sudah hilang bergantikan gelapnya malam. Apa selama itu dia melamunkan perompak tampan itu? Kenapa para tawanan yang sedang diseret masuk dalam sel tidak diberi makan? Bukannya mereka butuh tenaga untuk bekerja?

Permohonan yang berujung dengan isak tangis lirih yang memilukan itu membawa ingatan Kyu kembali ke dapur luas dimana Jack tadi memberinya sebuah roti yang berisi daging _ham_ segar yang masih berbau mentega hangat, semangkuk _soup_ sayur lezat dan juga secangkir besar teh jahe. Apa semua itu perlakuan istimewa? Max memberikan semua makanan lezat itu khusus untukku?

BRUKKK...

Suara pintu sel yang terbuka dan dorongan kuat yang membuat seseorang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sedikit mengejutkan Kyu yang langsung beringsut menjauh dengan jantung berdebar kencang karena dari cahaya obor yang sedang dipegang salah satu awak kapal, dia bisa melihat memar membiru dan sedikit darah disudut bibir teman 1 sel-nya itu.

Selama beberapa menit yang terasa puluhan tahun, Kyu melihat para awak sibuk memaki dan memasukkan beberapa tawanan yang tersisa dengan begitu kasar. Yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja bersyukur tidak diperlakukan sekejam itu. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir saja tertawa riang saat tanpa sengaja melihat kedua saudara tirinya yang ternyata ditempatkan di sel yang tak jauh darinya. Kondisi mereka begitu menyedihkan dengan wajah babak belur dan juga pakaian compang camping, Mark bahkan tidak sanggup berjalan dan harus diseret paksa.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau berdarah dan penuh memar? Kenapa makanan dan air tidak dibagikan? Kalian dibawa kemana? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kau atau tawanan lain seharian ini?"cerocos Kyu cepat setelah melihat para awak itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Bisakah kau diam, bocah kecil? Suara ributmu itu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit!"geram teman 1 sel-nya dengan suara kesal dan sorot mata tajam.

"Maaf, aku hanya..."Kyuhyun terdiam saat ingat dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama pria yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam disudut lain sel kecil itu. "Kalau begitu siapa namamu? Darimana asalmu? Kenapa kau bisa berakhir ditempat mengerikan ini?"cecarnya lagi dengan nada lirih namun pasti masih terdengar karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat bibir tebal pria berkulit coklat itu merapat tidak suka.

Dalam hati Yunho memaki bocah kecil cerewet yang pasti tidak akan berhenti bertanya padanya sampai dia menjawab. Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulut Yunho sebelum dengan malas dia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada sosok berambut ikal yang sedang menunggu bicaranya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Namaku Yunho. Aku dari Seoul dan bukan urusanmu kenapa aku berakhir disini! Puas dengan jawabanku? Sekarang tutup mulut cerewetmu itu atau kau akan merasa semakin lapar dan haus!"

Meski pria dengan tubuh penuh luka yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu sudah membalikkan badan dan tidak melihatnya lagi, Kyu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya patuh seraya beringsut kembali kesudut tempatnya duduk tadi. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak begitu saja dari hati Kyu kala mengingat tadi dia sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan hingga sekarang perutnya terasa begitu kenyang.

" _Ternyata benar mereka semua tidak diberi makan dan minum? Kejam sekali, perompak mesum itu!"_ batinnya sedih karena dia tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya harus menahan lapar dan haus setelah bekerja keras seharian.

Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja Kyu melihat seberkas cahaya terang menerobos masuk dan mulai menyinari sel-sel gelap tempat mereka dikurung. Beberapa awak kapal masuk dan mulai membuka jeruji sel yang ditempati Kyu dan juga Yunho yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli pada apa yang sedang terjadi disekelilingnya.

CLING...BRAKKK...

"KAU! IKUT AKU!"

Perintah bernada kasar yang diikuti dengan cahaya dari obor yang menyilaukan matanya itu membuat Kyu terperanjat dan terkesiap pelan karena menyadari dia-lah orang yang mereka maksud. Tanpa sadar Kyu beringsut sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan tangan pria yang ternyata adalah Jack, orang mengantarnya kembali ke sel tadi siang. Seluruh tubuh Kyu menggigil ketakutan saat dia melihat kilau aneh dalam mata pelayan sang Death King yang tidak ditutup.

"Aku tidak mau!"tolak Kyu langsung dengan suara bergetar dan wajah pucat saat matanya melihat dibelakang Jack sudah berdiri 4 atau 5 awak kapal lainnya yang bertubuh besar dengan wajah sangar yang begitu menyeramkan baginya.

Sudah tahu akan mendapat bantahan kasar seperti itu membuat Jack mengeram pelan dan mengutuk nasib sialnya. Dia harus berhasil membawa tawanan pemberontak ini ke hadapan Max yang sudah menunggu di geladak jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari sang kapten yang sepanjang hari ini terlihat uring-uringan dan pemarah. Melayani Max selama bertahun-tahun membuat Jack tahu jika tuannya itu menyukai bocah kecil berambut ikal ini.

"Ikut aku sekarang atau..."tanpa peduli pada airmata yang mulai membasahi pipi bocah berambut ikal itu, Jack menyeringai dan mengacungkan golok besar ditangannya kearah leher jenjang tawanan yang sepertinya akan membawa banyak masalah untuk sang kapten.

Sepasang mata Kyu menatap liar ke segala arah. Jantungnya berdetak takut. Dia terus berdoa dan berharap ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Golok besar Jack yang berada begitu dekat dengan lehernya itu terlihat begitu menakutkan dan membuatnya tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. "Pleaseeee...Aku akan diam..Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku disini saja!"mohon Kyu yang sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangis yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya. "Yunho, bantu aku...Hikss..."panggilnya putus asa pada Yunho yang malah tetap memejamkan matanya dan mendengkur halus.

Seringai kejam diwajah beberapa awak yang berdiri dibelakang Jack menambah ketakutan Kyu dan membuat seluruh harapannya pudar. Kyu menggeleng kuat saat tangan kasar Jack dengan kuat menariknya keluar dari sel kecil itu. Dia tidak mau ikut dengan Jack yang bisa saja diperintahkan Max untuk membunuhnya, atau mungkin yang lebih buruk. Mereka akan melecehkannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh kapten kapal mereka yang mesum itu.

"LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT !"teriak Kyu sekeras mungkin saat Jack menariknya paksa untuk berjalan disepanjang lorong gelap yang hanya disinari obor yang dipegang salah satu anak buah Jack yang tertawa riuh melihat perlawanannya.

.

.

.

"AKU INI PUTRI SEORANG LORD! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN ATAU AKAN KUPASTIKAN KALIAN MATI DI TIANG GANTUNG! AYAHKU AKAN MENCAMBUK KALIAN SAMPAI MATI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Zack yang sedang menarik kasar tangan Anne McKeen hanya tertawa sinis mendengar semua ancaman aneh yang tidak ada artinya itu. "Menggantungku? Kau benar-benar sudah gila, wanita bodoh!"herdik Zack dengan senyum miring pada Anne yang melotot tajam padanya sedangkan para awak lainnya yang melihat drama kecil itu mulai tertawa keras.

Dengan kasar Zack terus mendorong dan menarik tubuh Anne yang berusaha menendang kakinya kearah Junsu yang ternyata sudah menunggu didepan pintu sel. Tanpa peduli pada ringisan kesakitan dan makian yang terus berhamburan dari mulut Anne McKeen yang berbisa, Junsu mencengkram lengan atas saudari tiri kucing Corsica milik Max itu.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku, perompak sialan! Terkutuklah kalian semua!"teriak Anne kasar pada pria berambut merah yang malah tersenyum kecil padanya.

Kesombongan di wajah Anne itu mendorong Junsu menarik kuat rambut panjangnya hingga wanita menyebalkan itu sontak menangis keras. "Putri seorang Lord? Ditempat ini kau hanya tawanan! Sama seperti yang lain! Aku bahkan bisa membunuh saat ini juga!"herdik Junsu kasar yang sangat berbeda dengan senyum ramahnya tadi.

Wajah Anne McKeen memucat, tangisannya sontak berhenti saat mendengar ancaman kasar yang diikuti cengkraman sekuat besi dilengannya yang pasti sudah memar. Dia merasa nasib buruk sedang menghampirinya saat melihat sorot kejam dalam mata pria berambut merah yang terus menyeretnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Suasana diatas geladak hampir sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Para awak berkumpul, tertawa, minum dan menari ditengah gelapnya malam yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi langit. Dari tempatnya duduk, Max bisa melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyusupkan makanan ke dalam sel tempat bangsawan Jung disekap.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA PENGHINAAN INI!"

Teriakan kasar itu menghentikan semua obrolan dan tawa yang tadinya meramaikan suasana geladak, sekaligus membuat Max beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan pelan menuju kearah Junsu yang baru muncul bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang yang terus memaki adiknya yang terlihat acuh itu.

"Jadi ini nona McKeen?"

Max sengaja bertanya dengan nada lembut dan senyum menggoda saat sudut matanya menangkap bayangan sosok berambut ikal yang juga baru sampai di geladak dengan diseret paksa oleh Jack yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya akan sangat menarik untuk melihat reaksi kucing pemarahnya itu, seringai Max dalam hati.

Disisi lain, Anne McKeen berhenti melawan cengkraman tangan Junsu. Wanita muda itu sekarang terdiam dan menatap Max dengan mata yang bersorot kagum. "Kau terlihat cantik, nona McKeen."puji Max lagi dengan nada yang membuat Anne perlahan tersipu sedangkan diujung geladak itu, Jaejoong sudah mengulum senyumnya melihat bagaimana bodohnya putri Lord itu jatuh dalam perangkap maut saudara tertuanya yang sedang berusaha memancing reaksi dari Kyu yang terlihat muak itu.

Junsu berdecak malas melihat perubahan sikap Anne McKeen itu. Tadi memaki dan mengutuk mereka semua, sekarang tersenyum menjijikkan pada Max yang menggodanya dengan rayuan kosong itu. "Ambil dia! Tugasku selesai!"tanpa peduli pada rahang Max yang mengetat, Junsu mendorong kasar tubuh Anne kearah saudaranya itu dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang terlihat penasaran pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam, _My Lady_? Sayang sekali wanita secantik dirimu harus terkurung dalam sel kecil itu."suara berat Max terdengar begitu ramah dan penuh simpati walau diam-diam kapten Death King itu melayangkan tatapan nakalnya kearah kucing Corsica miliknya yang sedang menggepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya membentuk tinju dengan sorot mata penuh benci.

Anne tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria setampan ini seumur hidupnya. Menjadi tawanan di kapal bajak laut sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya saat membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi kekasih dari sang pemilik kapal ini.

"Aku mau menemani anda makan malam tapi bisakah anda mengeluarkan aku dari tempat bau itu?

.

.

.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! KUMOHON TURUNKAN AKU...ARRGHH...KYUUU TOLONG AKU!"

Jeritan histeris dan penuh ketakutan pekat itu membelah keheningan kapal bajak laut yang sedang berlayar ditengah samudera yang menyimpan jutaan misteri. Diatas sana, tepatnya ditengah layar yang sedang dinaikkan oleh Piere dengan bantuan beberapa awak, Anne terikat dengan tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar. Semua bayangannya tentang menjadi kekasih dari sang bajak laut hancur lebur hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Jika kau ingin dia terus menderita maka kau harus jadi milikku mulai malam ini!"

Suara rendah yang diikuti belaian ringan dipipinya itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Anne yang terus menjerit kearah Max yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya didepan meja kecil yang dipenuhi makanan. Senyum arogan nan kejam kapten kapal itu membuat punggung Kyu terasa dingin. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Anne memang mengerikan namun apa yang sedang mengancam dirinya terasa lebih menakutkan.

Diikat pada ketinggian belasan meter dalam udara membeku ini tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihan Kyu namun dia juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada nafsu binatang Max yang pasti hanya akan menjadikan dirinya mainan sepanjang sisa perjalanan ini. Kyu harus bisa memanfaatkan rasa tertarik dan penasaran Max padanya untuk sesuatu yang akan nantinya menguntungkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan pembalasan bodoh ini untukku!"

Sahutan lancang itu membuat Max tertawa keras. Tanpa peringatan Max langsung menarik Kyu berdiri dan membopong tubuh ramping tawanan pembangkang itu diatas bahunya. Max juga mengabaikan semua teriakan dan pukulan brutal Kyu dipunggungnya. Gairah panas yang sudah ditahannya sepanjang malam kembali bergolak dan harus segera dipuaskan oleh bibir sehangat madu yang sedang memakinya ini. Dengan langkah lebar, Max berjalan pergi meninggalkan geladak itu seraya berseru keras pada para awak yang langsung bersorak gembira.

"1 jam lagi, turunkan wanita sombong itu. Kalian bisa memilikinya selama sisa perjalanan ini!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikam diriku sendiri jika kau mendekat!"

Kabin terluas dan termewah di kapal bajak laut itu terlihat begitu berantakan seperti baru diterpa badai besar yang membuat hampir semua barang jatuh ke lantai. Disudut kabin yang sangat maskulin itu, Kyu berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar sambil memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang diarahkan ke lehernya sendiri. Matanya menatap waspada pada Max yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah yang masih meringis kesakitan karena Kyu sudah menendang kuat penisnya saat bajak laut mesum itu memaksa untuk menciumnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!"

Tantang Changmin dengan seringai mengejek. Emosinya mulai tersulut dan gairahnya lagi-lagi harus tertahan karena perlawanan menyebalkan dari Kyu yang sepertinya tidak akan mudah ditaklukan. "Kau akan mati kehabisan darah dan itu sangat mengerikan!"Changmin hampir tertawa puas saat melihat sorot ketakutan dalam mata Kyu yang terus bergerak liar mencari jalan keluar dari pintu kabin yang sudah dikuncinya.

Tekad Kyu melemah saat ketakutan membanjiri dirinya. Dia belum mau mati apalagi harus mati kehabisan darah. Itu pasti sangat mengerikan tapi dia juga takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Max padanya. "Jangan mendekat! Aku ini pria dan tidak ada tempat untuk kau masuki!"desis Kyu dengan suara tercekat karena dilihatnya Max mulai berjalan pelan seperti predator menuju tempatnya berdiri disudut kabin yang terkunci itu.

Kemarahan Changmin sontak berubah menjadi tawa geli saat mendengar argument aneh kucing kecilnya yang ternyata memang sangat polos itu. Dia jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipi tawanannya ini. "Aku tahu pasti kau itu pria, _My_ Kyu dan tentu saja ada tempat yang bisa kumasuki!"sahut Changmin dengan seringai lebar seraya terus melangkah maju.

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika kau melakukan itu padaku!"teriak Kyu lagi dengan mata yang mulai memanas dan berkabut. Tangannya yang masih memegang pisau kecil itu bergetar hebat. "Atau kau bunuh saja aku!"suara serak Kyu terdengar aneh ditelinganya sendiri. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan ambigu Max yang membuatnya takut membayangkan apa pun itu.

Awalnya Kyu berpikir dia akan membiarkan Max melakukan apapun yang ada dalam otak mesumnya namun saat Max mulai menidihnya dan pusat gairah pria itu yang terasa panas mengenai perutnya, tubuh Kyu tiba-tiba saja gemetar dan tanpa sadar kakinya sudah menendang kuat kejantanan Max yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeram kesakitan.

Ketakutan dalam sepasang mata kucing Corsica itu bukannya membuat Changmin mundur dan menyerah, sebaliknya gairahnya malah semakin terbakar dan menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan. Saat Kyu melompat keatas ranjang untuk menghindari sergapannya dan tidak menyadari jika pisaunya terjatuh. Tangan Changmin bergerak cepat dan berhasil menarik kuat rambut ikal pria muda yang sudah dengan berani sekali menendang kejantanannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati semudah itu, Kyu!"Changmin berdesis tajam tepat didepan bibir Kyu yang terbuka. "Kau itu adalah milikku, kucing nakal!"geram Changmin lagi sebelum melumat kasar mulut Kyu yang ingin mendebatnya. Dengan tubuhnya, Changmin menahan tubuh kurus Kyu untuk tetap berbaring di ranjangnya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang tanpa takut memaki Changmin dan meminta untuk dibunuh.

Rasa bibir Max langsung memenuhi seluruh mulut Kyu yang dipaksa untuk terbuka. Dia bahkan merasakan serbuan lidah kurang ajar Max yang menyerbu rongga mulutnya dengan sapuan-sapuan lembut yang membuat Kyu mulai terlena. Tangan besar Max memegang kuat kepala Kyu agar tidak bergerak dan menghindar dari setiap ciumannya. Kyu hampir saja mengerang kuat saat dirasanya salah satu kaki jenjang itu mengesek bagian selatan tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

"Jangan melawanku, Kyu! Nikmati saja..."bisikan pelan itu seperti menghipnotis kyu yang sontak berhenti melawan dan membiarkan jemari nakal Max berkeliaran didadanya yang sudah terbuka.

Bahkan tanpa sadar Kyu mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada perompak mesum yang terlihat menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir tipis sepanas api itu. Kyu juga hampir saja menyerah untuk mendesah nikmat saat mulut Max mengisap kuat _nipples_ -nya yang sekeras batu namun rasa takut kembali memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya saat dia mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan Max padanya.

" _Dia akan memasuki aku! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Mama tolong aku!"_ teriak Kyu penuh ketakutan dalam hati.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat Max yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bergerak. "Lepaskan aku perompak sialan! Kau pembunuh! Kuharap iblis neraka membakarmu! Jauhi aku!"teriak Kyu kencang saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan tangan besar Max dengan brutal mulai merobek setiap helai kain tipis yang melindungi tubuh Kyu hingga sekarang dirinya tampak begitu mengenaskan dengan helaian kain sobek disekelilingnya.

Seringai tajam dan mengancam itu membuat Kyu yang hampir telanjang beringsut ke sudut ranjang, dia terus menghindari tangan Max yang berusaha meraih tubuhnya. Jantung Kyu berdebar kencang dan seakan melompat keluar saat melihat Max yang bagaikan predator juga sudah naik keatas ranjang itu dan mulai membuka kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuh penuh ototnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyu memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri dan terus mundur walau tidak ada tempat untuk lari.

"Stop! Jangan mendekat lagi! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku!"seru Kyu dengan suara tercekat dan dia juga menggigit kuat bibirnya sendiri saat isak tangisnya hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak sudi terlihat lemah dihadapan Max yang ingin melecehkannya.

Perlawanan dari kucing Corsica yang disukainya itu membuat Changmin semakin yakin jika dirinya sudah terpesona pada bocah kecil yang belum mengerti arti gairah dan kenikmatan ragawi itu. "Mau lari dariku? Larilah jika bisa!"bisik Changmin seraya tersenyum miring saat dengan cepat dan kasar tangannya menarik satu-satunya penghalang yang masih menutupi tubuh ramping Kyu yang ternyata memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat.

Mata Kyu terbelalak tidak percaya, saat ini dia telanjang bulat didepan seorang predator yang siap memangsa dan mencabiknya. Rasa terkejut itu juga membuat Kyu lupa untuk melawan saat Max menarik kuat kedua kakinya hingga dirinya kembali berbaring ditengah ranjang yang sudah kacau balau. Kyu hanya mampu terkesiap pelan saat tubuh panas Max yang sudah setengah telanjang sekarang berada diatasnya sedangkan tangan pria berkulit eksotis itu sudah turun ke bawah dan mulai membelai dirinya.

"Eeeuuhhh...Jauhkan tanganmu! Kau perompak gila!"remasan dan belaian itu membuat seluruh tubuh Kyu bergetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kegilaan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh dirinya selain dia sendiri dan sekarang tangan besar Max sedang mempermainkan bagian selatannya yang sudah berdenyut aneh.

Dalam hati Changmin tertawa geli melihat reaksi Kyu yang terus menolak sentuhannya namun tanpa disadari pemiliknya, tubuh kurus itu terus mendesak kearah tangan Changmin yang dengan senang hati akan mengajari semua cara untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan pada bocah kecil yang sangat menarik ini. Yakin jika Kyu tidak akan melawannya lagi mendorong Changmin untuk menurunkan tubuhnya sambil perlahan membuka lebar kedua kaki jenjang Kyu. Matanya berkilau penuh gairah saat melihat kejantanan kucing Corsica itu sudah berdiri tegak dengan _precum_ yang membasahi ujungnya.

Hembusan nafas hangat yang terasa diantara kakinya itu membuat Kyu sontak membuka lebar matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam erat karena terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Max yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Shit! Uhh..Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu menjijikkan!"desis Kyu tertahan sambil berusaha menutup rapat kakinya saat dirasanya lidah Max menjilat pelan paha bagian dalamnya.

"Hentikan! Eaauhhh...Jangan..."desah Kyu tertahan sambil terus mengeliat sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri walau tekanan kuat tangan Max membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Tangan Max menahan kuat kedua kaki Kyu agar tetap terbuka untuknya. Lidahnya mencoba untuk menggoda bagian rahasia kucing pemarah yang terus memberontak itu. "Ini sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menjerit dan memohon padaku!"gumam Max dengan senyum aneh yang membuat pipi Kyu terasa panas antara rasa malu dan penasaran karena sang Death King juga sudah sama polosnya dengan dirinya.

"Apaaa..."pertanyaan Kyu tertelan begitu saja dan berubah menjadi erangan terkejut saat melihat langsung Max melakukan hal paling gila dan erotis yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyu dalam mimpi terliarnya sekali pun. "Aarhhhhh...Jan-Gannn...Issshh..."diantara kabut yang mulai menyelimuti otaknya, Kyu masih berusaha menolak walau jemarinya sudah menjambak kuat rambut hitam Max agar tidak berhenti.

Panas, basah dan rasa menggelitik memenuhi seluruh tubuh bagian bawah Kyu, dia bahkan merasa kakinya begitu lemas dan akan jatuh kapan saja jika Max tidak menahannya diatas bahu bidang perompak tampan itu. Ini adalah hal baru bagi Kyu, hisapan cepat, kuluman basah dan jilatan lembut yang kemudian diikuti remasan kuat di penisnya yang begitu nyeri itu membuat seluruh logika Kyu meledak menjadi serpihan kecil yang hanya ingin agar mulut Max terus bergerak cepat.

"Aahhh...Sakittt..."pekik Kyu kuat saat dirasanya sesuatu yang keras berusaha masuk dalam bagian tubuh terlarangnya. Tergesa Kyu yang tengah berada di awang-awang berusaha membuka matanya saat rasa tertusuk itu semakin tajam. "Bagaimana mungkin...Please, jangan...Akan kau masukkan kemana?"tanya Kyu bingung dengan nafas tersengal dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Jantungnya bahkan seolah melompat keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pria bodoh yang sedang berada diantara kakinya itu.

Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas kebingungan dan ketakutan dalam wajah manis Kyu yang sudah dilapisi keringat. Namun gairahnya yang hampir meledak membuat penisnya menegang sempurna dan butuh tempat untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya. "Pejamkan matamu dan rasakan saja, _My_ Kyu!"bisiknya dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Kyu terperangah dan tidak menyadari seringai tajam mengulas dibibir Changmin saat pria tampan itu kembali melumat mulut Kyu yang terbuka.

Tanpa peringatan ataupun bertanya pada Kyu yang mulai membalas ciumannya dengan sikap ragu yang begitu menggemaskan, Changmin segera mendesak dan menghujam dirinya masuk kedalam kehangatan kucing Corsica yang menjerit kuat dalam mulutnya sedangkan jemari kecil itu dengan beringas mencakar punggungnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, kucing nakal!"desis Changmin tajam sambil terus menggerakan dirinya dengan cepat meski dia bisa melihat airmata mulai membasahi pipi pucat Kyu yang menangis tanpa suara dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh dendam.

Seluruh bayangan Kyu tentang cinta pertama yang manis dan indah hancur lebur seketika karena apa yang sedang dilakukan Max padanya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan terbakar meski harus diakuinya, dia juga merasakan nikmat yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan desahan diantara isak tangisnya. Kyu benci merasa direndahkan, dia tidak mau lagi menjadi budak dari siapa pun, termasuk bajak laut yang sedang melecehkannya ini.

" _Akan kubuat kau berlutut dan memohon dibawah kakiku, Max!"_ sumpah Kyu dalam hati sebelum membiarkan dirinya meledak bersama bukti gairah sang Death King yang sekarang memenuhinya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Super fast update? Semua pada nunggu chapter ini kan? So jangan lupa reviews-nya karena gw baru sadar kalau shipper changkyu itu ternyata sangat sedikit ya. Gw tetap senang koq menulis pairing ini walau reviews and viewers bisa dibilang sangat minim. Please jangan jadi siders, tunjukan jika CKS itu memang ada.

OKEY SEE YOU IN JANUARY 2017


	11. PIRATE 10

**Title : THE PIRATE 'DEATH KING'**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Adventure/Brothership**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/ Yunjae, OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, NO PLAGIAT, NO FLAMER!**

 **NB : tidak ada keterangan waktu, yang pasti ini pada masa bajak laut berjaya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kehidupan seorang bajak laut, adalah puncak kemenangan dan keserakahan, kepuasan dan kekayaan, kebebasan dan lagi kekuasaan"**_ \- Bartholomew Roberts

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **THUNDER**

"Diam atau kalian akan kubunuh!"

Ancaman keji yang diikuti dengan dorongan kuat itu membuat beberapa pria muda dengan tubuh penuh luka itu mengerang pelan dengan wajah menahan sakit. Ingin sekali mereka bertukar posisi dengan pria berwajah oriental yang sejak diseret ke dalam sel tidak pernah terbangun sekali pun. Mereka tidak mau lagi menjadi bulan-bulanan kapten Thunder yang setengah gila dan sangat suka melihat mereka memohon. Satu persatu tawanan yang mengisi sel-sel kecil berbau busuk di perut kapal ini menghilang begitu saja setiap hari tanpa pernah kembali.

"Aku yakin mereka sudah mati..."

"Atau Bryan menyantap mereka?"

"Apa kau yakin dia bukan kanibal?"

Suara-suara pelan dengan aksen asing itu menyelusup masuk dalam pendengaran Jung Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja tersadar dan membuka matanya. Putra kedua menteri jung itu menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya yang begitu gelap dan berbau aneh. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah dia sedang bersitegang dengan saudaranya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan sudah dilupakannya. Kesadarannya membawa kembali seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang terasa begitu panas dan menggigil hebat.

"Dimana aku?"

Tanya Yoochun yang tidak menyadari jika suaranya terdengar begitu parau dan lirih hingga dia harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum beberapa pria yang duduk dekat dengannya menyadari jika pria muda yang terus tertidur itu sekarang sudah membuka matanya dan sedang menatap bingung pada mereka. Yoochun tersentak pelan saat menyadari dia tidak mengenal satu pun orang yang sedang menggelilinginya ini.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Yoochun lagi dengan suara yang begitu aneh dan mata yang bergerak liar saat menyadari jika dirinya berada dalam sebuah sel kecil. "Tolong jawab aku. Tempat apa ini?"desak Yoochun tanpa peduli jika tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering seperti ada pasir yang menyumbat disana dan membuatnya susah untuk bicara.

"Dia bangun!"desis salah satu pria yang berkulit hitam dengan suara tertahan.

"Kami adalah tawanan ditempat terkutuk ini! Kau tanya dimana dirimu sekarang?"sela pria lain dengan ekspresi datar itu seraya tertawa miris. "Sekarang kau ada di Thunder, kapal bajak laut milik si kejam Bryan! Jadi, ucapkan selamat datang pada penderitaan!"seru pria itu dengan nada ironi yang membuat Yoochun melongo tidak percaya sementara rasa takut mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya yang semakin menggigil.

Dengan susah payah, Yoochun berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kayu kasar yang menjadi dinding kapal. "Ini tidak mungkin..."lirihnya sambil menggeleng yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. "Dimana saudaraku? Apa dia juga ada disini?"dengan wajah panik Yoochun mulai melihat setiap tawanan yang sedang menatap acuh padanya.

Tanpa peduli pada pandangannya yang mulai berkunang, Yoochun berusaha mencari sosok besar Yunho dalam sel mengerikan itu hingga ucapan salah satu tawanan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Yoochun yang berharap jika semua yang sedang menimpanya saat ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang begitu dia terbangun nanti.

"Kami dengar hanya kau yang ditemukan TOP sedang mengapung di lautan!"

.

.

.

 **THE DEATH KING**

Diujung geladak tempatnya sedang bermain kartu dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah dan Zack yang hampir mabuk, Junsu tertawa keras hingga terpingkal-pingkal melihat bagaimana reaksi liar Kyu pada semua perlakuan barbar Max yang memang sangat keterlaluan untuk bocah kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari pulau kecil tempatnya lahir itu.

"Sepertinya bocah kecil itu akan sulit berjalan besok..."komentar Jaejoong acuh.

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku, Zack?"pancing Junsu pada Zack yang hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum bodoh padanya. "Dengarkan aku. Jika besok kucing Corsica itu tidak kembali ke sel maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"seru Junsu seraya membagikan kartunya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Zack menangkap sorot aneh yang tanpa kentara dilayangkan Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit gelisah. "Dan jika dia kembali?"tanya Zack dengan suara penasaran. Pusing di kepalanya hilang seketika saat melihat ada kilat licik dalam sepasang mata Junsu yang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya.

Junsu tergelak, dia suka pada Zack yang selalu bisa membaca keinginannya. "Jika dia kembali ke sel itu besok pagi maka akan kupastikan Anne menjadi milikmu seorang yang bisa kau perlakukan sesukamu, tapi dengan syarat..."sengaja Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik pada Anne McKeen yang masih terikat diatas layar kapal dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Apa syaratnya? Aku harus membunuhnya nanti?"tebak Zack cepat. Dia bisa mencium jika Junsu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan untuk wanita muda yang sudah berani mengancam dan mengutuk mereka semua tadi.

Kali ini tawa lembut Jaejoong yang mengalun ditelinga mereka meski kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir semerah darah pria berparas seindah malaikat itu begitu kejam hingga membuat Zack merinding dan memilih diam. "Membunuhnya tidak akan membuat kita mendapatkan apa pun, Zack. Akan lebih menguntungkan jika kita menjualnya di pasar budak atau mungkin di rumah bordil saat tiba di Amerika nanti!"putus Jaejoong dengan senyum manis sambil melakukan toss pada Junsu yang tergelak riang.

 _SEE_? Tidak ada satu pun adik dari sang Death King yang benar-benar punya hati yang tulus!

.

.

.

Suara tawa samar dan derap langkah kaki yang ribut itu membuat Kyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Baru saja Kyu akan mengeliat saat jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada bidang yang terasa hangat dan sedikit lembab. Reaksi pertama Kyu adalah bingung dan sedikit terkejut, bagaimana bisa sel mengerikan yang ditempatinya bersama pria kaku bernama Yunho itu menjadi se-nyaman ini? Dan kenapa dia tidak mencium bau lembab, melainkan aroma maskulin di hidungnya.

" _Pasti aku sedang bermimpi.",_ batin Kyu sambil mengulum senyum kecil sebelum sepasang matanya terbuka lebar begitu saja kala ingatan akan apa yang baru terjadi padanya dan dimana sekarang dia berada seolah membanjiri kepalanya dalam sekejab.

Dengan jantung yang berdegub liar, Kyu menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tidak berada didalam sel bau tempatnya dikurung melainkan sedang berbaring di ranjang besar nan mewah milik sang Death King, tepatnya diatas lengan kekar milik perompak bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan dirinya.

Perlahan Kyu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan kecurigaannya walau bokongnya yang terasa begitu sakit dan rasa lengket di sela-sela pahanya sudah membenarkan semua dugaannya. Kyu terkesiap pelan saat melihat raut wajah Max yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, sekarang dia semakin yakin jika semua bukan sekedar mimpi. Semua yang terjadi dalam kabin sialan ini adalah kenyataan dan Max memang sudah melecehkannya habis-habisan.

"Aku sangat membencimu..."desis Kyu begitu pelan tanpa peduli pada dadanya yang berdebar aneh saat menatap Max yang sedang tidur dan terlihat begitu tampan tanpa seringai dibibirnya yang sudah melakukan hal-hal gila pada seluruh tubuh polos Kyu yang saat ini hanya ditutupi selembar selimut tipis.

Walau mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata penuh dendam itu, namun tanpa sadar Kyu malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada kehangatan tubuh besar Max yang memeluknya dan membuatnya merasa aman, meski Kyu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sedikit pun. _"Jangan bodoh, Kyu! Bajingan ini hanya manusia biadab yang sudah merendahkan harga dirimu! Dia bahkan sudah melecehkanmu tanpa peduli jika kalian itu sama-sama pria!"_ kecam suara hati Kyu dengan kasar seolah takut jika Kyu berubah pikiran.

" _Tidak! Aku bukan lagi Kyu yang bodoh. Jika aku tidak bisa hidup dengan cinta, maka aku akan hidup dengan dendam! Akan kubuat Max mencintaiku mati-matian apa pun caranya dan setelah itu berhasil, aku akan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin darinya! Akan kubuat dia malu karena mengemis cinta dari seorang pria!"_

Memikirkan rencana yang tiba-tiba terbersit dalam benaknya itu membuat Kyu tersenyum senang dan sedikit melupakan kesedihannya sebelum ingatannya kembali membawa Kyu pada kejadian yang terjadi di geladak. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Max yang tersenyum dan sedang menggoda Anne dalam sekejab berubah 180 derajat, menghukum berat saudari tirinya itu hanya karena beberapa kata kasar yang disemburkan Anne pada Kyu yang bahkan tidak peduli karena sudah sangat terbiasa.

 _ **Dengan jelas Kyu ingat, sesaat setelah Anne menerima uluran tangan Max, senyum ramah dibibir sang Death King hilang begitu saja berganti dengan seringai mengerikan dan tatapan sedingin es yang membuat Anne langsung berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat itu. "Kau takut padaku sekarang? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan membunuh kami semua?"tanya Max dengan senyum geli seraya memberi tanda agar Jack membawa Kyu mendekat pada mereka.**_

 _ **Kilau kejam dari sepasang mata gelap Max yang menatapnya tajam itu membuat Kyu yang sedang diseret paksa oleh Jack sadar jika pemimpin perompak itu ingin agar Kyu melihat langsung apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada seorang tawanan pembangkang.**_

" _ **Tidak! Aku...Aku tidak takut pada anda..Bukankah kita akan makan malam bersama?"**_

 _ **Bantahan cepat dan juga sebersit tuntutan yang terdengar jelas dalam suara Anne itu membuat Kyu hampir mendengus muak sedangkan disana Max malah tertawa keras dan membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. Dengan tangannya yang bebas Max menarik kuat tubuh ramping Kyu yang sekarang berdiri diam disamping Jack yang terus mengawasinya.**_

" _ **Aku memang akan makan malam tapi bukan bersamamu, My Lady!"ucap Max masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang entah mengapa membuat Kyu merasa bergedik takut.**_

 _ **Keryit bingung terlihat diwajah Anne yang pasti terkejut melihat perompak yang tadi merayunya sekarang beralih merengkuh bahu Kyu dengan begitu mesra. "Apa maksud anda?"tanya saudarinya itu dengan nada tinggi sambil melayangkan tatapan benci pada Kyu yang terus memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat sang bajak laut dibahunya.**_

" _ **Tapi dengan kucing Corsica-ku yang pemarah ini."sambung Max ringan seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Anne. Tatapan tajam Max perlahan menelusuri seluruh lekuk wajah Kyu sebelum berhenti pada sepasang mata sewarna caramel yang menyorotkan kebencian padanya. "Kita bertemu lagi, My Kyu..."bisik Max dengan suara lembut yang sangat menipu ditelinga Kyu karena jemari nakal Max dengan lancang sudah membelai bokong Kyu yang berusaha menjauh darinya.**_

" _ **Lepaskan aku! Jauhkan tanganmu itu!"desis Kyu sepelan mungkin karena dia begitu malu dan ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam samudera. Semua mata sekarang sedang menatapnya dan juga sang Death King dengan sorot yang tak terbaca. Mereka pasti menganggapnya pria murahan karena diam saja saat disentuh oleh seseorang yang berkelamin sama dengannya.**_

 _ **Kaki Kyu mulai gemetar saat hembusan nafas hangat Max mengenai lehernya yang terbuka, tubuhnya menggigil hebat bukan saja karena dinginnya malam namun lebih karena perasaan malu yang memenuhi seluruh dirinya. "Kumohon jauhkan tanganmu! Jangan lakukan itu!"suara Kyu tercekat ditenggorokannya saat dirasanya pelukan Max ditubuhnya semakin kuat.**_

" _ **Anda tidak salah ingin makan malam bersama anak haram itu? Dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan kita!"selaan suara kasar yang penuh dengan celaan dan nada meremehkan itu sontak membuat Kyu sedang merasa malu semakin menunduk kepalanya dan menatap lantai geladak, dia bahkan bisa merasakan jemari Max sudah tidak menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.**_

 _ **Perlahan Max melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyu dan mendekati Anne McKeen yang terlihat begitu sombong. Senyum iblis Max kali ini bukan saja menakutkan bagi Kyu yang mengintip dari sudut matanya namun juga bagi semua awak kapal yang terdiam dan seperti penasaran ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang Death King pada wanita angkuh yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mendapat perlakuan manisnya.**_

" _ **Aku sungguh terkesan dengan semua pemberitahuanmu itu, nona manis."**_

 _ **Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyu melihat Max tersenyum tipis saat bicara pada Anne yang tersenyum lebar dan sepertinya terpesona pada kapten perompak itu. Baru saja Kyu mengumpat dan menyumpahi Max dalam hati saat tiba-tiba saja pria tinggi besar itu meneriakan perintah kejam pada Piere yang membuat wajah Anne langsung berubah pucat pasi dan berlutut memohon ampun.**_

" _ **Ikat putri Lord Mckeen yang terhormat ini diatas layar kapal. Pastikan dia sampai ke posisi yang tertinggi!"**_

Bayangan Anne yang sedang terikat diatas layar kapal membuat Kyu tidak mampu menahan gelak tawanya. Dia senang sekali bisa melihat wanita brengsek yang selama ini membuatnya harus mengalami penyiksaan itu sekarang mendapat balasannya. Bahkan apa yang dialami Anne itu belum setimpal dengan semua luka yang pernah ditorehkan Lord McKeen padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum Anne dan kedua saudaranya itu hancur..."gumam Kyu pelan dengan mata berkilat benci. Penderitaan, kesedihan dan kesakitan yang dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun harus dibayar oleh keluarga McKeen sekarang!

"Sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kucing Corsica?"

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Kita harus menemukan mereka...Hikss, kumohon suamiku. Cari putra-putraku!"

Menteri Jung hanya mampu menghela nafas frustasi melihat istrinya menangis tanpa henti sejak tadi pagi. Kedua mata wanita yang sudah menemani selama puluhan tahun itu begitu sembab dengan lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Kedua putra kebanggaan mereka dikabarkan telah meninggal ditengah samudera. Kabar buruk yang mereka dapat memang sangat mengejutkan sekaligus membuat seluruh kebahagiaan istrinya hancur seketika.

"Aku sudah meminta Hwang Min untuk memulai pencarian. Jadi hapus airmatamu itu, aku yakin sekali Yunho dan Yoochun masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, mereka pasti akan kembali untuk kita!"

.

.

.

 **THE DEATH KING**

Suara berat yang terdengar tepat ditelinganya dan diikuti ciuman kecil di keningnya begitu mengejutkan Kyu yang refleks bergerak cepat menjauhi tubuh telanjang Max yang masih mendekapnya walau tangan besar pria itu langsung kembali menariknya kuat hingga Kyu kembali terjatuh di dada bidang penuh otot terpahat yang sedikit membuatnya iri. Mata bulat Kyu menatap garang pada perompak iblis yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi!"desis Kyu penuh penekanan walau darahnya terasa memanas saat melihat tatapan mata Max yang sedang menelusuri tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut tipis.

Larangan adalah sebuah tantangan untuk dilanggar jika itu menurut pendapat Changmin yang bukannya menuruti keinginan Kyu yang sedang melotot padanya, sebaliknya dengan acuh Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut ikal Kyu yang terasa lembab. "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku sekarang?"tanya Changmin dengan nada menantang sementara salah satu tangannya menyelusup ke balik selimut dan mulai membelai ringan bokong Kyu yang selembut sutra.

Dalam hati Changmin tertawa puas melihat rona merah di pipi tirus tawanannya ini. "Aku suka mendengar desahanmu itu, _Baby..."_ bisiknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyu yang terlihat semakin gugup. Dengan mudah Changmin bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan kucing kecil miliknya ini.

"Aku tidak takut padamu tapi aku membencimu!"bentak Kyu kasar untuk menutupi debaran di jantungnya yang membuat kepala dan hatinya sedang berperang hebat. "Dan jangan menyentuh bokongku terus!"sergahnya tajam seraya menggigit kuat bibirnya sendiri. Rasa gugup juga mendorong Kyu menghempas kasar tangan Changmin yang sedang berada dikepalanya dan beringsut sejauh mungkin meski tubuhnya sakit setiap kali bergerak cepat.

Sebenarnya Changmin sudah terbangun saat jemari kecil tawanan pemarahnya ini tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada telanjangnya. Dalam diam Changmin melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi Kyu yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka. Namun dia mencoba menahan nafsunya karena mendengar kucing Corsica itu mengerang sakit saat mencoba bergerak menjauhinya namun itu niat baiknya tadi, sebelum Kyu mulai melawannya lagi.

"Kau sudah berani melarangku, _My_ Kyu? _Hmpfh,_ menarik sekali..."

Tanpa peduli pada kemarahan dan kebencian yang tergambar jelas di wajah Kyu, tangan Changmin kembali meraih tubuh ramping itu hingga berbaring lagi ditengah ranjang yang kusut masai itu dengan wajah terkejut dibawah tubuh besarnya. Dengan kasar Changmin juga menarik selimut yang sejak tadi menutup tubuh yang sudah diklaimnya itu meski Kyu berusaha mempertahankan kain tipis itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

" _STOP_! Kau memang iblis! Dasar manusia barbar!"teriak Kyu marah dengan wajah merah padam sambil berusaha menutup tubuh polosnya dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung dicengkram kuat oleh Max yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat kegelapan yang membinasakannya.

Mata Changmin menggelap penuh gairah saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kyu yang dipenuhi ukiran _kissmark_ darinya. Kali ini dia akan memastikan kucing Corsica ini tahu siapa yang sekarang berkuasa atas dirinya. "Aku memang bukan malaikat _, Baby..."_ desis Max dengan seringai tajam sebelum melumat kasar bibir Kyu yang terasa begitu pas dengan mulutnya.

Lidahnya memaksa masuk dalam rongga hangat itu meski Kyu terus bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri yang malah membuat tubuh telanjang mereka semakin bergesekan. Gairah yang kembali meledak sekarang bercampur amarah Max yang tersulut seketika saat jemari Kyu dengan kasar menarik kuat rambutnya.

"Jadi kau ingin permainan kasar, _Baby_ Kyu? Dengan senang hati akan kuberikan..."gumam Max dengan senyum berbahaya sebelum menunduk untuk membungkam mulut Kyu dengan bibirnya sementara tangannya merayap turun, memaksa Kyu membuka kakinya. Dengan kasar Max langsung menghujam masuk tanpa peduli pada rasa sakit dibibirnya karena kucing pemarah yang pasti sedang kesakitan itu menggigitnya kuat dengan gigi kecil itu.

Bagian bawah Kyu yang masih sakit terasa robek dan terbakar, kejantanannya Max yang sudah berada dalam tubuhnya membuat Kyu merasa begitu penuh. "Arrghhh...Keluarkan! Kau bajingan sialan! Akan kubunuh kau, lihat saja!"maki Kyu garang tanpa peduli pada rasa asin darah Max yang ada dilidahnya. Tangannya memukul kuat dada Max yang seperti kesetanan terus saja bergerak liar dalam tubuhnya, tangan besar bajingan itu bahkan terus meremas kuat bagian selatan Kyu yang sudah terasa begitu sensitif.

"Kau hanya milikku! Ingat itu, Kyu McKeen!"desis Changmin tertahan tanpa menghentikan gerakan cepatnya. Dengan kedua tangannya, pria berambut hitam legam itu memeluk kuat tubuh ramping Kyu yang melekat seperti kulit kedua ditubuhnya. Kejantanannya terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat karena kehangatan yang sedang menyelimutinya.

Arogansi dalam suara tajam Max membuat mata Kyu menatap garang pada iblis yang berada diatas tubuhnya. "Aku bukan milikmu!"bantah Kyu cepat dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah merah. "Eeuhhh...Max! Ahhh..."erang Kyu tertahan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat saat hujaman kuat Max mengenai sesuatu titik yang membuat kepalanya mulai berkabut dan logikanya untuk tidak menyerah pada dominasi Max mengabur begitu saja. Sekarang satu-satunya yang diinginkan Kyu adalah Max bergerak semakin cepat.

" _There_! Ouhhh... _Fasterrr...More faster_ , Max! _"_ perintahnya tanpa sadar yang membuat Changmin bergerak semakin liar seraya tertawa puas dalam hati.

" _Benci padaku? Huh! Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jauh dariku selamanya, kucing Corsica!"_

Ya, Changmin memang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyu tadi. Kalimat kekanakkan yang malah membuatnya semakin merasa tertantang untuk menaklukkan mahkluk kecil pemarah yang sedang memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya dan mendesah dengan suara serak yang begitu menggoda libidonya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Speechless waktu gw tahu ada 70 review untuk ke PIRATE chap 9. Big thanks to all readers yang uda bisa menerima FF changkyu, walau ada beberapa yang mengeluh jika PIRATE ini terlalu "yadong". Gw gak bermasuk menulis sesuatu yang vulgar koq, sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk disesuaikan dengan genre-nya.

PS : YANG MENUNGGU THE HEIR, MUNGKIN AKAN DI UPDATE HARI SABTU YA.


End file.
